To Covet and To Love
by With This Naked Truth
Summary: Set before (and during) the book in a time where Henry is confronted with love and human mortality in the quest to keep the woman that he loves at his side forever despite the external forces attempting to keep them apart. Is there any chance for the beloved vampire to finally have his happy ending? Rated M for adult themes, language and brief violence/gore. With This Naked Truth
1. Laure

**To Covet and To Love**

**An Abraham Lincoln, Vampire Hunter fanfiction**

Sometimes you have to take what you want…

**Enjoy.**

* * *

If there were ever such a being as God, he was most certainly absent in the moment that Henry saw his most damning prey for the first time.

He had no right after all, even existing in her world, breathing the same air that graced her fragile lungs… taking her bittersweet human life. But he knew that he did exist and breathe and that he, Henry Fitzwilliam Sturges, would, eventually- but hopefully sooner than later- end her very being.

What a peach.

Henry was walking through the Upper Madison in Pennsylvania, a rich affluent neighborhood that boasted everyone from senators and careermen to entertainers such as singers and actors. It was a bright day, but it was not unpleasant, the normally scalding brightness of that temptress sun annealed by the lenses of his dark glasses. They helped to give him an air of mystery, which was something that played greatly in his favor.

While returning to his own, more modest manor- compared to the others that lined the street- he came upon the mansion at the end of the lane, seeing a number of stage coaches parked out front and men milling in and out of the lavish house. Ever seeking to slake his curiosity, he paused and watched the humans mill around like ants, seeing a final, superb white coach pull up in front of the house.

And then she was there- and she was simply exquisite.

The footman opened the door and lent his hand to a petite girl of maybe ten-and-six, if that, her cultured looks femininely demure even as her large, brown- green eyes held a fire that went unrivaled by any other beings'. Her dark golden-and-brown hair was piled upon the top of her head in an intricate design, her heavy dress the color of new wheat, fluttering around her ankles in the wind as such. She was talking to another woman that she did not favor at all, but treated warmly, reaching up on the tips of her toes to kiss her cheek.

It was at that moment she turned towards his direction, looking down the street, looking right at Henry and the pull was simply… irresistible. Who was he to know that that one moment was to change his entire world and state of being?

He found himself striding towards the house before he could stop the demon within him, seeing an older gentleman coming to meet him- stepping between him and the object of his dark desires. Henry blinked and regained almost immediate control of himself, exhaling before putting on a smile for the man of the house. "Good day sir- welcome to Madison. I am Henry Sturges," he said coolly, extending his hand. The other gentleman shook with a vigor that spoke on poor aging, the skin around his eyes creasing deeply as he smiled, "Well, it is nice to make your acquaintance Mister Sturges; my name is Lucien Sforza."

"Ah, Sforza- a great, cultured Italian name. That bloodline spoke of bountiful wealth and beautiful woman," Henry said smartly in the brusque tone he used often with the people of Madison, his eyes sliding past Lucien to the splendid girl who was currently searching his face. Most of her species could never keep a level gaze with him, even when he shielded his eyes behind his thickened glasses and here, it was as if she was looking for something deep within him and not finding herself satisfied. "I must say, I admire your house, sir and the two lovely women accompanying you."

"Yes, this is the lady of my house Adelaide Buchanan Sforza," he said proudly, the older woman coming forward and curtsying appropriately, extending her hand. Henry bowed in kind fashion and placed a kiss to her flesh before coming back up, waiting rather impatiently to be introduced to the young one- her blood was calling out to him, singing its virtues and he was begging to answer. "And this is my own pride and joy, my daughter Laurelie." The girl stepped forward confidently and gave him her hand, half-curtsying, "It is a pleasure to meet you Mister Sturges." He eagerly grasped her dainty fingers, warm and small within his own, his burning eyes upon her as he pressed his lips to the back of her hand. The scent radiating from her every pore was sweet and pure, assaulting Henry's senses in a way that made him want to ravage her in broad daylight. "You must forgive me Miss Sforza, but I am afraid that the pleasure is mine to have. And please, call me Henry."

Lucien was quick to see Henry's charm and how he brandished it at his daughter- knowing that she was in great danger of such a man- Laurelie stepping back to her mother's side and folding her lovely hands before her. His aged eyes narrowed, his wizened gut sensing the danger that was inherent to Henry himself but not knowing what to make of it. Adelaide, however, was not put off by the mysterious young man standing before her, smiling at him warmly. "Well Mister Sturges, I believe that it will take some days more to prepare our house for guests, but I- and my family as well- would like it very much if you would join us for our first dinner party here. Can I expect to set a place at my table for you?"

"Only if it is close enough to partake in the pleasure of my lady's company."

He could see that the older woman was intensely flattered, but he knew that Laurelie knew who exactly he was talking to. She smiled mysteriously then, more self-assured than any woman her age should have been, something that Henry was instantly inquisitive about. He saw a certain wisdom in her eyes that he hadn't seen in men twice her age- even in their final moments- and a fierce determination, but for what he didn't have the faintest idea.

Henry bid the family farewell and returned to his home to wait until the moment when he would come across the mysterious Laurelie again. He had already made up his mind to have her, to taste the sweetness of her flesh and of her blood before anyone else- rather, any other man could sully its flavor.

But until then, all he had to do was wait…

However, the young lady Sforza did not make him wait long.

He found himself in the market some days later, trying to feed in an attempt to get the scent of the pure blood from his mind, trying to quench the thirst in a way that was like eating sand in an absence of water. But then, just as he had chosen- and he was a menacing, brutish-looking man in his early forties with dark hair and tiny eyes and a pair of hands that could not restrain themselves from the womenfolk- the wind changed and he turned, seeing Laurelie Sforza holding a peach as she talked to a vendor pleasantly. Henry smiled, his canines nowhere close to human proportions, because the irony itself was unmistakable.

"Miss Sforza."

Laurelie turned as she heard the voice that was honey and fire itself, a tender smile finding its place upon her lips as she faced her newly found admirer. She wore a long dress of cream today, her collarbones bared and the smooth column of her neck on full display. As well, her hair was in a loose ponytail, a few strands blowing in the light spring breeze. "Well, well Mister Sturges, we meet again. And I find it most unfortunate that we should do so without me being chaperoned," she said flippantly, the older man raising an eyebrow at her choice of words.

"Unfortunate," Henry questioned keenly, following after curiously her as she continued on through the market. "May a man inquire as to why that is so?"

"It is simple, of course: my father thinks you… forward with me Mister Sturges."

He smiled impishly then even as he inclined his head, attempting to be respectful- at the very same time disrespectful thoughts of the young woman were taking root in his mind. "Then I must apologize- a lady such as yourself only deserves veneration. I will have a talk with your father," Henry said lightly, trying not to stare at the gentle curved place where her elegant neck and shoulder came together; it would be the perfect place to bite… or to kiss. The tempting Laurelie laughed tenderly then, snapping Henry out of his monstrous thoughts, "Oh please Mister Sturges; you and I both know that the term 'lady' is an ill-fitting shoe for a foot as delicate as my own."

Women did not simply say such things and Henry wanted to know what she meant, reaching out to touch her shoulder. Laurelie turned to meet his eyes, raising an arched eyebrow and stepping out of his reach- touching was taboo between strangers with such unfamiliarity between them as they had. He realized then that he had not been careful enough with her with her modesty and her comfort- his flesh was cooler than hers would ever be and he had exposed her to that truth. "And yet, however ill-fitting that shoe, I still wear it Henry." She was a tenacious creature then, he thought, the very essence of loveliness- her unblemished skin had a dark, tanned peaches and cream hue, her eyes were a deep green-brown set into a heart-shaped face with a perfect little nose and full strawberry lips.

"You must forgive me for being forward with you Laurelie- again," Henry said, trying to keep himself within her graces. Laurelie seemed to ponder his request for a moment before turning away, a hidden smiling playing upon her lips, "No."

She got a few steps away from him before he went to the nearest flower vendor and pulled out four three-cent pieces, taking four bouquets without really looking at them and going after her. "Laurelie, please. Take these flowers for my apology," he said, extending one bouquet to her. "These to brighten your day. These for a token of my growing affection. And these as my intention to call upon you, with or without your father's consent- which I will ask for when I join your family for dinner, but only if it pleases you."

"It pleases me," Laurelie said without a second thought, swallowing at the thought of a man of Henry's stature wishing to call upon her. "Greatly."

"Then I shall ask upon your word, Miss Sforza; in the meantime, may I accompany you home?"

The diminutive woman took the intensely strong and muscular arm extended to her, Henry taking her burdens and smiling in kind. It was strange, being with her and while wanting to lunge for her throat, knowing that he wanted her presence more so. He grinned at her widely when he focused on the fact that he would keep her alive for the moment, a smile that rivaled a priceless masterpiece of a painting- a smile that made Laurelie's heart flutter. And unbeknownst to her, Henry himself heard it, moving closer to her tempting body; he reveled in the effect he had on her, knowing that she was becoming just as drawn to him as he was to her.

Henry set the pace for their slow, luxurious stroll, taking in the eyes of the townspeople who walked past. He knew their thoughts: _who is she_? _Why are they close_? _Has the mysterious Mister Sturges finally picked a bride_?

A bride…

It was a tempting thought, one Henry had had many a time with woman who had stood out in his two and a half centuries of existence- but in the end, they had either slipped away due to time or… died at Henry's hands themselves. Such a lovely picture was painted in his mind, Laurelie dressed in white, walking towards him with a smile on her face- but then the picture morphed, Laurelie turning into a broken, bloodied woman in a dress of yellow who was calling out, calling out for mercy, for Jesus, for Henry himself.

"Are you alright Henry," her quiet voice asked, Laurelie wishing that she could see his eyes.

Henry only gave her a tentative half smile, the silence in between them demanding a new flow of conversation. She took this as a cue to question him, reaching up to tuck a few loose strands behind her ear, "So Mister Sturges, I find myself curious…"

"About?"

"You."

Henry nodded, looking down at her through his tinted glasses, "Ah, I would expect it so. I was born in Chicago, some five-and-twenty years ago. My parents died when I was young and I found myself… curious of the world; I have journeyed great distances in my time, young Laurelie. And now I am living on my father's wealth while I decide what I would like to be when I grow up."

"Are you not grown yet," Laurelie asked almost in disbelief, smiling more to herself than anything. "My dear, you would be surprised how many men as old as me are still children in many ways…"

They both smiled at each other warmly before Laurelie announced their arrival at her home with a sigh, turning to Henry. "Well sir, I thank you for walking me home. You are a true gentleman and I take… intense pleasure in your company," she said as her voice caressed the words unintentionally, taking her days' purchases from him and shyly looking at him. Henry gave her a coy smile and took her hand in his, starting to press a kiss there before thinking of a more appropriate location to place it. Laurelie gasped quietly and blushed a deep crimson as Henry pressed his lips to her cheek, his lips then moving to brush against her earlobe, "Again dear, the pleasure is mine." His voice sent shivers up her spine in the greatest way: Henry was more alluring than anything or anyone she had ever encountered and Laurelie was finding herself enraptured by his very presence.

"I will see you again, soon. But for now, this is goodbye Miss Sforza," Henry said, stepping away from her and smiling.

He turned away before Laurelie cleared her throat, Henry looking back over his shoulder at her.

"Mister Sturges," she said, pausing as if she was unsure of her next words. "Why do I feel as if you are… going to be increasingly detrimental to my virtue?"

"Do not fear Laurelie; I assure you, your virtue is in very good hands."


	2. A Heart's Dance

Laurelie inhaled deeply, her eyes closed tightly as she held the pirouette, her lithe arms arched gracefully over her head. She could feel the tremors starting in her thighs as a result of holding the difficult pose for so long, Adelaide refusing to allow her any relief- the girl could feel her scrutinizing eyes and kept her lovely face composed, even as she felt the sweat starting to roll down the contours of her body.

"That's enough; you have done well today in your lessons," she said finally, looking down at her daughter as she tapped her staff on the floor of their dance room. Laurelie let her entire body relax, forcing the strained muscles into moving- her entire body hurt but she would not let her face show it.

Adelaide's own mother had taught her ballet when it was still a European type of practice, but as it was slowly starting to filter into America, she herself wanted Laurelie to be the very best in her field of talent. And for her part, she was glad that the hard work of teaching was paying off- the movements came to her pupil seemingly more easily and with a fluid grace that Adelaide had not known since she had danced herself. "Go and take a bath; you need to get ready for the party tonight- honestly Laure, your father wishes to keep you unmarried for as long as possible, but I have been talking to some of our other neighbors and you are the first lady that Mister Sturges has publicly taken an interest in. There is rumor that he is sitting on a fortune of a million dollars…"

Laurelie didn't care about money and her parents both knew it, Lucien knowing that he would leave her everything he owned even if she never married. Her mother called her name sharply then to bring her from her thoughts, careful eyes rising to meet hers, "You are of marrying age now, child- realize what a good marriage could do for you and your family; your father and I are getting older by the day."

"I realize it, Mother," Laurelie replied sharply, removing her shoes and continuing on into her bath.

When she emerged, scrubbed clean and relaxed, Avaline- the woman who had been her nanny for her entire childhood- was waiting, toweling her off attentively before helping her into the dress Laurelie had worn on her last birthday. She stood in front of the mirror as she was dressed by her au pair, smiling at her reflection. The fabric of the dress crossed her bust, cut to show off the rounded swelling of her ample breasts as well as the sleeves fluttered around her upper arms. Laurelie liked the gown because it showed off a womanly figure that was also muscular and strong from the years of ballet lessons she had endured. The ruffled organza ribbon along the neckline highlighted her long, slender throat and lovely collarbones, the equally light drapery floating beautifully around the rest of her body. "How would you like your hair for this occasion, Laure," Avaline asked, the young woman smiling at her reflection almost conspiratorially.

"Free."

Henry arrived five minutes before dinner was to be served, Adelaide greeting him warmly as he stepped into the foyer. He allowed her to have his hat and his cane, his eyes sweeping the room for her daughter almost expectantly. "Missus Sforza, I was under the impression that Miss Laurelie was going to join us for dinner," he said, attempting to make his voice sound aloof. The lady of the house, however, was not fooled, smiling at him before shooting a poorly-hidden glare to the upper level of the house. "She will join us shortly Mister Sturges- I assure you that."

As Lucien escorted the Mayor's wife into the dining room his daughter finally made her appearance at the foot of the stairs, Henry the very last male unaccompanied through the procession. "Do me the honor- before my mother kills me," Laurelie asked underneath her breath, finding herself underneath Adelaide's severe gaze. "It would be my pleasure, indeed… as amusing as it would be to watch the mistress of the house murder you in front of such esteemed guests," Henry replied with a smile, offering his arm and taking a step in front of the hostess and the Mayor himself almost smugly.

They seated themselves in the lively atmosphere of the dining room opposite one another, the many guests commenting on the décor and the food, flattering both Adelaide and Lucien. Their daughter, however, had eyes only for Henry, who took small bites of his food even despite his love of the aged Italian wine. "I have never had the privilege of meeting your eyes," she spoke underneath her breath once more while staring at her food, Henry at first unsure if she was talking to herself or to him. Laurelie continued once she was certain her parents weren't listening, smiling as she now met his gaze, "I wish to lose myself in the depths of the ocean."

Henry smiled before allowing the comfortable silence to continue between them, irritated by one of the shrewd women- Elisabetta Connors- calling his name as dinner started to wind down. "Henry dear, would you grace us by playing the pianoforte tonight? I was just discussing your prowess with Missus Sforza here and all of us ladies find ourselves wanting," Elisabetta said coyly, a hint of longing in her voice. Laurelie sensed that she wanted Henry for more than his musicality and felt her lips draw into a thin line, Henry sparing her a glance- she need not worry about Elisabetta: Henry had turned her down too many times to count.

As it was, he smiled at her, even if his eyes were tight around the edges, "I suppose I could remedy that, good ladies of the table. Mister Sforza, do you have a piano?"

The entire party moved into the parlor, Henry finding himself sitting at the piano and sighing. "Are you musical at all Lucien," he questioned, smiling at the host graciously. The older man laughed and shook his head, a glass of whiskey within his grasp, "That particular instrument belongs to Laurelie, but as she prefers dancing, it finds itself collecting dust most of the time."

"Ah, so you are the musical one in the family young lady," Henry said as he turned upon Lucien's daughter, thankful he had an excuse to have her nearer. "Would you lend me some of your talent then Laurelie?"

She felt her cheeks darken and moved before the dinner party towards the bench, finding herself in closer proximity to Henry than what was probably called for. "Do you know 'Adelaide' by Beethoven?" Laurelie smiled and nodded, stretching her fingers out across the keys, "It was the first piece I ever wanted to learned…"

"You friend wanders alone in the garden of spring," Laurelie sang, the powerful voice emanating from her seeming to catch all present off guard. Even Henry himself turned to stare, seeing her look at him out of the corner of her eye. "Gently bathed in lovely light which shimmers through the flowers, calling… Adelaide. In the reflection of the river, in the snows of the Alps, in the golden clouds of sinking day, you can hear me calling out for you Adelaide."

Henry joined her, his smooth baritone mixing perfectly with her trilling soprano, "Evening breezes whisper through the tender leaves and the silver bells at Maytime chime as I sing: and I sing you Adelaide."

"Someday, darling one a flower will blossom upon my grave from the ashes of my heart and every petal, on the tombstone it will say: Oh how this poor heart loved its Adelaide," Laurelie finished quietly, everyone clapping for the duo as the mother moved across the floor to embrace both of them about the shoulders. "Marvelous, marvelous- my darling Laure," Adelaide said, kissing the top of her daughter's head. Lucien spoke over his guests, looking at Henry and raising his glass, "My, Mister Sturges, I have not heard music as such since I saw Beethoven himself. Would you do me the great honor of playing the first piece my lovely wife and I dance to?"

"I would indeed."

Lucien and Adelaide began to dance, other couples joining the floor as Henry's fingers began to caress the keys as if they were well-known lovers. Laurelie moved to excuse herself from his presence before he turned his scorching gaze upon her, "Where do you believe that you are going, Miss Sforza?"

"I know how it is to be within one's element Mister Sturges and I just assumed…"

Henry smiled then, inclining his head towards her, "Then you assumed wrong; for what would I do with such a piece without my muse to inspire me?" The young girl was taken aback, her hand moving to rest on her chest: there was no possible way that the unbelievably soft melody could be inspired by someone such as herself. "And yes, I am composing this as we speak- for you Laurelie." The room was filled with a creation so complex, so incredibly luxuriant that more than one set of hands should have been playing. He could feel her eyes upon him and turned, taking in her blissful expression, "If you should write such beauty for me Henry, then I believe it fitting that you should call me Laure."

"Laure."

His tongue caressed her name as the music slowed, transforming into something darker but unbearably sweet. It was the sort of song that made people want to throw their lovers down and ravish them like never before, Laurelie's heart thudding in her chest. Tears formed in her eyes, the meaning behind the notes all too clear- she knew of the patience behind the more deliberate interludes and the passion of the complex collision of chords that sounded like what she believed heaven to be. And then it came to an end, leaving off in a state of transcendentalism that was indescribable. The guests again applauded for Henry, the gentleman extending his hand towards the younger woman at his side as another pianist took his place. The current that ran between their palms as they touched was incredible- Laurelie had never felt anything like it, a surge of electricity running throughout her. Henry met Lucien's eyes as he and his beautiful muse started to dance, the older man inclining his head once in permission before spinning the Mayor's wife away into the crowd.

He found himself wanting to feed, but still… somehow, there was something inside of them that spoke to him, the voice soft and gentle: _resist it Henry. Not her. Not her._

"That… was intense and passionate," Laurelie said quietly, looking up into his eyes. "Beautiful. Free."

"All the same words that crossed my mind as I wrote the piece. You will come to find, I hope, that I have a certain way with words- and my hands as well." Henry smiled then, his partner feeling as if she was a mouse who had taken a snake for a lover. "So, you play the piano. And you sing. And you dance. What a cache of talent to have at ten-and-six years of age."

Laurelie laughed freely, shaking her head as her curls flew every which way, "Do you think me so young Henry? I am of marrying age- ten-and-eight years old this past March… as for my talents, I would not call my dabbles in the pianoforte such. I play well- not nearly as well as you however- but my passion lies in ballet. My mother has had me training since I was three and I only feel as myself when I am dancing."

She couldn't tell him, this stranger, that she felt just as safe and comfortable and free when she was with him.

Henry saw a blissful look cross her features and was immediately taken by her, tilting her chin up so that he could meet her eyes. "I don't know how I could go so long without saying anything, but Laurelie Sforza, you are a vision of absolute beauty tonight," he whispered tenderly, his eyes flickering between her gaze and her full mouth, her lips tinted a shade of pink that screamed for him to kiss them. She was intoxicated by him, his scent musky like that of all men, but as refreshing as spice. Laurelie could feel his physique moving against hers as the two danced, feeling the power he radiated from every being in his fiber, his hands strong as they held her close to him.

The night came to an end sooner than Laurelie would have thought, Henry bidding her goodnight at the foot of the stairs. "I hope that you find yourself blessed with heavenly dreams, dear Laurelie," he said, taking both of her hands in his and kissing them. He exhaled as he stood, meeting her hopeful gaze, "Go on up now; I wish to have a word with your father…"

Laurelie nodded and ascended the staircase, but she refused to go in her room, wanting to hear exactly what Henry had to say.

He cleared his throat as he looked at Lucien knowing that if the human didn't give him what he wanted easily, that he could always take Laurelie by force… if he had to. "Mister Sforza, I have greatly enjoyed my time with you in your home. Missus Adelaide is warm and kind… something that I see in your daughter. To be honest, I find myself enraptured by her presence, her voice, her laughter, her beauty. I know that we have not known each other long, but if I could do me any honor as greatly as allowing me to call upon- no, to court Laurelie, I do not know it," Henry spoke eloquently, regarding the older man respectfully. Lucien sighed, looking down into his glass of whiskey as he dug his free hand into his pocket, "You seem like a very nice young man Henry and it does not escape me that my Laure is already attached to you; I have seen her tonight. She could barely be apart from you, much less avert her eyes anywhere else than your person… Can I trust you?"

"With your life."

"Then you have my permission," Lucien said, reaching out to clap Henry on the shoulder. "You may call upon her in a few days' time and ask her to court."

Henry smiled and took his leave with good tidings to Lucien, but he had no intentions of going home- no, he was about to make a pastime of his newly cast consort. Following her scent through the walls of the house, he found himself a comfortable tree in which to sit, staring up at her window.

She danced about her room in her stockings, humming the bits and pieces she remembered from Henry's composition, Avaline trying her best to get the young woman into bed. "My father accepted his offer to court and he will come to call upon me! Me, Avaline- your silly little Laure! Oh, I fancy him so… do you know that his eyes are the color of the sky? Or the ocean; I told him I was drowning in the ocean," Laurelie said, dancing over to her open window. She laughed, shaking out her curls as she looked up at the moon. It was something she found doing every night, her own ritual before she put herself in bed, relishing in its gentle light. She sighed as she thought of being with Henry, the both of them looking up at the moon together, "I would marry him Avaline… That man is sweetness itself."

Henry felt himself flush with heat, swallowing as he stared up at her figure in the window. While he had come to terms with his existence, there was always a part that he had buried away- a part that he attributed to his inner beast- that ached for more. But now, the world slowed down, realization hitting his mind with a staggering amount of force.

He wanted more laughter.

More touches.

More of Laure.

And if she would marry him, he could have that. Yet, the times called for propriety and modesty- it was looked down upon for couples to elope. No, Henry would have to bide his time, follow the rules that courtship in these times called for. In the daylight, he would be whatever she needed him to be, do whatever was needed to have her nearer- whatever would have them together. In the nighttime, he would watch her from afar, keeping close to her in ways that only he could be.

"What a dangerous creature you turned out to be," Henry murmured to himself, smiling. "My darling Laure."

He spent the night basking in the tranquility of fantasies that he spun in his head, of when and where he could be with the woman that had so enthralled him.

Henry Sturges was falling in love.


	3. The First Night

Henry needed some inspiration.

He planned to call on Laure within the next few days, but he wanted to have another piece written for her first- he had seen how she had responded for the sonata he had played in the parlor and he wanted to see that bliss on her face again… Henry wanted to see such ecstasy upon Laure every day for the rest of his existence.

With a sigh, he raised himself from his couch and returned to the tree that gave him the best view into Laure's room, climbing up into the higher branches.

She couldn't sleep, tossing and turning as she had the majority of the night: Henry was plaguing her dreams. Laure felt Henry's cold, fiery fingertips upon her temples, her throat, her breasts… The young woman kicked off her sheets, reaching up with half-dead hands to pull at where her hair matted at the base of her neck. "Oh Henry," she exhaled, the vampire outside of her window perking up at the sound of his name escaping her lips. He bared his teeth at the fact that he was not with her, making her call out his name as such. And she would call his name as he took her for the first time and the many times after, deep within the darkness of the night…

Laure pulled herself out of bed and stood, pushing back the curtains of her four-poster to retrieve her ballet slippers that she had left discarded early in the evening. Henry felt as if he was imposing on her modesty- she only wore a knee length nightgown, the top buttons free and her hair loose- but could not bring himself to leave her just yet.

She moved downstairs swiftly, so quietly that Henry could barely keep up with her, moving to where she was standing in the floor of a large open room with mirrors. He smiled, knowing that even if he stood in direct way of the windows that she would not see him in the reflections of the glass. Henry watched as she closed her eyes and came up upon her toes, spreading her arms before starting to dance. As soon as she leapt across the floor, soaring like an angel, he realized why she said that she only felt as if she were herself while dancing. This Laure was wholly different from the one that he knew, animalistic, primal and powerful, dare he even say it… sensual. He couldn't believe it, this woman he was going to make love him, soft, sweet, quiet Laure- was holding all of this passion in side of her. Henry wanted to drown himself within it, bury himself within her and die a happy man…

The thoughts of Henry Sturges crashed together in Laure's head like great big waves, the memories of her life before him seeming meaningless. Her curious mind wondered if this was how every young woman felt when they experienced the first of such a lovely man, who was overwhelmed by him. Every once in a while, the strangest thought would take place in her mind: _I wonder what his lips taste like. Heaven maybe? What would I do if Henry tried to kiss me? Would I stop him? No, no, I don't think I would…_

Laure found herself staring out of the window, her arms spread wide as if she was presenting herself to her audience. Her chest heaved and tiny beads of sweat raced down her body, her nightgown sticking to her flesh. After a moment, she smiled at the nonexistent applause and turned away, going to remove her shoes and return to bed.

"Well done angel," Henry murmured in the darkness, bringing his hands together once silently. "Well done."

He was off then, a melody creating itself in a maelstrom of notes and chords in his mind.

* * *

Laure woke up feeling rather annoyed- it was the day Henry had finally decided to come call on her and all of her excitement last night had led to her being unable to sleep very well. She woke once during the few hours before dawn, swearing that someone else was with her and wondering hopefully that it was Henry. Little did she know that her hopes were answered: Henry, unable to watch her sleep so fitfully for so long, had joined her in her bedroom after working the window open from the outside, sitting beside her as she slept with his hand lightly upon her unruly curls. Her face was serene, peaceful and overwhelmingly lovely. He wondered how he could have allowed himself to develop such feelings for her, the woman who had so tempted his inner beast when he had not known her name- and thirsted for her blood. And then he realized that the call of her blood was overwhelmed by the lust for her flesh, by Henry's want of Laurelie herself and not simply of what she could offer him.

Her head snapped up when she heard a knock upon the door, Avaline entering her room with a platter.

"It is past time for you to be awake and moving about, Mme. Laure," she said, her brisk French accent full of love for the child she had practically raised. Laure smiled wanly at her, stretching out in her bed, "Good morning to you too Avaline. What time is it?"

"At last check, a quarter past twelve. The mistress is running around, making plans and preparing the house for Mister Sturges' visit. She wants you up and dressed- and for the sake of us all, please do it as soon as possible."

Laure narrowed her eyes, shaking her head before finally taking to her feet. "Henry said that he would come at a half-and-six so that we could have dinner before the Black Ball. Why would Mother want me to sit around for hours in my formal dress doing absolutely nothing," she asked, moving to where she knew her bath was drawn.

At six, Henry was preparing himself to visit Laure's, standing in front of the specially made mirror so as to see himself. He wore gray pants and a silk blue-gray vest with matching tie over a simple white shirt, donning his dusky periwinkle jacket as if it were a cape. He felt invincible- well, more so than usual- taking his father's watch and storing it in his waist pocket where he held his calling card, the same one he was to present to Laure within the hour. Henry pushed on his glasses and took hold of the massive bouquet of daisies he had bought that morning, going out to where his carriage awaited.

Being as the Sforza family only lived at the end of the street, it would probably have been acceptable to simply walk but seeing that Henry had both Laure and Avaline accompanying him for the night it was only fitting to pick them up like a gentleman.

Laure was standing at the window as Henry's carriage approached, talking excitedly as her mother shooed her back to the couch and made short work of smoothing down her curls. Adelaide had made sure that she was absolutely perfect, her daughter wearing a soft yellow gown that was very intricately beaded- the dress had been made in the event of Laure receiving a proposal, but Henry was a man of means: she could always have another, better dress made for their engagement. She moved drape the dress around her upon the floor and couch fittingly, making sure that Laure looked as much as a vision of beauty as she truly was.

The young woman felt butterflies in her stomach as Avaline brought her warm milk, setting out tea and coffee in the parlor at the disposal of the Sforzas' impending guest. "You can do this Laurelie, you can do this," Laure whispered to herself. "Just be sweet, and remember to be modest above all…"

The knocker on the door sounded and the doorman moved forward to answer, Henry's silk and velvet voice drifting in through the foyer to caress Laure's delicate ears. "Good evening sir- I have come to call on Laurelie Sforza. I believe that the man and lady of the house are expecting me," he said confidently, smiling as he gave their servant his calling card. The card was taken promptly to Laurelie on a silver plate who nodded and gave her own card, permitting him entrance. She hated how complicated it was for visitors to come, the whole regalities of it all seeming pointless: after all, all she wanted to do was see Henry.

He stepped into the foyer in full view of the living room where Laure, Avaline and Adelaide sat, giving his hat and cane to one of their many servants before removing his glasses and tucking them in his pocket. He looked to where the ladies sat, having to do a double take at the sight of Laure. She was quite a sight to behold: yellow was lovely upon her tanned skin and he smiled crookedly, looking down almost conspiratorially at the daisies within his grasp. Blue eyes sought hers out, the corners of his plush lips curling slightly upwards, her heart soaring like that of a young school girl's. _He smiled at me_. Lucien Sforza came out of the parlor with a lit cigar, looking at his guest and smiling. "Good evening Henry- come, let us share a smoke and a chat while the women enjoy their tea," he said pompously, leading the younger man away from his daughter after he had given the flowers to a maid for them to be placed in Laure's room. It was not what either anxious party had planned on, being separated so soon after seeing each other. However, Henry took it in stride, taking a seat across from Lucien and lighting a cigar.

They made meaningless conversation about politics and music, Henry's thoughts a mere ten feet away in the living room with Laure.

It was a strange turn of events: he had only wanted to get near her so as to drain her dry, but with her blood no longer holding the same sway over him, he could only say that the reason he was so taken with her was because he liked her. Henry knew his fortune, name and good character were more than enough to have women practically throwing themselves at him, but Laure was not one such woman. It was a singular sensation to be liked upon one's own merits- sure, he had not allowed many to get close enough to admire such merits, but even then Henry was positive that only she would ever know the true him. He had sincere affection for her as a person, other feelings for her as a woman… a fine, intelligent, kind, beautiful, witty little woman that he wanted to be with at all times of the night and day. They had a careless way with each other when in company that was something looked down upon in their culture; they were familiar, too familiar for only knowing each other a few weeks- but it did not feel as if they had been acquainted for a few weeks. No, it had been a millennia of Laure and he knew her like none other.

It wasn't right for a vampire to claim a human as their own, no matter how willing said human seemed to be. She did not know Henry, know his demon, his lies, his truths- and if she did know, when he did finally tell her, she would run.

And he could not have that.

Henry simply had to marry… and turn Laurelie Sforza, to have her forever; his mind was already made up.

"Well, into the living room then. Shall we Henry," Lucien asked, having finished his cigar. The young man stood and nodded, looking towards where he knew his consort was.

Laurie looked up from her milk and tea to see Henry standing in the doorway, sucking in a deep breath as her belly tightened automatically in response. Tonight, he looked stunningly agreeable, his dark chocolate hair in its usual coiffed, but casual disarray, a coy smile upon his face. She was suddenly frightened, hoping that she was not falling in love with him; it was a frightening thought indeed.

The men sat and Henry glanced at her before promptly turning his attention to her mother, dutifully exchanging pleasantries, ever mindful of his honor and his duties- there would be plenty of time later… and for the rest of their lives for them to talk.

Her butterflies returned as Henry and her chaperone led her to the door, Laure attempted to quiet her nerves. It was only a dinner, a dinner with Henry and Avaline and the other couple he had invited to join them; although age and experience had largely stripped her of the childhood shyness that so inflicted her, she retained a vestige of it in the intense discomfort she felt among unfamiliar people or in unfamiliar situations. But she smiled then, knowing that she was in safe hands; after all, Henry had told her as much when they had first met.

All were quiet on the way to the restaurant, Avaline keeping a watchful eye on the young couple, seeing the magnetism shared between them whenever one caught the other's gaze.

Henry greeted the rest of their party warmly before introducing them to Laure and Avaline, proudly looking at the handsome woman at his side. "Friends, I would like you to meet Miss Laurelie Sforza and our chaperone for the evening Miss Avaline Bennet," he said, the others introducing themselves on the way to their table. The young man was agreeable in an almost boyish fashion- not half as masculine as her Henry was, however- tall and with piercing green eyes; his name was Mister Thomas Hurst. His date was rather plain in Laure's eyes with sallow skin and beady, dark eyes: Jane Sawyer and her chaperone Miss Mary Adams.

Despite the differences in themselves and their guests, there was no stiffness or reserve between them. The men allowed ideas and conversation to flow freely with their dates and those who looked upon Henry and Laure thought they made a naturally gregarious, friendly- and physically striking- pair. Laure was glad to find herself in the company of such sensible, intelligent, well-bred people, glad that Henry's friends were becoming taken with her.

"So Miss Sforza, from which corner of this nation do you hail," Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow as he studied her handsome face. Laure dabbed at her mouth before answering him, smiling, "Please, do call me Laurelie. And I find myself a former inhabitant of Virginia sir, although my father is Italian by birth."

Thomas was intrigued, looking at the diminutive girl by Henry's side. "Why that is my own country Laurelie… What a small world," he said pleasantly before the two immediately and enthusiastically commenced discussion of Virginia's many beauties. Henry simply allowed himself to watch their banter, grateful that he could be graced by the sound of her darling voice. He was, to be honest, somewhat alarmed at by how lively she had become before realizing that he had gotten used to Laure's serious demeanor around her house. He decided that he rather liked who she was with him: her rather outspoken opinions were thoughtful and well-reasoned while her manners were both fashionable and engaging, Laure taking on a beautifully intelligent expressiveness in her eyes that he had never seen before.

The evening spent together passed off pleasantly to all involved; Henry and Thomas paid for each in their party before taking their leave, the former seeing how admired his Laure was by his friend as the latter carelessly brushed his arm against hers. Thomas was staring at the back of his date's head as she passed, a hungry look in his steadily darkening eyes. "Dear," he murmured to her quietly so as not to be overheard, his arm coming around her waist in a manner that was most inappropriate. Laure looked up at him before starting to speak, Henry lifting her up and placing her within the safety of the carriage without another word. He then glanced at Thomas, the younger man smiling in a manner that was not endearing in the least.


	4. Sensualities

Laure was nervous, her stomach feeling as if it were a pit of serpents: formal gathers always demanded a high amount of tradition and decorum and this one was no exception. To accompany someone into the ball would publicly announce that their relationship was more than a simple passing dalliance- it was a statement of Henry's intention to court her.

She felt her heart start to race.

Jane left Thomas's side and she moved to do the same, Henry holding fast to her arm. "And where do you believe that you are going Miss Sforza? I believe that you and myself have an announcement to make," he said confidently, his friend passing by them into the ball room. Laure felt as if she were going out of her mind- she had known Henry within a bare four weeks and although she had tried to ignore it, she had to confront the fact that his judgment must have been severely flawed. "Henry, do you not think this rash?" He smiled as they strode towards the door, shaking his head as he spoke in a sensual timbre, "Oh, I believe it to be terribly rash Laurelie- but I have always rebelled against convention; why should tonight be any different? And of course, I must admit that my own boyish nature runs strong and I have made up my mind about you. Think it not forward of me, but I have every intention to marry you Laure."

"Mister Sturges, you are indeed a madman," Laure said as he opened the door for her.

"Miss Sforza, you have no idea how right you are…"

The ball room was nothing like she expected it to be- compared to this, all of Virginia's balls were akin to barn houses. The ceiling was panted a deep, velvet blue reminiscent of the night sky with a back of sparkling stars, the twisting vine-like columns of marble supporting it. There were many evergreen trees placed about the room, green vines and plants handing in lush foliage. The only light was softly given by hanging orbs or candles carried by couples, giving the gathering a dream like quality. Henry watched the growing awe on her face at the sheer beauty and delicacy of the décor, smiling. "I would love to meet the host and congratulate their beautiful vision," she said, just as everyone turned to look at them. A booming voice came from somewhere in the crowd, Laure unable to find its source, "And we welcome the host of this gather, the annual Black Ball, Mister Henry Sturges!" Everyone began to clap for him and Laure looked up at her companion, narrowing her eyes as he smiled at his adoring fans.

Laure found herself gliding effortlessly beside Henry, her hand upon his extended forearm; everyone could see why Henry had selected such a girl as his own- she was very beautiful to behold. They stood in a darkened corner together, Avaline never far away, the two overlooking the party and talking quietly together. In the midst of their conversation, Laure turned, seeing the older Elisabetta Conners brazenly gliding towards Henry. She clamped her hand upon his arm, all who were witnessing the exchange seeing that it was quite clear that he did not expect such intimate contact when he jerked in response.

Darkened eyebrows drew together as blue eyes turned to the woman in question, her hand still latched firmly onto his arm. Laure's eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth without saying a word, trying to see just how Henry would handle the situation. Elisabetta started to speak in hushed dulcet tones to Henry as if Laure was not of any importance, nor even present.

Henry, however, did not let the situation alter one iota of his bearing, listening to her voice politely while raising a graceful hand and gently prying her fingers from his own. Eyes the color of manure gazed upon her own hand, Elisabetta not sure how she had lost her grip on her quarry. Still, she smiled beautifully at Henry, "I'm sorry, Mister Sturges. I forgot that public displays displease you so. Perhaps you will permit me to pay you a visit in more private quarters…" He shook his head even as he smiled politely, taking Laure's hand in his grasp pointedly. "Forgive me Miss Connors, but I'm afraid that such attempts at privacy would be thoroughly inappropriate especially when the woman I have already pledged myself to is standing right in front of you," Henry said, hearing Laure breath a small sigh of relief. He then turned to her and she met his gaze steadily, a rarity even among men for the fear of him, no trace of coquetry upon her features. Not only did he not like her unhappy face, but suddenly he wanted to rip Elisabetta's head off for upsetting her so- the woman irritated him and itched at the very fibers of his nerves.

Full lips pursed together, Henry looking down at her lovely face, "Would you give me the honor of a dance, Laure?" She smiled and accepted with a nod before flashing a smirking glare at Elisabetta Connors, leading Henry to the dance floor.

"I would love to."

Elisabetta stood, gaping at Henry's retreating back and at the little harlot who had alienated his affections from her, pursing her lips angrily- she knew her prey was lost. "Inappropriate? The nerve of him," she said, her face tightening into a very unattractive scowl. "Pledged to that little bitch…."

The graceful couple danced in an elegant, sensual manner, most of Henry's guests staring in complete surprise as his strong arms pulled her body closer to his. Many couples did not dance in such a manner, Henry staring deeply into her eyes as one graceful hand moved slowly down the length of her spine before he allowed his strong fingers to spread over the small of her back. All eyes dwelled upon the sensuality of their movements, Laure allowing her partner's strong form to guide her. In his own right, Henry seemed magical and graceful to all those who had known him, but Laure was earthy and exotic in a regal manner that most would never be able to duplicate. If anyone could hear their gossip, it was he- equipped with hearing beyond the spectrum of normal humans- ignoring their whispered words that Henry and Laure had already lain together; no one other than lovers could be as passionate as the two of them were together. Unlike the past countless years of his immortal life, Henry was comfortable in his feelings and in his own skin, a phenomenon courtesy of Laure herself; his heart was secure for once, in his love.

Laure, for the first time in her life, was not entirely certain what to think when it came to the matters of her heart. It was impossible to deceive herself where Henry was involved- she had had many suitors but none of them had ever appealed to her true nature as the mysterious Henry Sturges did. She wanted to belong to something so heartfelt… she wanted to belong to him. He was in every respect unlike those other young men she had always danced and flirted with, magnetism pulling them together. Henry was not openly wanting of her in any manner other than that of her thoughts and visions, dreams and ideas. He talked to her in a way that no man ever had- as if he had forgotten, or simply did not care, that she was a woman and a lady. She had rarely, if ever enjoyed the company so of an intelligent person of either sex, save for her Avaline.

The two clung to each other, Laure breathless for a few moments as the music died and changed into a much more calm, mellow rhythm. Henry suddenly threw his head back and laughed while her eyes gazed upon him- he was so stunningly beautiful, she found it hard to believe that he had been single thus far into his years when they had met.

Henry smiled crookedly at her, exhilarated in a manner that he only experienced when he was with her. "My, my Laure, what a vivacious dancer you are," he said, moving to stroke back a tendril of her hair. She only blushed, staring into his face as they danced; the other people in the room no longer existed for her. Her eyes then stared hotly at his mouth, and she took a deep steadying breath, "Forgive me for saying such a bold thing… but I find myself wanting to kiss you Henry." He was clearly pleased by her words, allowing himself to pause for just a moment and wondering how easily and freely they could speak to each other after such a short time. White teeth flashed again as he chuckled at her, Henry curious as he spun her around the room. "Is that all you think about Laure?" She blushed and shook her head, looking away from those searching blue eyes. "Nay, I was also thinking about how you had managed to live so long and not be taken already," she replied, seeing Henry's smile falter just a bit- it was the first inside glimpse she had into his carefully hidden loneliness. "I'm afraid, my dear that that is a question I, myself, asked frequently before I met you," Henry said with a sigh, before looking down at her. He had found himself living for hundreds of years and while staying true to his vampiric nature- he had had many a willing and eager partner- Henry had found himself longing for someone to comfort his heart, not his body. The closest he had come to easing the deep loneliness that came with living such a life was here, while he was with Laure. When he was with her, there was a greater quickness and clarity to even his advanced thinking; Laure had a way of throwing everything into sharp relief: things that didn't matter and the things that did, which mostly had to deal with the woman herself. "But I was waiting for someone… irresistible. Strong in both mind and body. A woman so beautiful, but she doesn't seem to know it. Outspoken, but unquestionably honorable."

Laure closed her eyes for a moment, feeling Henry playing with a silken lock of her hair. "Is that how you would describe me?" When he replied fervently, she opened her eyes and smiled, "Henry, have you realized that you would fit that description as well?"

"Your eyes deceive you, Laure."

She shook her head before her eyes caught a faint glimmer upon Henry's throat, looking at the pale blue and white iridescent jewel nestled upon his neck. "Your necklace is beautiful," Laure said, reaching out to grasp the gem between two of her fingers. Henry wrapped his own fingers around hers, looking down at the chain, "It is a moonstone. A woman very close to my own heart gave this to me long ago, when I was still young to this world, to this life. I have never been parted from it since."

The song ended and Laure stepped away from him, needing to attend to her own needs. "Please excuse me Henry; I will return shortly," she said, inclining her head towards him before taking her leave. Avaline followed her into the lavatory, sparing a warning glance at Henry- she thought they were much too close.

Henry was not alone for a moment before being joined by Thomas, his friend's eyes in the direction where Laure had disappeared. "Upon my honor, I have never met so many pleasant girls in my life as I have this evening. Many of them are ripe for the picking, wouldn't you say," the younger man asked, looking at Henry with a coy smile. If he was uncomfortable, no one could tell it from Henry's coolly regal posture and natural poise. Many different women smiled in passing at their host and openly gazed at him with hungry eyes when his back was turned. "Yes, there are several that are uncommonly pretty," Henry agreed, but with a lack of enthusiasm. Thomas laughed and shook his head, "You're ignoring your hunger brother- Laurelie is the most beautiful creature I think either of us have ever beheld and I know as well as you do that her blood sings as it rushes through her veins-"

"The next time that you say anything- no, think- about Laure in such a manner, I will rip your throat out," Henry said quietly, staring down at the young vampire he had taken underneath his wing almost fifty years before. "With my teeth Thomas."

Thomas was taken off guard by Henry's intense reverence towards the human girl, his brows coming together in question, "I have never heard you speak so, much less about a human… Were you not the one who told me that they were placed upon this earth to sustain us?"

"Even after these last years, you still do not understand. I feed only on the men who are unjust- criminals, murderers- because there is no honor in stealing children from their beds and bringing women to yours to ravish their flesh and maim their souls," Henry said coldly, seeing Laure emerge with Avaline by her side. He left Thomas and went to meet her, smiling at her chagrined expression. Avaline went to a nearby table as Laure and Henry took to the dance floor once more, the music sensual and slow. Henry knew that the night was drawing to an end, the thought of not being with Laure for hours on end almost unbearable. "It escapes me often that I should make note of your beauty- but tonight, I find myself completely and utterly entranced by your splendor. You seem to grow more and more exquisite with every passing day," he murmured, twirling her in small circles. She only blushed and shook her head as she returned to Henry's form, still not completely comfortable with his intense flattery of her, "I thank you Henry, but you should not be concerned with only my person- you as well, are most handsome. Your allure is unlike any other I have ever encountered…"

"And yours is the same."

The guests watched Henry and Laure with wanting eyes- it was plain to see that this couple was as comfortable with the other's body and person as lovers were; the intimacy and sensuality of their dancing was misleading, however, for they had never even shared a kiss. The two of them moved together with easy grace and the respect of equals, Henry never having the thought of putting Laure beneath him. The desire between them was tangible as well, but all present were not sure if it was a desire yet to be sated or an ongoing one.

Laure found herself wanting as the ball concluded, Henry taking hold of her hand to keep her close even as he bid his many guests farewell for the evening. They took their leave shortly after, Avaline joining them for the journey back to the Sforza house as the couple thought back fondly on the evening shared.

Knowing that Laure was such a girl to keep her virtue intact, Avaline excused herself at the doorway, allowing them a minute or two in private before having her charge return inside.

Laure grasped Henry's hands and sighed, looking up at the darkened windows of her home. "Would I be so bold as to share my thoughts with you," he questioned, relieved when she nodded and smiled. "If I have learned anything in my years, it would be that time moves on. And even for a man as old as myself, in moments like these- when I find myself with you- its as if you blink and three hundred years have passed… Time will pass a man by before he even has time to finish comprehending the questions that it poses. And I have learned that if you do not live each moment to its fullest potential, you will never get such moments back. Our time is numbered Laure, every second counting down to our very last," Henry said in a hushed whispered, seeing the look of both shock and understanding cross Laure's beautiful features. "I do not wish to spend my last hour lamenting over things I should have done and should have said, my thoughts plagued by regret and shame. There are not such moments to waste when it comes to us, my beautiful Laure and although, earlier I may have chided that I was rash, but I am afraid that that is not the case. I firmly intend to make you my wife- it is only because of convention that I have not already done so. You are who I wish to spend the rest of my days with." She did not know it but when Laure nodded, she agreed to spend not only her mortal days with Henry… but her immortal ones as well, days that Henry would give her when she gave to him her hand in marriage. Laure would have to experience death to share her life with Henry.

She raised up on her toes and freed her hands from his before lacing her arms around his neck, unable to stop herself. Henry knew what was to happen and knew that she would not be happy with herself afterwards for not acting as a 'lady' should, turning his head as Laure attempted to kiss him. He was sorry to displease her, his intended immediately stepping back and allowing her eyes to fall to the ground. "Henry, forgive me. You must think me without virtue," Laure said, her heart troubled. Cold hands grasped her face and she looked up as Henry sighed, his eyes a light, almost colorless blue. "You do not apologize to me, do you understand Laurelie?" He kissed her forehead then, smiling quietly, "I will remain in your company for as long as you will me to."

"Forever?"

They looked into each other's eyes for several long moments, hers searching his for some sort of truth that she knew was hidden there. Henry kissed her forehead again, allowing his lips to linger upon the softness of her flesh.

"Forever, indeed."


	5. These Are Trying Times Indeed

Laure and Henry's relationship blossomed as if it were a young rose, the lovely couple soon becoming the talk of the town and the topic of much dinner table discussion. Seeing the man who had been one of the most sought after bachelors in Upper Madison become almost another person with the loveliest lady one had ever seen was a truly fascinating thing to watch indeed. When before Henry had been dark and mysterious, he was now fully invested in making Laure a happy woman- and as a result, was an overwhelmingly exultant man himself.

All was blissful.

At least for a time…

Laure was asleep after their day trip as Henry lifted her carefully from their carriage, her father at the doorway. They had taken a beautiful ride to the lake early that morning, Avaline accompanying them as always; she, for one, had grown used to Henry, not so much watching over them as enjoying their presence. The two were always sweet and genuine, kind and laughing, loving as was in their nature when together.

"Let me take her from you Henry- I will take her up to bed," Lucien said quietly, so as not to disturb his daughter. However, the young man had absolutely no intentions of letting her go just yet, tightening his hold fractionally, "Forgive me Mister Sforza, but it is exactly seventeen steps up to the landing and her room is the one at the end of the hall; I can carry her there."

Her father was disturbed that Henry knew the layout of the upstairs without ever been invited to see it- at least by him. Henry smiled at the look on his face and shook his head, starting up the stairs. "You should not think ill of me or apprehensive of your daughter: I assure you that this is the first time I have walked this path, sir. As I wait in your foyer day after day, I hear her feet run from right to left, pause at the landing and come down the stairs calmly, down the seventeen steps we occupy now," Henry explained as they climbed the stairs to the second floor of the massive house. Avaline moved ahead of the men to open Laure's door and pull back her bedcovers, Henry moving to lay her there. She woke up as he did so, frightened by her surroundings, her head whipping back and forth repeatedly before he shushed her. "There is no need to be frightened Laurelie," he whispered in dulcet French Tones, smoothing her curls back from her forehead. "You are in your very own bed, silly child."

"Call me a child again and we shall have it out upon the lawn," Laure replied sleepily, allowing her head to hit the pillow. Henry smiled and moved to remove her shoes, catching Lucien's narrowed eyes.

"Do you wish to quarrel with me?"

Laure smiled then and closed her eyes, shaking her head, "Never."

He stood after he had kissed her crown of curls, turning to look at Lucien Sforza, who was currently sporting a murderous glare. "Mister Sturges, a word please?" The men moved to step into the hall, Lucien closing his daughter's door before he approached Henry. "I asked you once if I could trust you with Laurelie and you told me 'with your life'. I see now that you are increasingly familiar with her and I ask you now if your life is a worthwhile wager for the affections of a young girl," he questioned, a intimidating tone in his voice. Henry only smiled and stepped closer to the old man, allowing his animalistic nature to show, if only for a moment. "Mister Sforza, I would take care not to try and bully me… I have a certain skill set that would make that most unfortunate for you, myself and Laurelie in kind to respond to such a threat. And to answer your question, my life is not a worthwhile wager for any young girl's affections- but in the matters of Laure, I would wager my life again and again because I find myself most taken with the woman I intend to make my wife," Henry said coldly, looking down at his beloved's father. He then tipped his hat respectfully, half-bowing before he journeyed away back down the stairs, "Good night Lucien."

Henry returned to his home and promptly set about destroying all of his living room furniture in a rage- to think that Lucien Sforza tried to keep him from Laure!

A quiet, almost bored voice spoke to him as he tore through the couch with his talon-tipped fingers, Henry stilling in his ministrations, "And to think that my very own mentor is over three-hundred years old and acting like an infant…"

"What are you doing in my home Thomas?"

The young vampire moved from his post leaning against the wall, sighing heavily, "We need to talk Henry. About your obsession with the Sforza girl." He scoffed in reply, standing to his full height and looking over his shoulder slightly. "And she is of your concern, why? You who wines and dines women of less than appropriate social standards to bed them and bleed them-" Thomas narrowed his eyes, folding his arms across his chest, "I at least have some discretion when it comes to my… romantic dealings."

"You speak of romance," Henry asked incredulously, turning to face the fledgling. "You are a vampire!"

"As are you brother!"

A silence fell between them, Henry's piercing blue eyes slightly wounded. It was a long moment before he spoke, nodding, "That may be so, but she does not make me feel as such. When I am in her presence, I feel almost… human." The tow-headed vampire in Henry's home let out a pregnant sigh, shaking his head and looking at the only man who knew him for who he truly was. "And that may be so Henry, but you are not human. Think of the danger you put this woman you say you love in- you could lose control for one moment and drain her dry; think of the danger you put yourself in. You have already been in Upper Madison for three years, in which time you have changed little. You know tricks in which to make it seem so, but how long do you believe the charade can continue? Be done with her Henry, before it costs you your life…"

Henry chuckled then, shaking his head and walking away from Thomas. "I am afraid that you know not of love, son. Because the most peculiar thing has happened- Laurelie Sforza changed my life, changed this animal into something else, something selfless. She became my life and that, my friend, as we both know, is immortal."

"Whatever you think Henry, you will soon see that nothing, much less Laurelie Sforza, is immortal…"

Before he turned, Thomas was gone, the door closing behind him with a click as Henry bared his teeth. He knew not what the young one's words meant, but they left him with a foreboding feeling that had the hairs on the back of his neck upon end.

* * *

"If I asked for something, you would grant me such a thing," Henry asked quietly, feeling Laure's fingers in his curls. They were in the swing upon the back porch, one of Laure's legs drawn up beneath her and Henry stretched out somewhat, his head in her comfortable lap and a book resting upon his chest. He heard her chuckle and Laure herself smiled, knowing that any request of Henry's was something she would strive to give if it was within her power. "Anything Mister Sturges."

"If Thomas Hurst approaches you, run the other direction. Find me if you can; if not, come home and have one of your servants find me. Do you believe that you can respect that?"

Laure was confused by his wishes, but nodded anyway, looking down at him, "I can… but may I ask why? Have you and Mister Hurst had a falling out?"

"You can say that."

With the issue put to rest, Laure turned her thoughts to other things, namely Henry himself. In less than three short months, her whole world had changed, taken on new meaning. She had known this to be true since the night she had attempted to kiss him and concerned for her feelings, he had denied her; he was a respectable and honest man where most would have taken advantage of her. Henry was everything she could hope for in a husband and she was just waiting upon the day in which he would ask her father for her hand- Lucien, who seemed increasingly disapproving of their relationship, would have to begrudgingly consider such an offer.

She stroked his forehead, biting on her bottom lip as she looked out over the backyard. "Henry… I wonder sometimes what the future has in store for us. You were the one who told me that life was short and that you wished not to die with regrets. I must be honest with you and tell you something that I hope sorely will not tarnish my image in your eyes," Laure murmured, pushing the swing with her free foot. Henry found himself curious for he had made it very clear that nothing at all could warp the way he felt about and looked at her- it was obviously something that troubled her greatly. "My father has always been a very… indulgent man and he has made no qualms whatsoever before or even after my birth that he must have and will have that which he wants. Adelaide is a very patient woman- she has put up with a lot from her husband, including the fact that he has had many affairs in the past." Henry was respectfully quiet and she let out a sigh before continuing, "My birth mother was a former slave that came to work for Adelaide when she had her seamstress' shop in Kentucky. From what Avaline has told me, she was very beautiful- mulatto, with dark brown hair and eyes the color of coal that burned into the soul of a man. Lucien was taken by her and within the following year, I was born. Since Adelaide cannot have children, she decided that she would raise me as her own- I grew up abroad, mostly, but we settled in Virginia. We had to leave because the truth of my birth became public knowledge… I decided that I had to tell you because I did not want it to be that which would break up our marriage."

"Oh, Laure," Henry said, sitting up and setting his book aside to look at her. "Do you think me so vain as to leave you because of something as trivial as the color of your skin, which I love so? Or the suspicions of townspeople about matters that they know little of? Your father's choices were his and his alone- you cannot take his burdens as your own, or they will crush you. I know that it was difficult in telling me, but I am glad you did for I am here to soothe all of those trifle fears, love."

She let out a rush of air before bursting into tears, startling Henry by laughing in the same turn of the moment. He was perplexed, reaching up to cup her cheek in his hand- she was an emotional creature for sure: he could hear her heart beating wildly, pounding in her chest. Henry began laughing along with her, knowing that his resolve for keeping her away had crumbled away long ago; how could such walls stand when her beauty was breathtaking, her pure soul the mate to his own. He captured her face fully, fulfilling the need to touch and hold her, using his thumbs to stroke away her tears. They sat there for a long moment, smiling at each other, Henry gazing down upon Laure lovingly as he searched her eyes and the depth of her soul in turn. Laure mirrored his gaze, her hand over his as his fingers lingered over her cheek: Henry loved the soft warmth of her skin. Boldly, knowing that Avaline was keeping watch over them from the kitchen window, Henry lowered his lips to hers and tenderly kissed her. He had kissed many other women but allowing his mouth to meet hers, he knew that being with her and her being with him would be a new experience for both. For Laure, she felt her heart soar at the fact that kissing Henry was everything she had ever mused and dreamed it would be; his lips were soft and hers molded to his as if they were made for Henry's solely. Her head began to spin and flashes of bright light danced behind her eyes, Laure trying her best to hold on to Henry as she felt herself sleeping away. She saw the world flare brightly as she opened her eyes once, capturing the white-blue of her love's eyes before it all went dark, the young woman collapsing.

She started to tumble off of the swing, Henry knowing he couldn't catch her before she fell, instead putting himself in a position so as to soften the blow. He heard the back door open and a rushing of feet as he laid her on the floor, chuckling to himself once under his breath before raising her head and letting it rest against his thigh. "Is she alright," Adelaide asked anxiously, fanning her daughter as Henry and Avaline looked at each other- she knew very well that Laure was not prone to fainting. He was reassured by the rising and falling of her chest, hearing her heart unlike anyone, "She is fine- I believe the heat got to her... and the fact that she forgot to breathe. Some water, please."

Avaline waited until the air had cleared some, Adelaide needing to sit before she herself fainted from worry over her only child. "You should be more careful with her, Mister Sturges," she hissed, Henry stroking her wayward curls.

"The fact that she is a fragile creature is becoming more and more apparent as the days go on Avaline…"

"Henry? Why are we on the floor," Laure asked after she had stirred, her eyes searching out only for him. He dragged a single finger down her cheek in a caress, his voice comforting, "You fainted dear; must have been the heat."

She blushed as she realized the audience she held, struggling to sit up as Avaline looked at her in a manner that let her know she was in trouble. "I am so sorry Henry, I did not want our time together to end, much less like this. And I apologize to everyone for making you worry," Laure said embarrassedly, Henry helping her to her feet. She leaned against him, Henry caught off guard for a moment by how much he enjoyed the feel of her body. He slowly ran his fingertips up and down her bare arm when he knew no one was looking, sighing when it was time for him to leave.

Laure walked him to the door with Avaline in tow, regretting the movement of his hand as his fingers slipped from hers. She looked into his eyes seriously before dropping her voice, hearing Adelaide in the parlor with some of the servants, "I would take care upon your next visit to act like a gentleman-" He chuckled and retook her hands in his, kissing them both before raising up and pressing his lips to hers briefly. Both Laure and Avaline gasped, the older woman swatting at Henry as he jumped backwards off of the porch with a rambunctious laugh. "Henry Sturges, I should have you whipped!"

"You will do no such thing lady," he laughed teasingly, walking backwards down the street. "Because we all know that neither of you harbor any anger in your heart towards me! Good night my fair Laurelie- and I shall see you tomorrow Miss Bennet!"

Avaline closed the door and looked down at her young charge, shaking her head, "I hope you rest well tonight, because you are going to the church first thing in the morning young lady…"


	6. Barefoot

Henry knew that he could find Laure unaccompanied in the garden as it was a Wednesday and Adelaide had accompanied her mother to picking up her dress order- Laure was supposed to stay inside, but the alluring heat of the dwindling summer had made it so that she could not bring herself to obey them.

She was focused on her novel, turning the pages at regular intervals as he stared at her from behind a hedge, smiling to himself. Laure, however occupied she seemed, knew that he was there, sensing the complete and utter stillness of him- it was an imperviousness that ordinary men could not possess. She allowed him another moment of secrecy before slamming her book shut, the young woman looking up at the clouds above her head, "I am afraid, Mister Sturges, that your distance from me will simply not do."

"Did you hear me, love? Or was it simple suspicion that would have had you talking to air had I not been here?"

He smiled and moved to lay down beside her, kissing her chastely before she propped herself up upon her elbow to reply. "It was neither- I can always feel you when you are around. And I say that truly for my heart seems to quicken and my shoulders break out in goosebumps… Only you could make a woman do such a thing," Laure replied matter-of-factly, her love seeming to take her words and confirm them with a smile. She raised her hand and allowed her fingers to dance over his chest for a moment, looking at them before looking back at his sunglasses covered eyes, "I am a happy woman Henry."

"I am glad, for I have tried for some months to make that so," Henry smiled, sighing contentedly.

"The women at the church think us less than virtuous… I heard them saying that I was much too delighted with my situation with a man I was not formally betrothed to than a woman should be. Apparently, I am absorbed in you to the point of incivility- though, it was simply because of Missus Rutledge's insufferable voice that I was so inattentive to our conversation. Also, the way in which we look at each other is most indecent as it is 'full of desire' that gentry such as ourselves should not display outwardly," Laure said in an amused fashion- of course she would not be disturbed by town gossip. "And you, they think have gone absolutely mad for risking your stature as a man of the city for a girl."

Henry smiled and placed one of his hands behind his head, "What a pack of wild dogs those women are. When we marry, I shall keep you out of church and your nose in a book- you are much too smart to run around with creatures such as church-women." She loved it when Henry talked about their impending marriage so casually: it made her deliriously happy that he was not a man to take such a thing as their life together so… seriously. It wasn't an assignment to be undertaken for either of them, but a state of being that they were already falling into easily- she had taken to task acquiring a great intimacy with his ways and self-possessed mannerisms, something that most women could not or would not do until after they were living under the same roof. The intense comfort she felt with him was worth the curious stares and rampant gossip and jealous rumors that were taking upon a life of their own; she had him all to herself and those people- women mostly- could not stand the fact that she was being so unconditionally loved by a man they could only dream about. Laure sighed dreamily as she stared at her face, her mind completely occupied by the man at her side, "Henry… Henry and Laurelie Sturges; it does sound quite pleasant, does it not?"

"Quite pleasant indeed," Henry replied, turning his head to smile warmly and openly at her.

"Almost as pleasant as my angel himself."

He narrowed his eyes behind his glasses before he propped himself up on his elbow as well, bringing his gaze to hers, "Angel? Do you believe me to be as insubstantial as an angel, my dear Laure? I am a mere man- flesh and blood and real, your equal in every way in which angels are something to revere-" Laure leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, cutting him off. "Are you not someone who I should revere?"

"No."

Laure placed one hand against his cheek, and met his gaze even through his glasses, firmly pressing her lips against his. He reciprocated enthusiastically, his lips parting beneath her own, his arms coming around her slender form. "Oh!" She found herself almost immediately on her back, Henry breaking their kiss as she felt for the heat in her cheeks. Laure grinned then before reaching up to touch her throat gently, straining upwards once to kiss him- chastely this time. "I find your soul beautiful Mister Sturges and am glad to have such a soul hand in hand with my own," she whispered, Henry's heart singing out.

He searched his thoughts for anything he might have done to win her heart, yet he could find nothing; there was no one specific thing that bound him to Laure other than the lack of any joy without her.

"I love you."

Henry's words were light and he simply stared at her face, seeing the emotions dancing over her features. Laure found it difficult to speak for a moment before pulling herself up into a more appropriate position, swallowing, "And I love you, you maddening… maddening man!" She flung her arms around his neck and with some effort, pushed him to the ground, fiercely claiming his mouth. "I love to feel your skin! And I love to hear your voice! I love all of you!" He wanted to correct her, being as she did not know all of him and therefore could not love all of him, the primal urges of a man welling up within him. And then he pulled away, smiling to himself before resting his forehead against hers. "We must stop doing this."

She laughed and nodded, rationality overcoming passion- being with Henry was intoxicating to the point that she could not think. Laure, however, needed to keep a hand upon Henry if only for comfort, sitting close enough for her hand to rest on his knee. As well, he allowed his fingers to caress her cheek and neck, Laure acclimated to his cool touch in a way that no human should have ever been comfortable with. And then she snatched his hand to her face, studying it curiously, "That is strange indeed…"

"What?"

Laure narrowed her eyes, raising a finger to run over his before looking at her intended. "You have calluses upon your palms, slight and very soft… but your fingertips- the way your thumb felt on my cheek- the surface is flat. You have no print embedded in your skin, as if your hand was carved out of gentle, living marble," she noted, Henry swallowing nervously. She was more perceptive than he ever would have thought she could be, moving to tangle his fingers in her hair, "I assure you that I am no different than you."

"Then let us talk Henry- because I really know very little of you beyond your curious fingers. Where is your favorite place," she asked, delighted at his careless fingertips. "Wherever you are dear," Henry replied instantly, drawing a laugh from her. Laure smiled and reached out to stroke the length of his nose, pursing her lips prudently, "I believe I should have known your answer before then."

A small silence fell, Laure allowing herself to wonder over Henry- it was exciting to touch such a creature she, for one, had never before encountered so intimately. "What of your parents then?" He was quite for a moment, looking away as he spoke, "My father was a man's man- but he was also a brute and therefore I do not look upon my memories of him fondly. But my mother… she was everything to me. You remind me of her, the way in which you laugh and smile at me so lovingly; and your voice- my mother was a singer as well. And a virtuoso at the pianoforte and the harp; music was her passion, despite the fact that she was also an accomplished artist and dancer. She was a handsome woman."

"Then you must have her eyes," Laure said quietly, looking at Henry. "I can see a calm, tenderness there that no brute could ever have. And so they must be your mother's eyes. And so I hope to have a son with his grandmother's eyes, because they are the most beautiful things I have ever had the chance to lay my own upon."

Henry smiled sadly and leaned forward to kiss her, thankful for her sweetness. He laughed after, pulling back and tilting his head to the side as he looked at her. "You wish to have a son, but I am not sure I am so willing to risk your health for such a thing. Women as small as yourself have a difficult time bearing sons," Henry said, noting every small feature and feeling instantly apprehensive. His intended only scoffed and rolled her eyes, "My mother and Avaline both bemoan my size, although they comfort themselves with the fact that I will grow stouter with children." He laughed once again, even though his thoughts were not eased- he doubted the fact that he could ever have children with her, but if the possibility was there, he certainly did not want to tempt fate with Laure at stake. "Look at us, talking like an old married couple…"

She was embarrassed to be such a woman of passionate disposition, for one moment they were simply sitting upon the grass and the next, she was pressed against his chest, the two of them kissing feverishly. It was some time later, when Laure's need for air separated them, that she heard the sounds of voices coming from the back of the house, thankful that there was a large azalea plant separating them from view.

"You have to go Henry! Now," she hissed, pushing him towards the place in the fence where he seemed to slip in and out of her yard easiest. Henry grinned impishly, kissing her twice more before handing her the book she had abandoned in lieu of his presence. He saw her stockings and deftly stole the left, seeing her shocked expression and open mouth as he smiled, jumping over the fence. "I love you Laure!"

"I love you as well Henry!"

Avaline caught a blur of white and brown streaking from the back of the house before she called out to Laure, curious- she had searched the entire house and there was no sign of her. If Lucien found out… "Laure! You have about three seconds to come in before I send out the men-" She got herself together, shouting ahead to Avaline sarcastically, "I am coming! I fell asleep upon the lawn, mother!" The young woman made her appearance barefooted and wild-haired, a book clutched in one hand and her skirts in the other. She was laughing, running up the porch to kiss Avaline's cheek before she moved into the house. "I wish for lunch- I will get myself cleaned up before I join you at the table."

"No socks today, dear?"

"They could have been stolen; you know, thieves will do anything for a young lady's stocking…"


	7. Moments

"Hmmmm, with life as fleeting as the love you gave… hmmmm, like roses on my grave…. Hmmm."

Laure hummed lightly as she sprinkled more flour on the counter top before grabbing her ball of dough and laying it out to be pressed. "Henry, love, you do know that not many husbands- if any- stand in the kitchen as their wives cook for pleasure's sake," she said to Henry as he watched over her, shrugging. "I promised to be by your side- forever, do you not recall? This, I believe, is such a part. And I take pleasure in all time with you. And I take pleasure in all of you…"

She cut her eyes at him and he smiled as he played with an erstwhile curl, looking at the sunlight that filtered through the drawn curtains- Laure was thoughtful, concerned for his sensitive eyes. "I like how I try to keep you away from the church gossip hounds and you decide to host a luncheon for them- you're a stubborn girl Laurelie," Henry said off-handedly; she knew he was teasing and smiled, continuing to make the desserts. When she was finished with one pie, she passed it to Henry and kissed him on the cheek, raising up on the tips of her toes to do so, "The oven please."

"I am curious though," Henry said, looking around the lower floor of the mansion. "Where are your servants? Are there not women to cook and men to serve?"

Laure's face took on a look of disdain, the young woman shaking her head as Henry eyed her curiously. "I have no need for servants when I can damned well take care of myself!" She gasped as she realized how out of line she had been, Henry easing her irrational fears as he let out a booming laugh. "That is not funny and I apologize for it; were the entire church not on their way to make my acquaintance, I would be there now… But the servants are for my father's benefit- Adelaide makes no secrets that she would prefer one or two women to help with the usual tasks, rather than the army my father needs to wait on him. I shall tell you now Henry, we will have no servants."

"Whatever you wish," Henry replied with a soft smile.

Later, the army of servants Laure held so much disdain for swept throughout the house, cleaning it from top to bottom and restoring everything anyone had ever touched to its best condition. Henry kept the women in a jovial mood, having tea with Adelaide and Avaline as he waited for Laure to get dressed.

"Now Henry, I must say you have had this entire house in a state of happiness since your arrival. Could we look forward to such a state for some time more," Adelaide questioned lightly, sipping at her tea. Henry looked around conspiratorially before reaching into his breast pocket, exhaling, "May I show you something?" Both of the women found themselves open-mouthed as Henry produced a ring of silver, the face set with a lovely pearl and surrounded by tiny diamonds. "I promised Laurelie forever, Missus Sforza, and that is a promise I intend to keep. But first, I must have council with your husband…"

Adelaide stood and took Henry's arm, pulling him through the house, "He's in the study. And do take care- the war is starting to wear thin on him, I do believe…"

Lucien turned at the knock upon the door, Henry stepping through and inclining his head respectfully. "Mister Sforza," he said calmly, as if neither held no ill-will when in truth Henry found himself disliking his intended's father intensely. "Mister Sturges, do you have need of me?" The young man nodded before straightening up, his jaw squared, "As you know, I have been keeping company with your daughter for nearly three months now and I found myself in quite pleasant company indeed. It is such that I find myself now wondering what life would be like without her… and I have no wish to discover such a life. I know that Laurelie is what I exist for, what point my meaningless life has led to for she is now all sense, purpose, meaning. And so I ask you now for permission to wed your daughter," Henry said eloquently, his hands behind his back. Lucien sighed, turning his back on the man to stare down at his paperwork and think. "I thought I had more time for this; in all honesty, I was waiting for her to get bored with you. She has a man for two or three weeks and then she rids herself of him, but not you Henry, not you… Frankly, she feels something for or sees something in you that I am not partial to, but I guess that is every father's burden. Your worth in my eyes has declined some but I have no choice but to realize that you are quite an honorable man, that your prospects are good even if you decide to no longer work- your fortune is secure and Laure would be as well. So I believe I have absolutely no choice… but to honor your request."

He felt his heart soar unlike any time before, Henry half-smiling in absolute pleasure- in only a few short hours, they would be well on their way to being married. "Now, as for the dowry-"

"I expect no dowry from you sir- as you have said, my fortune is secure."

Mister Sforza narrowed his eyes, turning to face the young man, "My daughter is the prized gem of my house and her dowry, if not to you, then to the people of this town is a statement. And I for one sir, believe in keeping with my good name: her dowry shall be one hundred… thousand dollars."

"That is very generous," Henry said stiffly, resisting the urge to hit the man.

"No Henry, its not generous enough. Not for her. Nothing and no one will ever be enough."

Henry smiled and agreed, "Sir, you have no idea how right you are…"

* * *

It was a glorious afternoon, the sun peeking through the puffy clouds that moved leisurely across the sky. People milled about the ten acres of land as though it were a park, spreading out over the expanse of green grass with food and family.

"Be careful children," Laure said clippingly as she carried a large pot to the picnic tables without treading on the small people underfoot. Henry swooped in from nowhere and took the pot from her, smiling as he bore her burden. She was thankful, following after him with a hand on his lower back. "They love the pond."

Henry looked at the group of laughing children pointing at the fish or feeding the ducks, smirking. He thought of how lovely his own children could have been standing there: a son with his mother's curls and his own blue eyes, and a daughter with dark ringlets and eyes the color of emeralds. "I am certain to say that not many people find themselves unhappy here," he murmured, looking at the group of women who eyed both he and Laure judgingly. "They are cows, the whole lot of them…" She swatted him before going to where her mother was, Henry looking at a rather large group of men around his age and deciding to be friendly. "Oh hello Henry, I thought you were going to ignore the chaps in lieu of your lady love…" Henry paused and looked at the man who had spoken, his mouth filling with poison.

"Thomas."

The young vampire only smiled, his arms folded over his chest, Henry swallowing. "A word," he asked, Thomas willingly stepping out of the group to talk. "What are you doing here Hurst? Did I or did I not threaten to kill you with my teeth if you even looked-" Thomas scoffed, tipping his hat backwards, "I was invited by the church Henry which means that you have absolutely no authority when it comes to my presence here. And why would you have concern anyway? Do you not trust me?" Henry bared his teeth, stepping closer to the other man. "You lay eyes upon her, you speak to her and I will kill you."

"Would you kill me Henry? In front of her," Thomas challenged, smirking. "Where would that leave you then? Alone, heartbroken and in front of an execution squad- because no woman, and especially not Laurelie Sforza, will invite a murderer to bed."

"Henry?"

He turned to the sound of his name being called, Laure looking at him with a nervous expression. Henry shot a glare at Thomas before moving to meet his intended, "Get out Thomas." Laure wrapped her arm around his waist, pressing her hand to his chest to calm him down. "Why is he here?" Henry's response was scathing and full on unintended hate, his eyes cutting back to Thomas: "He was invited."

Laure reached up to press her forehead against his cheek before sighing- she couldn't kiss him like she needed to in view of so many people and so she had to settle for skin-on-skin contact that was only a little less taboo.

"I have to go make some more drinks but please, please don't let your head get ahead of your heart," she said, smiling at him softly. "You are a gentle creature Henry Sturges."

"Oh please, I am an animal."

She slapped away his hand as he reached out to capture her within his grasp again, laughing even as she chastised him silently. Laure felt light as she followed her mother's orders to keep their guests happy, allowing her gaze to fall on the pond. The group of children had moved on save for one, a little girl sitting on the dock as she let her toes dangle in the water. She looked around for her mother, worried, pouring one last cup of tea before starting towards the pond to get the child. One moment she was there and the next she fell head first into the water silently, Laure's heart stopping a beat. She ran towards the pond, running through the crowd of people to throw herself into the water- she knew that it was nearly twenty feet deep and murky five feet down. She fought through the panic building in her chest as she took a breath and submerged herself into the pond, disappearing from view.

"Laure? Laure!"

Henry heard Adelaide screaming, more screams following after from various women in the crowd. He saw a shoe bob to the surface of the water and knew that she had fallen in, moving like a blur to the pond, stripping his clothes as he went. Thomas was right after him, both men plunging into the water- they had no need for air and wherever she was in the dim water, they would be able to find her unlike other men.

Laure wrapped her arms around the child, her body limp as she started back towards the surface. Her feet were stuck in the thick mud of the pond's floor but worse yet, her dress had caught hold of something, and she felt her lungs start to burn. She looked towards the tiny pinprick of light that was the sun filtering down through the silt-filled water, longing for air- and then Henry was there. His hand wrapped around her arm, pulling without making any progress, Laure shaking her head and pushing the child towards him. He saw the pleading look in her eyes and knew that however the night ended, that he would be with her… in life or death. Henry took the little girl in his arms and kicked to the surface, meeting the air with a convincing gasp before bringing the child above him. He moved to the pond's edge and laid the child down, pressing his ear to the girl's chest and attempting to hear a heartbeat- it was faint, but it was there. "Someone tend to her! I have to go back-"

Thomas broke the surface with Laure in his arms, coughing up the water from his lungs as he fought to the bank. "She's not breathing… and she has no heartbeat," he said, looking at Henry. The older vampire bared his teeth and shoved Thomas out of the way, looking at Laure's wide open eyes. "Keep away from her! Give us space," Henry shouted, pressing on Laure's chest to bring the water from her lungs. There was nothing and so he turned her head to the side, a thin trickle of water streaming from her mouth. "Laurelie, please…" He heard a wailing cry that could only be her mother, pressing upon her chest again- this seemed like a very bad dream, a nightmare unfolding before him that he could not awaken from. "Dear Lord, please do not take another love from me; you will take me before I ever allow you to do that again," Henry prayed quietly, looking down at her ashen cheeks, her lips colorless. And then his breath started to quicken as his thoughts caught up with him, Henry grasping the top of her bodice and ripping it apart- there was no place for modesty here. Once more, he pressed against her chest, water now streaming from her mouth. Laure coughed, startled, Henry taking her into his lap and letting out a sob of relief. "Hi, hi," he said with a smile, stroking back her hair. A man moved forward to throw his jacket over Laure as people ran to get another doctor, the couple looking into each other's eyes thankfully. "How am I supposed to thank you for this," Laure asked shakily, her entire body aching- she had seen death and lived to tell the tale. "How could I ever thank you for life?"

"Marry me," Henry breathed, the rush he felt earlier leaving him completely spent.

"Okay."

She smiled serenely and wrapped her fingers around his before collapsing, her body overworked from the day's very strange turn of events.

Henry carried her inside the house, Avaline moving with him to Laure's bedroom. "Let me get you some clothes dear- can you put some logs in the oven," she asked, her eyes still full of worry for the young woman. He reached out to touch her shoulder, squeezing gently, "She is in good hands here Avaline."

As soon as she had excused herself, Henry set about checking Laure's body for any wounds- she was under the water with Thomas for far longer than he cared for and that bastard was trying his hardest to make Henry understand her human frailties, which as of now, he saw all too well. "I didn't bite her." Henry turned to see Thomas in the doorway, his clothes soaked thoroughly and his eyes fixed on Laure.

"I know better than that," Thomas murmured, Henry covering his love again in the sheet from her bed.

"I thank you for saving her life… but do not forget that I once saved yours; we are even now. Leave before someone sees you," Henry replied quietly, sitting down beside Laure- some color had returned to her face and he kissed her hand, swallowing. "Thank you." Avaline knocked on the door and Henry looked at her, smiling tiredly. "These are one of the butler's clothes but they should fit- Adelaide requested that you stay with your betrothed until the doctor arrives. She wants you seen as well," the kind woman said, Henry kissing Laure's hand again as he stood. He took the clothes but politely refused the doctor, knowing that any sort of medical care on their part would result in the discovery of his true nature, "I will wait until you have changed her. I will be in the hall Miss Avaline."

The doctor arrived before Avaline was done tending to Laure, Henry seeing fit to tell him all that had happened- Dr. Smith entered the room quickly as the nurse moved into the hall, needing to check on Laure. "Go in with her. Please." Avaline then threw her arms around him tightly, tears streaming down her face: "Thank you Henry; thank God for you…"

Henry sat with Laure through the assessment of her condition, seeing how she stirred when his skin touched hers. "Cold," she murmured, her eyes sliding over to look at him- he seemed radiant, almost ethereal to her blurred eyes. "You are so cold… Go stand by the fire." He nodded and leaned down to kiss her forehead before doing as she asked, the heat uncomfortable to him. When Dr. Smith was finished he turned to Henry, gripping his shoulder, "She is going to be just fine. Miss Sforza will need some days' rest, but she will be fine. Congratulations on your engagement son."

"Thank you," Henry said, looking down at Laure's now sleeping form.

Avaline entered the room when the doctor left, finding Henry asleep at Laure's side, holding the covers down with his body- it was most improper but considering all that had happened, she ventured that he deserved to be at her side at least for an hour or so. She would tell the others that Henry wanted a few moments of privacy with his new fiancée, leaving them to do so as soon as it formulated in her mind.

In truth, Henry was not asleep, feigning so that he could have a few moments alone with Laure.

Her curls were still wet and there was a smudge of dirt on her cheek, Henry licking his thumb to rid her of it. He loved everything about the woman in her arms: her heart, her kindness, her willingness to lay down her life- though he loved that particular quirk a little less at the moment. As well, he loved her wit, her intelligence, her lively nature, her immense beauty, her compassion- something that new no bounds- the warmth which she exuded from every pore, and her confidence; he loved many other things as well, but they were such he could not or would not put into words for propriety's sake.

"Other men have claimed to be the happiest in the world, but none with such justice and conviction," Henry whispered, kissing her temple lightly. "For it is only I who has you."


	8. The Turning of Pages

Laure awoke quite late two mornings after the near fatal drowning- her body had sought the natural recuperative rest of sleep and she, for one, was glad for it: she felt better than she ever had. She looked around the room with a quick glance, finding herself very much alone. With a sigh, she reached up to touch her face, startled by the sensation of ice against her cheek. "What in the world-" Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the ring upon her right hand, swallowing as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. Laure reached out and rang the bell on her four-poster, calling out to the rest of the house, "Avaline!"

The nurse entered the room with a grateful smile at the sight of her young charge away and red-cheeked, a tray of food in her hands. "Laure, it is so good to see you awake-" Laure had no patience for food or Avaline at the moment, looking at her evenly. "I would like to see Henry," she said firmly, Avaline sighing.

"Dear, that man has left your side very little since the accident- we sent home to get some rest; I have no doubt that he will return later," she replied calmly, knowing that Laure was a very tenacious creature. She started to get out of bed and Avaline shouted at her in French, the younger woman glaring fiercely at her. "Please Ava," Laure said in French, using the old pet name she had favored as a child. "I need to see him."

A page boy was sent from the house and returned less than ten minutes later with Henry in tow, the man anxious that Laure was calling for him. He entered her room to find her smiling smugly at Avaline, the older woman muttering in French about how stubborn and hardheaded she was. "Henry my love," Laure smiled, holding her hands out to him. He moved to kneel before her, kissing her hands before moving to kiss her lightly, "I am glad to see that you have still not left me; I was worried." She looked at him with loving eyes while stroking his cheek, Henry taking her hand and kissing each finger gently. "I believe we agreed on forever," Laure smiled in reply. "And yet you were so determined to defy that, no matter how selfless you thought you were being. If not for that insufferable Thomas Hurst," Henry muttered, his love brushing his hair back from his face. She sighed and smiled again, happy to see him. "I had a dream about you… I was still underneath the water and I saw your face, but it wasn't your face Henry. Your eyes were dark and your teeth were like sabers- you took me in your arms and held me underneath the surface with you. My lungs burned… my entire body was on fire-" Henry was troubled by the dream- had she seen his true face while he had swam towards her? He could not remember but he never wanted her to have such nightmares, much less about him. "I want you to know that you are the most precious thing to me, more so than my very own life. I will never hurt you- and that I swear. I love you."

"And I love you."

Laure quieted herself before reaching out to him, Henry tentative to the sweet and gentle strokes of her fingers upon his cheek. "Why do you touch me so," he asked quietly, seeing her smile. "It comforts me, because I like the feel of your skin. It is silky and inviting- nothing like I thought how a man would feel, if a little cold…"

"My love, you know that I would love nothing more than to spend every waking moment with you but I find myself in need of... some sleep. Forgive me for needing to take my leave so soon," Henry said, knowing that she was much too close to him and his secrets for comfort at the moment. Laure looked a little crest-fallen but he kissed her forehead before taking her right hand in his and looking down at the ring he himself had placed there, smiling softly. "They say that beauty is in the eye of the beholder, but I'm afraid that even a layman has to see such perfection as this hand…"

She smiled, shooing him away, "Go and return to me."

"Only you."

* * *

Laure fought to suppress a yawn as she and Henry sat side by side in church, her parents on the other side of her. Henry seemed to share her disdain for the monotonous drone of Pastor Clemens' voice, reaching out to lace his fingers through hers as he gave a tender squeeze- it was all she needed to sit up straighter and smile, Henry doing the same. The sermon had to do with action in times of need or hardships, the pastor pausing to survey the crowd, most who seemed to be dozing off as well. "Among men, it is those few who have the courage to act who follow the Lord's teachings. For instance, those who attended the church luncheon last week gave witness to the extraordinary acts of two young men and a young woman in our very own midst. A brave and courageous woman who risked her life for another, the two strong and convicted men who went above and beyond the call of duty when a young girl fell into the depths of darkness. These three young people are the very definition of the Good Samaritan- and so I would like Mister Henry Sturges, Mister Thomas Hurst, Miss Laurelie Sforza and Miss Clara Basset to stand."

Henry and Laure looked at each other before standing, facing the pulpit as she looked out of the corner of her eye at the little girl three pews in front of them. Henry was rather focused on Thomas, his face stern as the younger man beamed at the pastor. "I would like everyone to thank God for having these four remarkable and loved people sitting among us today. As well, I would like to congratulate Mister Sturges and Miss Sforza on their engagement- now let us sing," the pastor said, the organ starting up as everyone open their hymnals and stood.

After church, Clara's parents came up to hug Henry and Laure, thanking them many times for their daughter's life. As Henry watched, many more people moved to talk to Laure, the young man moving to lean against the wall to wait. She was so beaming, shining with such an inner light that people seemed to radiate towards hers- and today particularly, her choice of attire had more than a few men flocking to her heat. Laure was clad in a soft blue dress that accentuated her womanly curves and full bosom; when he had first seen her he couldn't help but stare, mouth agape until Avaline hit him with the newspaper. Henry smiled now, Laure turning to catch his peaceful expression- she was sure she loved that man more than anything else.

She found her place in his arms shortly, the two sharing a brief hug and a kiss.

"Henry. We can expect you for dinner tonight, can we not," Adelaide asked, approaching them with Lucien at her side. He smiled warmly and inclined his head, "There is no place I would rather be." She smiled in reply, looking at her daughter and motioning for her to come along.

"We have guests tonight Laure."


	9. Curses and Secrets

"This is very bad, very bad indeed…"

Laure stood in the parlor, peeking around the doorway to where her mother stood in the foyer. Avaline came up behind her, shooing her back to the couch in anticipation of Henry's arrival, "And why do you say that? He is the man who pulled you from the pond, after all."

"He and Henry have quarreled and no matter the circumstances surrounding the three of us, my fiancé does not seem to care. Thomas must have angered him greatly- I know Henry and he is not one to anger over trivial things," Laure replied nervously, smoothing her dress down. Both of the women looked up when a knock came upon the door frame, the younger lady swallowing nervously- she did not want to find herself upon the wrong side of Henry's temper so soon after their engagement. "Hello Mister Hurst. It is a pleasure to see you again; welcome to my home."

"I am so glad to see you well still Miss Sforza; you are hardy, that is certain," Thomas said, inclining his head towards her. He took a seat at the other end of the couch, hearing the peculiar way in which Laure's heart started to quicken. "Will Henry be joining us tonight?" Laure turned to face him, her nostrils flaring in indignation, "Thomas, I have no idea why you and Henry find yourself at odds but he has kindly asked me to stay impartial and away from you- do not put me in the middle of your dispute."

Thomas smiled and looked towards the door, folding his gloved hands in his lap. "You do not have to look further than a mirror to discover the truth of our disagreement Laurelie…"

She was staring at him in confusion when Henry made his appearance, instantly inflamed at the sight of Laure and Thomas sitting together, the latter with a pleased, almost smug smile on his face. "Darling," he said stiffly, staring at Thomas. Laure stood and allowed her intended to take her hand, leading her into a back hallway. He was more worried than angered, looking at both of her hands closely for any signs of trauma or abuse- the wrist and hands were the easiest place to bite underneath the guise of a kiss, the actual bite barely felt by the chosen victim. "What are you doing," she asked quietly, Henry exhaling when he saw that she was unharmed. He kissed her hands before looking at her, swallowing, "I told you once that I would never harm you… but Laure, there are other people who will-"

"You mean the man sitting at my dinner table?"

Henry looked towards the parlor, knowing that Thomas could hear him even as he whispered. "He thinks that our relationship is ill-involving of both of us. We are very different, you and I, and I fear to say it that I am closer to Thomas Hurst than I could ever be to you," he murmured, his intended slowly removing her hands from his. Henry flinched in rejection before she replaced her hands on her cheek, Laure's eyes searching his even in the dim lighting, "Darling, you are not making any sense whatsoever. Is something the matter? Are you in trouble?" He took her into his arms, pressing his lips to her forehead with a sigh.

"You should not concern yourself with protecting me, love," Henry said, hearing Adelaide call the guests for dinner.

"I concern myself with all aspects of you," Laure replied quietly. "No matter if I have the strength or not to protect you dear Henry."

He felt himself fall in love all over again with her, wishing he could simply marry her and have the privilege of calling her his- truly. They were meant to be together, meant to exist as one powerful entity; Henry wanted it to be so that he could not discern where he ended and she began.

They sat beside each other at the table, Henry's hand upon her knee chastely and his chair closer to hers than what was probably appropriate. Thomas sat across from them with his dinner date at his side- like his other date, she too was plain in the face, but to her credit, still a virgin: Henry could smell the alluring sweetness of her blood. He smiled at the couple before turning to Laure's mother, resting his chin in his hands, "Missus Sforza, I am pleased to be in your company. I hope the man of the house does not think ill of me for complimenting your immense beauty." Adelaide blushed and smiled, looking at Lucien. "I am sure he would think nothing of the sort, not after you gave us back our even more beautiful daughter-"

"I am afraid it is not my praises you should be singing, but Henry's- he is the one who brought her back around."

"And you brought her from the water," Lucien said firmly, looking at his future son-in-law almost smugly. "If you had not been there, we would have never seen her again."

Henry wanted to lash out and tell him that he would have taken extraordinary measures to save his Laure's life, done anything to keep her on this earth- either as the angel she was born or as the demon he would soon curse her to be. But as that was not suitable dinner conversation, he kept quiet and bit his tongue. Laure moved to rest her hand over his, squeezing gently and looking at him apologetically.

The tension around the dinner table was tangible and felt by all, Adelaide looking up to catch Laure's careful gaze. She knew that something was wrong, as any mother would know, trying to decipher the reasons from her daughter's face. "Laure, can I speak to you," she asked, standing up quickly. Her eyes were drawn and Laure knew that was not a good sign, mirroring her mother's movements. They stepped into the foyer, her mother looking at her. "What is going on at my table, Laurelie Rose? Is there anything you need to tell me?"

"Whatever the problem between Mister Hurst and Henry, it is none of our business- we must stay impartial to their disagreement," Laure replied eloquently and evasively. Henry inwardly clapped for her poise, knowing that lesser women would have told the entire tale verbatim- he was glad that whatever they talked about would stay between them. "Laure, there is no such thing as impartiality; not when you have involved yourself with both men."

"Involved myself?"

Adelaide let out a sigh and looked at her daughter, "You cannot expect to simply dismiss the man who saved your life from it. It's the way in which the webs of fate weave themselves."

"Adelaide, we are moving the party into the parlor," Lucien called, his wife sighing and moving to meet them there. "We are ladies Laure, and as such, we have to be of a constant courteous nature-"

Henry moved to take Laure's hand in his and looked at Adelaide, bowing. "Missus, I am afraid that I must request a stroll with your daughter tonight. Is that favorable to you," he questioned, looking at Laure slyly- both of them needed a break. When she agreed, he took her left hand in his and moved to kiss it, seeing the raised, red welts between her wrist and knuckles. "Adelaide, are you unwell?" She shook her head and covered one of her hands with the other, "It is nothing to worry yourself about dear; just a scratch."

Unfortunately for all of them, and Adelaide in particular, it was more than just a little scratch.

* * *

Avaline answered the door when Henry came calling, looking weary and drawn. Henry had sought to keep his distance and it had been two nights since his presence had graced the halls of the Sforza house, the young man anxious to be back. He was instantly on edge when a wail broke the air, knowing Laure's voice better almost than his own. The au pair looked at him seriously before starting up the stairs, "Come quickly."

Laure let out another wail for Avaline before bursting out of her mother's room, seeing her betrothed and running to his arms. "She is my mother, Henry, my mother," she said repeatedly, her hysterics at an absolute high. Henry held her against his chest, looking over her shoulder into the room where Adelaide laid upon her bed, thrashing about and covered in sweat. "Avaline," Henry called sharply, the nurse pulling her unkempt hair back into a bun. "Lucien has gone for the doctor himself- we thought it was just a fever…"

It was a fever, Henry thought, pain radiating in his chest for Laure- a fever no one truly survived.

He sat with Laure, cursing every tear that fell from her eye upon Thomas Hurst; it was he who had bitten Adelaide Sforza, sending poison coursing through her innocent veins. She had sinned not, was only good and kind- and was now dying to show Henry the truth that he was not meant to exist so happily amongst the humans from which he had to feed.

"Laure, come and let me make you some tea," Henry murmured, helping her to her feet and leading her down to the kitchens. "She writhes upon her deathbed- Adelaide, my mama. It was only two days ago that she was fine! And now; this darkness spreading up her arm from the rash on her hand. It is not an infection, not any that Avaline as a nurse has ever seen before," Laure said in broken whispers, sitting at the table as Henry put a kettle onto the stove. "What is this Henry? A curse? A plague?"

Henry sighed and kept his back to Laure, knowing that he was tasked with telling her of Adelaide's fate.

"Yes, it is a curse," he murmured, hearing Laure let out a soft keening sound. "And it is I who brought this sickness to your home."

"What do you mean?"

Laure was frozen as Henry turned to face her, his blue eyes full of sadness and fear- two things he had never felt so strongly until that moment. He knelt before her, taking Laure's hands in his and kissed them softly, sniffling. "I have not been true to you about who… and what I am. If I could return, to spare you this turmoil, to spare sweet Adelaide this impending death, I would. Truly. I never intended for this to happen-" She pulled away from him, moving backwards, "What do you mean that you brought this sickness to my home? What sickness is this?" Henry stood, walking towards her, trying to find the words to keep her at ease. "If not for me, you would have never met Thomas Hurst- it is he who poisoned your mother. Poisoned her with the essence of death-"

"Henry, you are scaring me," Laure said, beginning to weep.

"I should scare you."

The front door opened and Henry heard words that set his blood to boil, all of his anger blistering away at his careful composure, "Well, I would indeed like to stay here and keep tabs on Missus Adelaide's state; I find myself saddened by this news-"

"Thomas Hurst, you bastard," Henry shouted, storming out of the kitchen into the foyer. He disregarded the three humans around him, turning on Thomas and baring his teeth. "You have no right to step into this house, whose mistress you have murdered! Leave now!"

"Henry-"

He flung open the front door and promptly kicked Thomas through it, hearing the young vampire let out a snarl. Thomas landed on his feet, discarding his hat and cane as he glared at Henry, "You should take care of the company we keep; yours is a fool's vengeance for a woman you barely even knew-" Henry took menacing steps down to the place where his rival stood, doing away with his own material belongs in preparation to fight. "She is the mother of the woman I love, you Godless son of a bitch! You have decimated a family, and for what? To prove me false?"

"To take Laure for myself," Thomas hissed, Henry's nostrils flaring. "You hold within your grasp wine and fancy yourself content with water. I'm saving you from hating yourself when you accidentally kill her, you miserable ass."

Henry went for his throat and was blocked with ease, the fledgling spinning behind him and delivering a sharp blow between Henry's shoulders. He went to his knees before turning to pull Thomas's legs from underneath him, smiling as he heard the sickening crack of Thomas's head hitting the pavement. There was blood then, spreading on the steps of the Sforza house- Henry could faintly hear voices urging him to stop.

"Dear God, dear God," Laure cried, clutching at her throat.

He looked up at his beloved, seeing his reflection in her eyes. He stood in a sliver of the light that fell from the open door, his eyes black, his face veined with blue, his teeth like sabers. Henry saw the horror in her eyes and was strangely glad to have put the fear in her, even if it was by killing another man.

"Dear God," she whispered again before her eyes rolled back into her head.

Henry fled then, knowing that he would never return to the arms that he had finally found solace in after an eternity of darkness. He would never return to the state of love that surrounded them, never to Laure… condemned to spend the rest of his hell without the comfort of the only person who had ever felt like home.

When Laure came to, she was in her bed, one of the young doctors looking down at her as he pressed his fingers to her wrists. The night's experiences escaped her at first, her eyes turning upon the man tending to her, "His eyes… Did they burn as coals?" The doctor looked at her, not understanding her mumbled words and sighing. "You must have hit the ground harder than I first thought; eyes do not burn as coals, Miss Sforza. You are hallucinating-" Laure stared up at the ceiling, her head falling back into the pillows; that doctor was a complete idiot, because she knew what she had seen. Her beautiful sweet Henry, as evil-looking as he had been within her dreams- dreams she now knew had been completely and utterly true, memories within her nightmares of that time she had spent underneath the water. "His eyes burned as coals, searing into the very soul of me…"

Laure saw her chance to escape when the doctor stepped out to talk with his colleague, knowing that there was truth to be had on Henry's part. She had forgone her coat and shoes by the time she had decided to go out of the window, jumping out onto a sturdy-looking tree limb just below her window. It was raining and she felt the cold start to seep into her bones, making her way to the ground lightly. She ran all the way to Henry's house, beating the knocker against the door with all of her might.

Henry was in the middle of packing a trunk with his journals- his most treasured possessions from the last three hundred years- when he heard the door, unsure if it was the police once again. He had decided that to escape the burden of his guilt, he would join the military and simply disappear from Laure's life; she had already lost her mother to one of his kind. He refused to take her life as well.

The knocker sounded again and Henry moved to peer through the peephole, seeing a very emotional and shivering Laure upon his doorstep. He flung open the door, his fiancée almost surprised to see the anger, pain and agony etched into his features, "Have you gone completely mad woman? Come inside- before someone sees you."

"Damn propriety," Laure said, moving past Henry into his home. It was her first time gracing his walls with her presence but she did not have time to marvel at its countless wonders, looking at the man she loved so dearly. He disappeared through the house but returned almost before she had the chance to blink, holding a pair of trousers and a linen shirt. "You should change; you could catch a cold-"

"Henry, enough of this nonsense!"

He looked at her evenly, looking directly into eyes he knew would haunt the rest of his now meaningless existence. Laure met his gaze fearlessly and for a moment, her focus blurred- there had been a million questions she had meant to ask Henry, then suddenly she was in his arms, her wet body pressed against his cold figure. He was unforgiving, a hardened man unlike any human ever had been, Laure finding herself bending to his kisses and his body. She molded herself to him and around him, Henry trying to be careful with her as he pushed her back into the nearest wall. Venom began to pool in his mouth and experiencing the worst agony from pulling away from her, Henry let out a choked sound, his beloved doing the same. "Talk to me," Laure said quietly, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her arms were still half-wrapped around Henry, trying to support him- at the moment, he seemed to be at a loss for words and of control of his body; just standing seemed to be an incredible burden. "For once Henry, tell me the truth."

"Are you sure you want to hear the truth," Henry asked roughly, pulling away finally and moving to sit on the edge of his coffee table. Laure stared after him before taking a seat less than a foot away from him on the couch, staring at his melancholy face, "I am afraid… but yes, I want to know. I saw something in you tonight that frightened me and my God Henry, I don't understand! Reality seems to lack all sense- we lack sense; how am I supposed to love you when I don't even know who you are? Look at me- I am the woman you say you love! And you cannot even look at me…"

"It is not you," he snapped venomously, looking up at her. "Its me- I don't want you to see this, this monster that tricked you into loving it just to get close. Do you know why I chose you in the first place? It was your scent Laurelie- the very blood that runs through your veins. I planned on working my way into your life and simply killing you… but then I, Henry Sturges, the… vampire fell in love."

She searched his face, trying to find some thin trace of humor, but only darkness was there, her throat feeling tight all of a sudden. "Henry, there are no such creatures; vampires exist only in the pages of children's books-" Despair washed over him, Henry pained to see such fear in her eyes and to know that he was the cause. "Don't be frightened of me…" He saw his vision sharpen and perfect as he revealed himself to her, every sense heightened- his teeth glistened with the venom he could feel finally flowing from his fangs, his nails digging bloody crescents into his palms. Laure let out a anguished sob, Henry turning away from her, "I promised that I would never hurt you and I will not. I swear it upon my life."

"I need to know everything Henry. And I mean, every moment of what brought us to this point," Laure sobbed before moving to run her hands back over her wet hair. Henry nodded and agreed, moving to retrieve the clothes once more, "My… life spans over three hundred years, Laurelie. I will tell you, once you have changed and I do not have to be concerned about your health. Please."

Henry led Laure to his bedroom and the adjoining bathroom, resting on the trunk at the foot of his bed. He sighed, knowing that the next few hours would be filled with pain for the both of them- he would be forced to relive his past and she would have to confront his true nature again and again.

She exited the bathroom dressed in his clothes, looking at Henry once before laying down upon his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "For these long months, I stumbled in the dark, relying upon your words alone and hoping that Providence would not fail me," his intended murmured, trying her best to find her words. "How do you… live on blood alone? How can you walk in the sunlight? What of coffins? Do you have a soul Henry? How did your kind come to exist at all?"

Henry didn't have the answers to any of her questions- like most, when he was young to this life, he had spent years obsessing over his 'lineage' in an attempt to uncover the first of his kind hoping to find some cure to his state. Of course, he had failed- as all other had- only able to go back three or four generations. "When I was newly made, the slightest sunlight blistered my skin and rendered me ill, much the same way any excess of sunlight can sicken a man. Over time I became resistant to the sun's effects and became able to walk freely during the day- so long as I stray away from direct and harsh light. My eyes, however, never adjusted. As for coffins, I cannot speak for others, but I am quite comfortable in a normal bed… As for your other questions: unfortunately for both of us, my ancestry will remain shrouded in darkness. There are some who believe that we began as a wicked spirit or demon, passed from one unfortunate soul to another- a curse propagated through blood. Others- of my kind- believe we owe our parentage to… the devil himself. And there are more still, myself among them, who have come to believe that our 'curse' never began at all- that vampires and humans are merely different animals. Two species that have existed side by side since Adam and Eve were expelled from paradise: one gifted with superior ability and length of life while the other was more fragile, but gifted with superior numbers. The only certainty is that we shall never be certain at all," he replied quietly and slowly, allowing the words to sink in for her young mind.

"And your experience these past years," she questioned, unsure if she wanted to hear his answer.

When he was silent, she sniffled once before biting down on her bottom lip. "I find it hard to… comprehend that the man I love is not- not the man I love," Laure whispered, still unable to look at Henry. He was hurt by her words, looking over her figure sadly, "Are we so unalike, you and I? Have we not both lost something to my condition? You a mother? I a life?"

Laure squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed, letting out a quiet breath when she was ready.

"My… mother dies as we speak- and yet I am here. Please: I need to have grasp on reality again."

"Laure, my love," Henry finally spoke, turning to look at the moon through his window. "I am afraid your concept on veracity and truth are only half of the story…"


	10. Truth

"On the twenty-second of July, year 1587 three ships carrying one hundred and seventeen English souls landed on northern Roanoke Island, in what is today called North Carolina," Henry began, swallowing- he knew his next words would cause Laure a great deal of pain. "Among the teeming mass of men, women and children was a man of twenty-and-three named Henry Fitzwilliam Sturges, average in height and build. Accompanying him was a woman named Edeva… Sturges."

Laure let out a great choking sob and he pitied her, knowing that her pain was his burden to bear. He knew the thoughts occupying her mind, his love knowing that she was not the first, that this faceless woman had had Henry in ways she as of yet had not been able to. "My… wife was but a day younger and an inch shorter than I, with hair of the finest flaxen and eyes a strange shade of green-brown. There had never been a more delicate, a more fetching creature in all the annals of times to rival her until I met you… We experienced a harrowing voyage, one plagued by bad weather and death- but we made it through, landing upon that island. And shortly after, Virginia Dare was born, the first English baby born in the New World- I only tell you this, because it is how Thomas Crowley came into the true fold of the colony. He was a plump, balding man of fifty-six, tall in stature with a kind albeit pockmarked face and a love of jokes. It was that man- that doctor, who cared for the young and the old, a healer- who was my maker.

"He was a vampire."

Henry swallowed against the knot in his throat before continuing with his story, unable to look at Laure as she continued to let the great shaking albeit nearly silent sobs overcome her, staring into the nothingness of his own mind's eye, "You know the story of how Governor White died with guilt for the loss of the colonists, but I believe that it is better he never learned the truth. After we settled and he returned to England, the people of Roanoke were beset by a strange illness, which produced an acute fever in its victims. The fever led to delusions, coma and eventually, death… Dr. Crowley seemed powerless to curb its effects- in the three months after our arrival, ten succumbed to the plague. Three onths after that, a dozen more. It was Eleanor Dare, the mother of Virginia and the daughter of Governer White who discovered Crowley's secret; her husband was the most recent victim of the fever the night the entire colony was decimated. She walked into the room where he was and was met with the sigh of Crowley with his mouth around her husband's neck. Her screams brought several men running, prepared to fight the Croatans, but instead finding the woman and husband slaughtered, and the infant Virginia in the vampire's claws. They perished there." He heard Laure moving and turned to see her attempting to stand, moving to support her in her weakened state. "Laurelie." Henry grasped the tops of her arms and she began to claw at him, trying to escape him, "I will hear no more of this!" However, he had no intentions of going unheard- especially when the most important part of the story was yet to be told- rather forcefully returning her to sit on the bed. "Laurelie, was it not you who asked me to tell you of my story? You owe me-"

She slapped him forcefully, her red-blotched cheeks stained with dried tears. Henry was more hurt emotionally by the fact that she would strike him than by the actual blow, refraining himself from acting rashly. Laure shook out her hurt fingers, surmising that there would be bruises there sooner or later- he was as hard as stone. "I do not owe you a goddamn thing Henry Sturges," Laure shouted shrilly, breathing heavily as she stared at him. He was quite for a few moments longer before attempting to relax his hands from the fists they had curled into, his voice strained.

"I heard the screams of those men, who perished at once; I dressed and told Edeva to do the same, thinking it an attack by the natives. I charged into the night with my pistol, determined to protect my home to the last, but as I reached the clearing in the center of the village, I was met with an incredible sight… a terrifying sight. Thomas Crowley- his eyes black, a pair of white razors in his mouth- tearing a man in half, spilling his innards everywhere. My friends were scattered upon the ground, some with limbs missing, some with heads missing. Crowley took notice of me and all the courage left me- I could only think of escape. Only of Edeva… and the unborn child in her womb."

It was then that Laure burst into tears, standing again before collapsing into Henry's arms when he moved to support her; it was a hard blow to her already fragile heart, knowing that the man she loved had lain with another woman, had created a child with a woman he had married. She could never be in God's eyes, truthfully, what Edeva had already been to Henry. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her head to his chest and kissing the top of her head. "We never made it to the coast- we ran until our lungs burned, until she slowed and I felt his steps behind us, breaking the earth as he went," Henry whispered into her curls, his arms tightening around her still trembling form. She licked her lips, attempting to speak before finally finding her voice, "Were… you in pain?"

"I remember none of it," he replied untruthfully, somewhat easing her pain. "Only that I woke on my stomach and knew at once that my wounds were mortal. My body lay shattered- my limbs all but useless- dried blood over my eyes rendering me half blind. I could hear Edeva's labored breath, knowing that she was even closer to the end than I… she called out for mercy, for Jesus… for me. She lay on her side, her yellow dress stained with blood, her yellow hair matted with it. I dragged myself to her with two broken arms and stared into her eyes, running my hand through her hair. I told her not to be afraid. And then she went."

"What of the others?"

Henry pulled away to look at her face, wishing that he could somehow comfort her, "By sunrise, Crowley had dragged all of the settlers into the woods and buried them; explaining a plauge was easier than trying to convince some one hundred men and women that he was innocence of any wrongdoing. They would have questioned him, discovered him… Of his one hundred and twelve fellow settlers, only one person had been spared his wrath- Virginia Dare. She was sentimental to him, a baby he had personally delivered, the first English soul born in the New World. I saw him holding her as I stood at a tree, carving the letters 'CRO' into the trunk- I daresay he was surprised to see me still alive, but it was my dying effort to expose the identity of my murderer that kept me on my feet. The murderer of my wife and child. He laughed and having a brilliant idea from my carving, moved to scratch the word 'CROATOAN' into a nearby post to place the blame on someone else. The bastard… I spat at him and Crowley chuckled- he must have seen something he admired in my biting anger even to the last of my breath, moving towards me. He- I cannot speak of it in detail, only to say that when I had awakened in this life, that… Virginia Dare was no longer with us."

"Did you partake in her death," Laure asked quietly, swallowing.

"I am afraid… yes."

She untangled herself from his arms and took a steadying breath, folding her arms over her chest as she looked at Henry. "Take me home at once Henry," Laure demanded quietly, an unnatural calm seeming to surround her. "Please."

"Of course," Henry said, wrapping a heavy coat around her shoulders before lifting her into his arms. If she was uncomfortable- which he did not doubt was the case- she did not give any indication, allowing Henry to carry her home. Laure was silent the entire journey, which disturbed him immensely, only opening her mouth to ask him stiffly to set her down on the porch. She opened the door before taking off Henry's coat and handing it to him, starting into the house. He made to move after him, caught off-guard by his betrothed's scathing retort, "I will be damned before you step another foot inside this house Henry Sturges!"

Avaline came running at her shout, her brow covered in sweat as she looked at her young charge. Never before had she seen Laure so angered or so serious, her jaw set and her entire body tensed like an animal preparing itself to leap at another's throat. Laure continued on as if she did not even notice the fact that they were joined by another, her hand tight on the doorknob. "You have lied to me from the very first moment we met and _that_ is unforgivable. Because you decided to covet what was not yours, you have cost my mother her life and us _our_ future, you soulless bastard! How am I to ever attempt to love another how I have loved you," she shouted at the top of her lungs even as her voice broke, burning tears in her eyes. Henry was speechless, every word another knife wound to his long dead heart. "You have ruined me! My family! My life! I hate you Henry- I never want to see you again! Get out!"

Laure snatched off her engagement ring and threw it at Henry's face as hard as she could before slamming the door in his face, the heartbroken man looking at the cool wood of the door. He could sense her warmth behind it, reaching out to place his hand against the house and sighing as he took his leave. Henry turned away, returning to his home and packing the rest of his belongings. Looking at the cross on his wall, he pressed his hands together and swallowed back bile, trying to keep his nerve. "You have only punished me in this life- you took my wife, my child, my humanity- and for the longest time, I have hated you. But I cannot hate you, especially when you gave me Laurelie. I have learned not to ask you for anything, but I must request… I must beg of you to take care of her. She is the only woman I can ever say I have truly ever loved and you have taken her from me as well, but I realize now that it is only for the best. Thank you," Henry said, his head bowed in prayer.

He pulled Laure's engagement ring out of his pocket, staring at it mournfully. "Thank you for her."


	11. Into the Void

Laure was indeed in a troubling state.

The night she had broken her engagement to Henry, she had sat up with Adelaide, seeing everything that was happening without truly comprehending it. The thought of losing her mother was almost too much for the young woman to bear, wanting nothing more than to take a knife and plunge it deeply into Thomas Hurst's cold, black heart. She had held her mother's hand then, sitting with a cold, almost regal air and staring at the wall as she listened to her mother's labored breaths, counting each of the, her father staring at her intently. He was troubled seeing his daughter clothed in men's attire that could only belong to Henry, Laure refusing to speak- she even went as far to hush him every time he attempted to question her about the events of the night. Avaline was by Laure's side, more for support now than anything else, waiting for the inevitable.

After another day and night of restlessness by Adelaide's side, Laure decided to end the vigil, looking at her mother's face finally. She grasped Adelaide's injured hand gingerly in both of hers, pressing her lips lightly to each of her fingers before swallowing and nodding once, knowing that her mother could hear her or at least hoping so. "I am ready mama- we both are," Laure whispered, knowing that she was the only reason the dying woman had held on so long. "I am at peace with this. I will be fine. You can go now; do not fear for me. I am alright."

A small, weak smile graced Adelaide's face and Laure literally felt the life leave her, placing her mother's hand on her chest as she stood.

"Papa, call the funeral home- I have to prepare the house for visitors."

The days following Adelaide's death were a blur for Laure- she took over her mother's role as woman of the house, greeting the visitors to their home and providing her father with a source of support to the mourning widower. However, her calm behavior troubled Avaline, the au pair seeing that she had not yet grieved; she had overheard talk, due to Laure's unusually unsympathetic nature, that people were suspecting her to be behind her mother's untimely death.

"Child, what is the matter? Please, talk to me," Avaline said finally, confronting Laure the night before the funeral. The young woman unwound her hair as she sat at her vanity, staring at her own reflection. "My mother is dead and my former fiancé is a bastard. Is there anything else paramount to my emotions?"

"Laure, you need to grieve-"

She turned to face her nurse, her eyes steely and hard, "Grieve? I need to grieve? Oh well Avaline, I had not noticed that anything gave me cause to grieve! I do not need your mothering, or your concern- I do not need you!"

Avaline was hurt but knew that Laure was only lashing out to deal with her own emotions, curtsying politely. "Then I will leave you to your sleep. Good night Miss Sforza," she said as she left the room.

* * *

Adelaide's funeral was the second-hardest thing that Laure had ever had to endure- second only to Henry's departure from her life- but it was close, and painful at the same.

She sat in the first pew in the church, clad in a black mourning dress with not a tear in sight or a hair out of place. When she had walked in with the processional behind her mother's casket, she could hear the murmured rumors about her involvement in Adelaide's untimely demise and fought to keep her chin up- those people knew absolutely nothing about her and they never would.

"Would the family of the deceased wish to speak," the pastor asked at the end of the ceremony, Lucien looking to his daughter. She smoothed down her dress and stood, turning to walk down the aisle instead of moving to the pulpit. There was a shocked gasp at her perceived disrespect, but Laure continued on, allowing the doors to slam behind her as she strode out of the church. She simply could not bear it any longer.

When Laure reached her home, she shut the house up- the shutters and all- wanting no light to filter in; the only two most important people in her life… her light… had both left her. Laure looked around at the empty rooms and halls, knowing that she would never hear Adelaide's laughter fill their walls, or her voice float up the stairs like music to call her. She was overcome with grief, running to her room and slamming the door as she collapsed onto her bed. It felt as if she were utterly alone in the world, wanting nothing more than to sink within the depths over her own mind.

Rolling over, Laure came face to face with a pile of things on the other side of the bed, wiping away her tears to look closer. The first thing that jumped out of her was a worn leather journal, her hands moving to open it. On the first page was elegant script that could only be Henry's, the writing addressed to Laure herself, "My dearest wife, in this book I have recorded every memory we have shared, all the thoughts I have had of you and every piece of music you inspired. As well, I have written the truths of myself, who I was before you and this great, humble man you have made out of me. I hope that you will treasure this journal and continue to write our life upon its pages, for the story I have begun here will be finished only when the last of your breath falls from your lips… My love for you knows no bounds and our love is forever. Eternally yours, faithfully from this day forward until the end of time, Henry." She could not bear to read any further, knowing that the book would be left unfinished- it was Henry's way of giving back her life and she knew that it would never be fully complete without him. She next picked up the very ring that she had thrown at him when she had broken their engagement, turning it over and over in her hand before setting it aside as well. The final thing Henry had left here was a letter, already opened and addressed to him, Laure's brow furrowed in confusion before she opened the envelope. In it was an official letter, detailing to her Henry's plan to do exactly as she had asked- with a great cry, she leapt from her bed and moved to burst out of the front door, running down the street to Henry's mansion.

She knocked before twisting the knob and pushing the door open to find a woman cleaning the house, her throat tight. "Where is the master of this house," Laure asked with some difficulty, feeling as if she could not breathe.

"Are you a friend?"

"I am the woman he was to marry," she replied harshly, the woman giving her a pitying look. The maid ran her fingers down over her apron before approaching Laure, hesitant, "Mister Sturges… he joined the military two nights ago; he left just yesterday morning. I believe he is in Indiana, or maybe Illinois?"

Laure tuned the woman out, leaning against the doorframe as she tried to comprehend how suddenly her life had changed- it didn't quite matter where Henry had gone because she knew that he would never return, not after what she had told him.

And truly, her world was meaningless.

Far from Laure, her lost love was settling in to military life, sighing as he thought of Laure; so often his thoughts turned to the woman he had broken and scarred. Henry hated to think of her hurting because of actions- he should have never seen her that day, stepping at of the carriage in front of the house at the end of the lane. He was plagued by guilt for being so selfish, for thinking himself good enough to be with her and it killed him inside to know that he never was and would never be.

"Private Sturges?"

Henry stood as his commanding officer entered his station house, smoothing down his uniform before saluting in turn. "This war is starting to boil over into the homeland- we need men who can lead a squadron onto the field and succeed in pushing these British bastards back to their country. Do you think you are the man for the job, lieutenant," Captain Heald asked, Henry thankful he had thought to falsify documents speaking to his previous military exploits in this century.

"Sir, what you have is a soldier willing to die for what he loves," Henry replied, shaking his hand firmly.

"Every soldier has to be willing to die; its inevitable, for death comes to us all."


	12. Death Comes to Us All

The War of 1812 was a 32 month military conflict between the United States and the British Empire and their allies over issues involving the former colony's government and trade. The still infantile state suffered many costly defeats at the hands of British, Canadian and Native American troops over the course of the War of 1812, however, American troops were able to repulse British invasions in New York, Baltimore and New Orleans, boosting national confidence and fostering a new spirit of patriotism.

But the men did not fight alone…

* * *

Lieutenant Sturges and Captain Heald rode to Fort Dearborn, needing to evacuate it of troops before British forces captured it as they had Fort Mackinac only a week earlier. There nearly all of the men had been killed and those who hadn't were taken prisoner sometimes a fate worse than death in the time of war. "General Hull has ordered us to destroy all the arms and ammunition," Heald said as Henry rode alongside him, the soldiers marching on behind him. "We are to give the Indians the remaining goods from that fort in order for them escort us to the Fort Wayne stronghold."

"Do you believe that to be wise, Captain," Henry questioned, looking back at the Potawatomi Indians that trailed their squadron.

Heald looked at his subordinate and sighed, shaking his head, "Not at all Henry. Not at all."

Turning his thoughts away from the country's rather ridiculous military, a pale hand moved up to stroke a slender throat, acknowledging the burning thirst there- it had been a long time since he had been able to feed and he could sense his resistance faltering every time a human came too close for comfort.

Henry choked out a gasp as his mind conjured up the smell of Laure, her sickly-sweet honeysuckle scent wrapping around him like a blanket. He did the best to ignore it, turning his horse away from Heald so that his dark eyes would not capture his attention.

"Henry? Did you hear me, son?"

He fought to speak, his voice hoarse, "I am afraid not. My apologies, Captain Heald."

"Ah. So it is her again," the captain replied knowingly, slowing his horse as they came upon the fort. "The one that haunts your soul so. I know how it is to lose a woman… You feel lost and without purpose. You feel as if there is no more reason to living, but you must know that there is still a chance for redemption, as long as your heart still beats."

"I am afraid that this woman has made it perfectly clear that she wants nothing more to do with me. It's the reason I am here in the first place."

The two men took leave of their horses and moved into the fort where their men caught up on rest, Henry allowing himself to take in their surroundings and their visitors. The Potawatomis were visibly uncomfortable being around so many whites and Henry could see that at their first chance, they would either run or turn on the Americans.

He brought up his concerns to Captain Heald and trusting his commerade's intuition, that very night they destroyed the surplus arms, ammunition and liquor destroyed for the fear of the Indians' improper use against them or their allies.

The next morning Henry and Heald gathered the garrison of Fort Dearborn's residents- fifty-four United States soldiers, twelve militia men, nine women and eighteen children under the age of fourteen- and started on their path to Fort Wayne, Henry giving up his horse to a young child to spare her the burden of walking.

She reminded him so of Laure, with her unruly curls and green eyes, though they were of a darker, more subtle shade. He learned, as he led the horse, that her name was Niva; the girl was of such a gentle, warm demeanor, that he could almost close his eyes and think of Laure without the pain of such thoughts in normal times.

Captain Heald led the group with some of their escorts and Henry kept his eyes on the men, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. They talked amongst themselves, catious, suspicious eyes flickering back and forth between Henry and Heald. He readied himself to call upon the captain, but the child upon his horse had other ideas, reacing out and plucking Henry's hat off of his head. "Hey," Henry said as she placed it on top of her own head and grinned.

"I'm a soldier now, mister-"

There was a shout from behind Henry and he turned to see a tomahawk flying through the air as it struck one of the militia men just to his right in the back, his eyes taking the entire scene in. The Indians had broken away from the rest of the garrison and they must have sent word ahead, because at first when there were only a dozen escorts, there were now close to fifty.

Heald pulled his horse back around from the head of the caravan, rushing back to help Henry. The young lieutenant smacked his horse in the flanks, sending him forward away from where the fighting was. Henry was uncomfortable with the strong scent of gunpowder in the air as the militia men fired their guns, charging the mutinous Indians. "Do not go forward," Henry shouted, knowing that they were becoming separated from the wagons. "Pull back to protect the civilians, men!" However, his words went unheeded in the overwhelming din of the fighting and the overwhelming Indian force charge into the gap, dividing the two groups and surrounding both. He could hear the screaming of women and children as the Potawatomis began to attack the wagon train, struggling with his duty to defend them and the need to protect his secret. Henry saw the bloodshed began and upon smelling innocent blood, became overcome by his inner beast.

Henry could see his reflection in the eyes of one of the dead as he tore into the Indians, sinking his teeth into their native flesh and draining them dry and taking their lives. For all his effort and resistance as a penance to the wrong he had dealt his beloved, Henry could no longer be content with fasting while there was so much… blood.

He was shaken from his doings by the almost-silent twang of a bow and the immense pain that brought him to his knees, Henry's hands curling into claws as he looked at the arrow protruding through his chest. Another two arrows finally felled him, the wounded vampire lying on the ground motionlessly. He knew that the arrows had not pierced his immortal heart and so he waited for the eventual scalping and beheading that would come, wanting only to be done with living once and for all.

Henry had known long ago that without Laure, only death was left.

And it was finally here.


	13. To Continue

Avaline stood in the kitchen, staring out of the window as Laure and some of the young men from the neighborhood laughed happily together upon the lawn. However inappropriate that may have seemed, no one dared bring up propriety and sense to Laure anymore. Henry and Adelaide had both been gone for over five months now and instead of grieving, she only became more and more wild- and Avaline would have been a liar to say that her antics weren't giving her a reason to be nervous.

Laure had taken to wearing pants, always tailored and tightly fitted, and wore men's blouses, her hair always tied up in a ponytail to keep it out of her way. Her habits had changed as well, and as polite as she had been previously, swore often, drank and smoked. She no longer danced, her studio shut up just like the rest of the house most days. Her behavior was driving Lucien into an early grave, but she seemed not to care anymore- Laure cared for nothing.

"Rolf, stand up chap and let us settle our squabble," she said, reaching out to where her saber laid abandoned on the picnic table. The young man smirked and agreed- Laure was a new swordsman, and he doubted that he would be embarrassed from their sparring. She raised her sword and the two proceeded to go back and forth across the lawn, fighting jovially like boys.

It was later that night at Laure was finally by herself, going up to her room and shutting herself in, as she always did.

Standing in front of the mirror, she stared at her own reflection, troubled by the hardened, steely look in her own gaze. Laure knew very well that as a woman she should never have had to wear such a look in her eyes but contrary to the times, wore it she did.

She had effectively built up a wall between herself and the world- she had friends, admirers, hopeful suitors and all of the like, but no one could truly know her, call themselves close to her because Laure refused to let them get close.

Laure refused to let them hurt her.

In the days after the events that changed her life, she prayed often for some sort of absolution that would never come. She would always end up in a fit, ranting and screaming at the silent God that never acknowledged her. Since her mother's funeral, she had not returned to church and she didn't plan on doing so. Laure couldn't face anyone as she was truthfully- they would not understand, could not understand- and so she smiled, mustered through the days seeming aloof and uncaring, when in truth, she cared. Too much, even.

Everything about this house reminded her of her mother- it had been loved by her hands and it showed from the carefully picked portraits on the wall to the neatly placed china. The clothes in the closets, the rugs on the floor, the dance room… Laure could barely bear walking through the house. No one here spoke to her and she didn't speak to him, doing all she could to keep her composure surrounded by her mother's spirit.

Henry haunted her even more so, however; the things he had left Laure sat on her nightstand and she slept with one hand on the journal, even though she had never opened it again. She walked by his house daily, even stopping to stare sometimes and often the housekeeper would open the door, inviting her in if that was what she desired- Henry had left instructions that she be privy to all of his things.

Every day without his beautiful face was a greater pain than she had ever imagined could be possible; she knew Adelaide was gone, but not knowing where Henry was left her in a state of desolation that was indescribable.

Laure was an absolute mess, but she put on a perfect front.

Taking a steadying breath, she moved away from the mirror and reached out to the half-empty whiskey bottle on her dresser, pouring it into the awaiting goblet. Laure took a sip and felt the warmth spreading underneath her skin, reaching up to pull her hair free. She shook her hair out, letting it tumble around her shoulders before there came a knock on the door, careful eyes glancing back over her shoulder.

"Laurelie?"

Avaline walked into the room, her body seeming tense as she stepped towards Laure. "What is the matter," the young woman asked quietly, seeing her clench something between her fists.

The au pair held out the envelope to Laure, deft fingers taking it from her. It was addressed to Henry's household but her name was underneath that label, the young woman careful pulling out the letter that had already spilled its secrets to others. "It pains me to inform you that Lieutenant Henry Fitzwilliam Sturges was killed in action…" She could read no further beyond that first line, Laure allowing the letter to fall from her fingers as those simple words left her brokenhearted and with a thousand questions she knew that would never be answered. In her heart she cursed God for creating her, for allowing her to live when all that had come from that life was pain. And Laure cursed herself as well for allowing her love to slip away.

"When will his body be returned," Laure asked through barely moving lips, her eyes locked on Avaline's face. The older woman shook her head and swallowed, "It was taken… by the Indians."

"Ah, I see."

Laure turned away and nodded her head, wanting to be by herself. "Thank you Avaline. You are excused."

When she had gone, Laure tore her shirt from her shoulders and kicked off her pants, moving into the bathroom with her bottle of alcohol. She ran a bath of scalding water, lowering herself into its depths, ignoring the water that sloshed onto the floor. Laure felt the blistering heat surround her but she did not care, wanting only to leave herself as marked and wounded as Henry had left her.

She closed her eyes tightly and forced all of the tension that was making her shake uncontrollably dissipate into the water, drawing her knees up to her chest. Laure struggled not to think of him, dead on a battlefield, eyes wide open, bleeding out… beautiful as always; it was difficult to breath, the pain in her chest seeming like a heavy weight.

Laure exhaled in a rush as the tears escaped from under her closed lids, coursing down the length of her cheeks and continuing their journey down her throat. She dropped her bottle of whiskey on the floor and locked both of her hands on the sides of the tub, her knuckles turning white from the lack of blood. There was a running pain coursing up her arms and her muscles shook, a little sob breaking free from her lips. All of a sudden, the flood gates opened and Laure finally allowed herself to cry, the sounds bursting from within her sounding animal-like and full of untold pain. She sobbed until her throat hurt, her eyes drained of their tears and her head aching from the strong alcohol coursing through her system. She sat there long after the water had grown cold, letting her thoughts center on Henry: the memory of his beautiful smile, those hypnotizing, inhuman blue eyes, his perfect, angel-like face. Laure could feel his lips as they had been against her own, remembering where he would touch her- her shoulder, her hair, arm, hand, waist, calves…

Gradually, she let her body fall backwards, allowing her upper half to float in the water. She stared up at the ceiling, her fingers stroking the flat expanse of her stomach as her thoughts consumed her. Laure could feel that every inch of her body was dying, slowly but surely. And it was all because of him; her heart still beat, and she still breathed, but this… existence could not be considered living.

And so Laure allowed herself to die, piece by piece, slowly slipping under the surface.

* * *

The weeks passed slowly, marked only by the growing bitterness in Laure's heart. The ever-increasing darkness of her bedroom was her solace and the time he spent grieving for Henry, for Adelaide, seemed like a millennia. It was those months of solitude that slowly, gradually brought some semblance of peace and healing to the young woman. She did not allow herself to despair and fade from grief, instead embracing all that Adelaide had been and all that Henry had wanted to be. Although the pain never vanished completely, it was dulled by time and sometimes, she swore that she could still feel his touch in the night.

As she tried to move on, there was something coming to her that would again force her entire world to shift, something that Laure could never have expected after all that time.

A weary figure leaned against a tree as it finally ventured out of the forest that had been a place of solace and healing for many months, breathing laboredly from the exertion- it took more time to heal than it did to be wounded, and he was still in a great deal of pain, though it had started to fade as of late.

Remembering words spoken to him long ago however, and knowing that he had something to atone for, he continued on, trying to find his way… home.


	14. Come Back to Me

"How are you doing today," Avaline asked as Laure came down the stairs.

She looked better than she had in months, her hair done up in a loose bun, her light day dress flowing around her as she went about barefoot. The young woman smiled at Avaline and moved to take the tray from her, "I am alright. I will take this tray to my father if you may fill up the water pitcher so I can tend to mother's boxes." Avaline smiled and nodded as Laure disappeared into the sun room, the au pair settling into her role as head of house nicely. Laure still controlled the money but as far as the house went, Avaline made most of the decisions and kept the help in line.

"Daddy?"

Lucien was staring out over the estate with his head half-hung, his mind barely present. He had gone mad with grief after the death of his wife and it was all Laure could do to inform him of what day it was. His care was her obligation and she made sure to take care of him, making sure he was also comfortable.

"Adelaide, where have all the children gone? What has been done with all of our children," he asked in a mumble of words, looking up at Laure. Most days Lucien thought she was her mother and she would not correct him, not when it was all that kept him as sane as he was. She smiled and set the tray in his lap, reaching out to stroke his hair, "I would not worry dear. They will return soon- they always do…"

He smiled and began to eat, Laure ignoring the dull ache in her heart as she returned to the kitchen.

On the porch, Laure carefully tipped the water pitcher over the several window boxes, being careful not to overwater the orchids or day lilies Adelaide had loved and cared for so fondly. She sighed and looked towards the sun, feeling the breeze ruffle her hair.

"Mmmhm."

She heard the sound of hoof beats and opened her eyes, the water pitcher clattering to the ground at her feet. A familiar figure sat astride a rather thin horse, galloping towards the house as she stared at the vision. Laure was sure she was imagining the moment, but it just seemed so… real.

Laure felt her heart stop as the rider slowed and dismounted, wondering if it could possibly be that Henry was alive.

Besieged by a hopeful fear that pained her, she took a step off of the porch before taking pause. "Please," she whispered, her hands clasped before her. "Please, sweet Jesus, let it be him." The disbelieving joy that it was her love, returned to her from the beyond, was overcome by the intense fear that it was someone other than Henry; it would be unimaginable to hope- even for an instant- that she had not lost him and then to find that indeed she had.

"My love," that sweet, familiar voice called out, Laure freezing as she began to take another step.

The happiness was so overpowering that she could literally not take another step- she could only stand there, waiting for him to come to her so that she could hold him and feel with her own hands that he had not perished, that by some miracle he had survived the massacre.

Henry came walking towards her, slow and steady in his gait, his breathing carefully paced as if the very notion pained him. He looked well, dressed in a dirty and worn but beautiful uniform, his hair mussed and his cheeks streaked with mud.

He paused a foot away from her and she wondered what she was supposed to say, being that cognitive speech had left her. Laure wished to tell him how ecstatic she was that he was alive and to tell him of how much his love meant to her, knowing that she did not have words adequate enough to say such things. Instead, she filled her eyes with all the joy she was feeling, tears forming there as well as she attempted to swallow the knot in her throat.

"You are… home," she said finally, Laure's voice seeming to fail her as she met his eyes. Henry himself felt his eyes prick around the edges, acknowledging the burning sensation there. "I came back because I love you," he said, his eyes seeming to shimmer like diamonds. Henry then pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly as she wept, unashamed of her tears for once. Laure wept for the revelation of his love, for the unfairness of the fates that had once separated them before bringing the two back together again, for what now seemed the cruel choice that she would have to give up her life and her humanity to share in his. Henry, however, did not weep.

He did not have capabilities to do so.

* * *

Laure laid back against Henry's chest as they sat on the swing, staring out over the lake, both of them silent. She had claimed his hand and was currently running her fingers over the tips of his, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

"I was wrong," she finally spoke, Henry letting out a soft exhale.

"No," he replied, sliding his fingers through hers and clasping her hand tightly. "You were hurt. I hurt you."

He kissed the top of her head and inhaled the scent of her hair, thankful that he could again do that. "I was wounded, laid in the middle of that massacre with three areas through my chest, one close to my heart. I thought for a moment that I was content to lay there, to die… but then I realized that I was not. I could not die without seeing your face one last, die without apologizing and making things right. And so I dragged myself into the woods, feeding off of small animals until my body could start to heal. It took a long time," Henry murmured, Laure quiet once more in his arms. He acknowledged the aching her weight caused on his chest, but he would not have parted himself for her for the world.

Laure swallowed and moved to look up at him, stroking his cheek with her free hand, "I love you Henry."

"And I love you," he replied tenderly, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. His fingers lingered on the apex of her jaw and neck for a moment and he had to swallow back venom, her blood like wine. "I have to leave you for a while, but I can be here in the morning." She shook her head with a sad, but coy smile and pulled herself into a sitting position, apprehensive of her next words. "You can come back tonight, if you wish…"

"Do you not think that improper?"

She looked at him ruefully then, bringing his hand up to her face, "I have lived without you for months, have thought you were dead… I do not care what is improper- forgive me for not wanting to let you out of my sight, Henry."

With a nod he gave in to her wishes, the two of them standing to say their momentary goodbyes. Henry grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her passionately, trying to be careful with how fragile she was. When he pulled away, Laure was searching his face, her small hands resting over his. "Let us go away together. We could be married tomorrow and just… leave. There is nothing I need except you- not a church, or hundreds of people, or flowers, or cake," Laure said, her words coming out in a rush. "I do not even desire having cake Henry; I just want you."

"Laure," Henry said evenly, giving her the hint of a smile when it looked like she was about to cry. "We could get married tomorrow, but that would not be right. It is not what your mother would want and it is far less than what you deserve. Give me one week- that is enough time to have a dress and a minister and cake. You may not like cake, but I for one enjoy it. We will be married next week."

She smiled and raised up on the tips of her toes, feeling his hands in her hair.

"Whatever pleases you, my love."


	15. Preparations

Laure awoke to the sound of rain, groaning quietly. She hated walking out in the wet and having her hair ruined as soon as she had reached her destination, especially when today of all days there was so much to be done.

The arm around her waist tightened fractionally and she smiled to herself, the scent of wet grass reaching her from underneath the bed. "Well good morning sir. May I inquire, just how long you have been taking residence in my bed," she asked quietly, rolling over to look at Henry. He pressed his lips to hers for the fraction of a second before pulling away, smiling softly at her heavy-lidded gaze, "Only a few minutes. I hunted last night and took care of some final details for after the wedding, so I have just gotten back. But I knew you would be up soon."

"Hmm, final details," Laure said inquisitively, stroking his throat. He pulled his eyes away from hers and grinned, shaking his head. "Never you mind, woman- you have other things to focus on like your dress fitting today and coming to view the house and our betrothal dinner with the wedding party…"

"Bah! It is all busy work!"

Henry laughed and kissed her cheek, his soon-to-be wife dragging herself out of bed and sighing. She knew that tomorrow night things would change between herself and Henry, and no matter how comfortable they had been with each other previously, sharing their marital bed would be wholly different. Laure let out a sigh, feeling his arm slip around her as Henry moved in one of those blinding movements of his that she hadn't quite gotten used to. "Laure my dear, what is the matter," he asked, his lips brushing her ear as he rested his cheek on her crown. Laure was quiet for a moment before her lips parted, her eyes closing, "Things will be better between us after tomorrow… but they will also different. And you have not said it, but I know you that you wish for me to become like you. Is that not what you want Henry?"

She felt him tense fractionally, his hand pressing against her stomach and his chest ceasing to rise and fall against her back. However, Laure was silent, waiting for him to speak- she knew that bringing up such a topic would be sensitive with him and that she had to tread carefully on the unfamiliar territory. "I would never… Laure, these matters are more complicated between us than you realize. Your humanity is what makes you so very beautiful, why I love you so intensely but it also creates more difficulties than it solves. The mere scent of you," Henry said, running his noise down her neck before pressing a kiss there to show him how serious he was. "Of your very blood could drive a man like me absolutely mad… And this man you love so, is already nearly there. But I would never push that choice on you, never that Laure."

"Is it imperative that we make this decision then," she asked quietly, feeling him press his lips to her cheek.

"Of course not. We have all the time in the world…"

* * *

Henry unlocked his door as he and Laure stood on the porch, ushering her in with a smile.

"Your house milady."

She curtseyed with a laugh before stepping into the house, her laughter faltering as she took in the house for the first time without being angry or having tears in her eyes. "Oh my," Laure murmured, turning several times to take it all in.

"I got rid of some things to make space for yours. Most of it is here already and if you would like me to place things, you can just tell me," Henry said, Laure moving from the foyer to the living room. She looked conspiratorially at the couch and gestured to it, "Would you mind moving the couch across the room?"

Henry lifted it with ease and she laughed, the young man turning to look at his betrothed. "What?" Laure shook her head, motioning for him to put the couch down as she worked through her fit, finally finding her words after she had quieted. "I really just wanted to see you lift that massive couch because I knew that it would be funny. The couch is fine where it is, sweet. And everything is fine," Laure said, Henry moving towards her in a predatory fashion. He picked her up off of her feet and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. "I did not mean to tease…"

"Tease all you want Laurelie Sforza," Henry said lightly, smiling at her. "You shall tease me no more, love."

Laure raised an eyebrow as she regained her feet, stepping away from her husband-to-be and smirking. "And just how do you expect to achieve that feat, Henry," she questioned, moving towards where his bedroom was. He followed after her slowly, watching the way in which she glided through the house, "I believe that if I distract you enough with… other things, the thought to tease will never have a chance to cross your mind."

He watched as she ran her hand over the fireplace mantle, Laure sighing softly. "You should know that I know exactly what our wedding night entails for us. And I do look forward to it, being your wife and loving you," she murmured as she turned to face him, her eyes searching his. Henry held his breath as he approached her, moving to hold her curls in his grasp, "You should not tempt a man in such ways Laure. I have not married you yet and if I were to get carried away right now, I would damn your soul as my own has been condemned."

"Do I tempt you Mister Sturges," Laure asked with a smile on her lips, standing on the tips of her toes to bring herself to Henry's. He searched her eyes before the corner of his own mouth pulled upwards, leaning in to kiss her. "And here I thought you were an unassuming woman of eight-and-ten years."

"Ah, there is never anything unassuming about the creature called woman…"


	16. Hand in Hand

As the day dawned, the Sforza house became a thing of beauty; it was immaculate and tastefully decorated in both yellow and blue, to symbolize the bride and groom. The exquisite cherry wood doors to the great room were open, ready to receive guests when the time came, large pillars topped with great arrangements of freesia and tulips. Scullery maids scrubbed the marble floors until they shone like glass, the taller butlers applying a thin coat of gloss to the crown-moldings.

Avaline kept close watch over all the proceedings, frequently popping in and out of the kitchen to make sure the florists and decorators had everything in place. "No, no! Move the carpet to the foot of the stairs- she should step on it as soon as she reaches the bottom…"

Upstairs, Laure was laying with her hands folded carefully across her stomach, trying to calm her nerves. As ready as she was to marry Henry, she was deathly terrified and suddenly aware of exactly how much could go wrong on this day. "What if I forget my vows? Or trip and fall down the stairs," she whispered to the air with her eyes closed, hearing a quiet chuckle from beside her. Laure opened one of her eyes to look at Henry, seeing him propped up on his elbow and smiling at her. "I asked you not to write vows or even think about them- speak from your heart. And if you fall down, I will be at your side to help you back up. You should not be so worried Laurelie, it is only a silly ceremony and a piece of paper. You have been my wife for many days now," Henry said, running his finger along her jawline.

He looked up then and sighed, putting himself on his feet, "I should make myself scarce- Avaline is bringing you breakfast and as well, I have to get ready."

"You should not see me in my dress before. No sneaking around Henry," Laure said as she got out of bed, moving to cup his cheeks in her hands. Henry sighed again before kissing her chastely, brushing her unruly hair back, "I was not planning on seeing you before the ceremony; I want to take you and your hair and your dress and your smile in all at once. Prepare yourself Missus."

She smiled as he pulled away with her hand still in his, their fingers falling apart. Henry perched himself on the windowsill before disappearing out of her sight, the door opening the fraction of a second later. Avaline seemed surprise to see Laure awake, holding a tray of food, "Well good morning, Laurelie. What are you looking at?"

"I am looking at the day," Laure smiled, still staring at where Henry had left. She then sighed and turned away, looking at her breakfast, "You cannot possibly expect me to eat today."

"I do and you will- you have to make sure to keep your energy up. Or you will get sick and we do not need that today," Avaline said, setting the tray down. Laure sighed and began to eat, sitting down at her vanity as Avaline began to brush through her curls. The two were quiet for a long moment before Laure finally looked at their reflections, sighing, "This day would be perfect… if she were here."

The old nurse sighed and set down the brush, placing her hands on Laure's shoulders. "She is here. And she is always with you, not in body, but in spirit. So do not fret, child, my hands work for hers today," Avaline said as she kissed her charge's cheek, smiling softly.

Laure wiped away the tear rolling down her cheek and laughed, shaking her head.

"And now there will be no more tears today!"

The young bride was prepared, her hair pinned up onto the top of her head with a wreath of baby's breath, her mother's veil falling from underneath her bun. Rouge was dabbed upon her lips and cheeks, her skin seeming to shimmer over a thin layer of gold dust. Laure stared at her reflection as her wedding dress was lowered down over her body, in awe of her own transformation. Gone was the woman-child she had thought of herself as- now she looked every bit the woman and wife she would soon be. The dress was cut to fall off of her shoulders, exposing her throat and collarbones. She brought her hands up to smooth down the lace and tulle that flared away just under her breasts, exhaling, "I look…"

"Beautiful," Avaline said with a smile, bringing her a small box. "Here, these are your mother's favorite pearl earrings- she had them put away specifically for today."

Laure put on the earrings and lifted her skirts to step down from the small stool, smiling at her bright blue stockings as she slid her feet into her bridal shoes. Avaline then took off her bracelet- something that the young woman knew she held near and dear- looping it around the bride's own wrist, "And there is something borrowed. I thought that it would go nicely with your ring…"

"Thank you Ava. For everything."

"And thank you Laurelie, for loving me," Avaline said, pinching her cheek with a smile.

Henry walked around the parlor with a glass of whiskey, checking his pocket watch often. The minister came up, the groom smiling, "Hello Mister Jacobs." The older man smiled and greeted Henry in turn, looking down at his wrist watch. "It's about that time, isn't it son? I actually believed that we would start before two…"

"Ah, she can take all the time in the world; I would wait a lifetime for her," Henry replied, smiling- and it was true: he had waited centuries for her. The minister looked at Henry and nodded, "I do not believe I often have the opportunity to marry a couple such as Laurelie and yourself. You both deserve happiness."

"Thank you sir."

The guests started to seat themselves as the clock in the foyer began to signal the hour, Henry finishing his drink and moving to take his place. He smoothed down his suit for the occasion and smiled, prepared for the next chapter in his life.

Laure steadied herself as she descended the stairs, her bouquet in her hands. Lucien moved forward to meet her at the bottom of the staircase- they had practiced every day that week of his part in the ceremony, Laure knowing that he was at least lucid enough to perform. There were tears in her eyes as she kissed his cheek, thanking him quietly before turning to face her guests, her eyes meeting Henry's burning gaze.

Everyone was in awe of the young bride, but none more so than Henry himself- she looked more refined in her beauty and his breath left him as she smiled. Laure found herself unable to keep herself from blushing as she walked towards Henry, looking down at her feet as she walked towards her husband-to-be. She rose her gaze once more when she had neared him- a bold smile upon her lips- the minister opening his book as he looked at Lucien, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," Lucien said, kissing Laure's hand one last time before placing it in Henry's. She watched as her father sat and passed her flowers off to the woman assigned as her maid of honor, turning to face Henry. He smiled and she returned the gesture before turning her eyes upon the minister, exhaling quietly. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here before God and in the face of many friends to join together this man and this woman in the sanctity of holy matrimony…"

Henry saw Lucien looking at his daughter's back sadly and sighed internally, knowing that he would miss Laure bitterly. He would do all within his power to keep her near, but if the time came where she finally joined him in immortality, he knew that letters would be their only form of communication- and both of them would dislike that so.

So absorbed of his thoughts of their future and the fate that would await them, Henry nearly missed his cue for his vows to be spoken, catching the last of the minister's words. He took a breath and spoke softly but with conviction, looking only at Laure. "Laurelie, until the day I met you, my life had been nothing more than a simple existence. I did not expect anything more from this world, and yet you have brought more laughter and happiness to me than I once thought I was deserving of. It is now so that imagining life without you leaves me heartbroken- for I have no life without you. I promise to love and honor and cherish you always, for every day that we share together," Henry said, seeing the shine come into her eyes that were unshed tears. Laure looked at him as she was asked to share her own thoughts, swallowing quietly before she spoke, "With you I feel more whole than I ever thought would be possible and today, we become something greater and more important than ourselves. Our marriage is something that I will cherish, knowing the weight of centuries upon our union and love. I adore you Henry and the ways in which you love me and the ways in which you cause me to love you in turn. After today, we will be known as one- two halves of our whole- and we will never be broken, for we are stronger together, than we ever were apart."

She needed a moment to catch her breath to keep herself from crying- she felt only happiness, but the tears that were threatening to flow were much too strong to convey that.

"Will you have this man as your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the most holy estate of matrimony? Will you obey him as the master of your house and serve him as a good wife should, love him, honor him, and keep him in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep yourself only for him, for as long as you both shall live," Minister Jacobs asked, looking at the young woman encouragingly. "I will," Laure said as she blinked away the moisture in her eyes, letting go of Henry's hand to remove the ring pinned over her heart. "I, Laurelie, take you Henry to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death us do part before the eyes of God and in the full support of our Church."

Henry enfolded her hands in his when she placed the thin band of bold on his fourth finger, smiling at her once more. "Will you have this woman as your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the most holy estate of matrimony? Will you respect her as the mistress of your house and do for her as a good husband should, love her, honor her, and keep her in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep yourself only for her, for as long as you both shall live?" He smiled at those words and agreed, nodding, "I, Henry, take you Laurelie to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death us do part before the eyes of God and in the full support of our Church." Henry watched her hand tremble as he slid her wedding band onto her finger, fitting it against her ring and kissing her fingers.

"Eternal God, our Creator and the Preserver of all mankind, the Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; send your blessing upon these, your servants, this man and this woman, who we now bless in your name. As those before them who have lived faithfully together, so this couple may surely perform and keep the vow and sacred covenant between them they have made today, and may ever remain in perfect love together. With the blessing of our Lord, Jesus Christ, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Laure looked upon Henry as the room filled with polite applause, standing on the tips of her toes to kiss him. It was much more chaste than she had become accustomed to with him, but sweet and tender nonetheless, her lips smiling against his.

The guests were taken into the parlor for refreshments as Henry and Laure stayed back to sign their certificates, the two looking at each other lovingly.

Her new husband handed her the pen, whispering quietly in her ear, "Please sign here Missus Sturges." The sound of her name sent a thrill through her and Laure signed with a flourish, having practiced all week to do so. Henry signed his name underneath hers and the registrar in attendance took one of the papers, leaving the other for the new couple. Henry rolled it up and stuck it in his breast pocket, taking Laure's hand. "Next to my heart," he said, his wife exhaling softly.

"As will I be…"

Henry escorted his wife into the parlor and they found themselves the object of applause once more, the people closest to them moving to congratulate them on their nuptials. However, Laure could see the same old women who had looked down on them once more staring them from the corner, her eyes narrowing softly. For propriety's sake, there would be no possible way they would have married so soon after his arrival had it had been for a child. In all the months that Henry had been away, Laure had not changed in the least physically and there had truly been no other signs- she wondered what it was so hard to believe that two people could love each other so much, they could not bear to waste time being apart.

Someone started playing the piano and Laure sought her husband out, smiling as she took his hand and pulled him away from the men, "My apologies friends but this particular dance, I am afraid, belongs to me."

Laure simply radiated her happiness, her eyes alight like soft fires- she had never been more beautiful in his eyes. Henry allowed his hands to fit around her waist and relished in the fact that she was finally, truly, completely his. He could not help but stare at her in quiet amazement, feeling her hand as it moved to her cheek. "My husband," she whispered for his ears only, smiling to herself. Henry had been called that name before in a previous life, but then it had seemed so trivial, unlike now when that simple word defined all that he was.

"How does it feel," Henry inquired, wanting her to speak with ease.

"Strange," she admitted after a moment, allowing him to twirl her along to the time of the music. "But wonderful, and increasingly natural. I know that physically nothing has changed about me, but I know that Laurelie Sforza is gone now: I am Laurelie Sturges now. I am this man's wife and I will live with him and bear him children and preside over his home… I have taken your name and you in turn have taken me."

He smiled and kissed her as the song ended, other couples moving to dance around them. However, no people could breach the moment for Henry and Laure: they existed in their own world.

* * *

When the festivities had come to an end, Laure prepared to take her leave from the home she no longer called her own, Lucien and Avaline bidding her goodbye. The nurse beamed as proudly as any mother and her father smiled as well, if not a little sadly. Laure kissed both of their cheeks, speaking to Avaline first with her hands holding the other's, "You must come visit as soon as you choose. Henry has made it clear that our home is open to you always, Avaline."

"I should think you would not want any intruding or unwelcome guests for a little while Laure. Go, be a woman- there is plenty of time for me to baby you after," Avaline smiled, kissing Laure's cheeks again. She then turned to her father and knelt down in front of his chair, sighing. "Father, I will never be far from you and I should hope that you not make yourself scarce in the coming days. I will come visit often and bring you baked goods, just like mother used to make you…"

"Promise," Lucien asked, his voice seeming weary.

Laure stood and kissed the top of his head, blinking back tears, "I promise."

She turned to where Henry was waiting with her coat, slipping her arms into it before taking her husband's hand. Laure waved one last time before walking out of the door, looking at the carriage that awaited her. "The day is still young Laure; not even seven yet… do you care to take a walk and talk or would you like to go home," Henry asked, helping her into the carriage.

"Home."

Laure's heart hammered madly in her chest as they started the short journey to their home, both from natural anxiety and anticipation, though she tried repeatedly to quiet it. She knew that Henry could hear very well and yet he was a gentleman, not even batting an eyelash.

The mansion was warm and inviting as they crossed the threshold hand in hand, filling her with great pleasure to know that they would live there together. Henry removed her coat and set out to pour them both a glass of wine, trying to allow Laure a few moments by herself. When he returned to the room, she was sitting on the arm of the sofa, her dress hitched up just enough to show off a stocking-clad calf.

"I lost my favorite stocking once," she said lightly, turning to face Henry. "To a handsome thief…"

"A thief you say? Well then, I should have to hunt down the swine and take it back."

She smiled and stood from her perch, moving look at her husband. "You belong to me now Henry, and what a delightful thing it is to say," Laure said, taking her wine from him. She turned to look at the fire, Henry standing behind her as she sipped at her drink. "We have not spoken of how things should be in our household. There is much to discuss-" He rested a pale white hand on the place where her neck and shoulder met, whispering soft words in her ear, "Sweet wife, there is time… we have all the time in the world."

Laure swallowed and turned to face him, stroking his face lovingly, suddenly feeling as if she had been stripped bare before him. For as bold as she had planned to be, he spoke to her in such ways that made her forget things. Henry knew her heart, and of where all her desires as a woman and a wife laid: with him, of course, and the night they would soon share.

She looked at the door that was directly beside Henry's, assuming that it was hers and swallowing awkwardly, feeling her heart beat unevenly in her chest again, "I need a moment, before…"

"Of course," Henry said, his throat feeling unusually tight as he moved to open the door for her. "I will be waiting."

She moved past him into her room and closed the door before letting out a careful breath, wishing that there was a servant in the house- Henry had sent them away for the next week to allow them privacy as they transitioned into their marriage.

As she removed her dress, she thought of the burning, intense look that had been in Henry's eyes when he had looked upon her for the first time that day- it had been at once both familiar and very strange. Not only desire, but a purposeful intent that another night would not pass without Henry taking her. And she had returned his gaze with a bold, smoldering smile that could not possibly be misinterpreted, knowing that she would do all within her power to help him to that end.

Laure pulled out the soft yellow, sheer nightgown that she had bought for the occasion, trying to keep herself from blushing or hyperventilating as she slipped it on. The fabric whispered against her form like a lover's kiss, the young bride finding herself almost faint at the thought of her Henry kissing the most guarded parts of herself. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, noting the way the soft organza pooled around her naked feet and reaching up to take down her hair before thinking better of it, pulling on her night coat over her sleeping gown. She could have stood staring at herself for only a few minutes or maybe long hours, but suddenly it felt as if she had been away from Henry for a thousand years and she missed him dearly.

Approaching the door that separated their rooms- Laure refused to call it her bedroom, for the only bed that she would occupy in the house would be his- she felt a flutter in her belly and thought of how differently she would see Henry… after.

Henry looked up from where he had been lighting candles, the flames from the fire upon the hearth casting everything in a warm glow. It was strange to see her both so unsure and determined, the man swallowing as he took in her attire. He found himself staring at her neck though, feeling the venom race through his veins like blood almost.

"I think Henry, that we are expected to do more than look at one another," Laure said quietly, a half-smile upon her lips. Her husband laughed before standing up straight, brushing his hair back from his eyes, "And pray tell, who has these expectations?"

"Everyone; the gossips wish to know if you will prove gallant and the church wishes to have you… consummate your marriage before the eyes of God."

Henry nodded as he approached her, Laure taking in his elegant robe and pants set before finding herself in his arms against his chest. "And you? What expectations do you have Laurelie Sturges," he questioned, running a long finger down her cheek. She felt heat rising in her face but kept her nerve, reaching up to let down her hair, "I expect that I should… want more."

The waterfall that was her hair effectively distracted Henry, the vampire reaching out to thread his elegant fingers through the curls her bun had given rise to. Laure felt her scalp tingle under his knowing fingers, her lips curving at the feel of him against her.

"Are you afraid?"

The question took Laure off-guard for a moment but she laughed and shook her head, Henry curious. "I could never be afraid of you or anything you would do. I know that you would not hurt me for the world; I trust you Henry," she murmured, staring deeply into his eyes. He continued to stroke her hair lightly, simply savoring the moment before leaning in to kiss her, feeling her grasp his face in urgency. "I do not understand how a man can think to love with urgency, but not with haste-"

"Then make haste," Laure whispered, the sudden loss of restraint flood throughout her: they were behind locked doors, married before God and the church, allowed to do as they pleased. "Make haste Henry."

Her hands fell to his robe and she undid it to remove it from his shoulders, marveling over the smooth whiteness of his chest. Laure let her fingers dance there for a moment before looking up at her husband, reaching up to drop her own coat, Henry's eyes seeming to darken. He was overcome with a primitive possessiveness and he lifted her from her feet, pushing her gown up around her hips as he brought her around his waist. Laure attempted to catch her breath from the suddenness of his movements before he kissed her, her fingers tangling in Henry's curls as she pulled his face to hers.

"You make me weak," the young woman whispered against his lips, Henry feeling himself rise at her gentle words. For a moment they simply looked at one another, Laure enjoying the novelty of looking down at her husband before he leaned down and kissed him passionately. "Take me to bed."

Henry planted a gentle kiss at the base of her throat, earning himself a blissful sigh from her as he gave into her wishes, as always. Overcome by a bold lust, she pulled him down on the bed with her, Henry smiling before reaching up to stroke her throat, "You look absolutely divine laying in my arms, Missus Sturges…"

"You are only saying that," Laure replied quietly, a gentle blush rising in her cheeks.

He continued to kiss her, allowing his hand to find her breast, his wife arching into him as another soft sigh escaped her lovely lips. Henry kissed lower, moving to undo the buttons at her throat before taking a dusky nipple between his teeth. Glancing up, he took in the dreamy look of her face, smiling at the fact that he could do that for her- that he would be the only man who would ever do that for her. "Give me your lips," Laure breathed, Henry obliging her as he captured her lips with his own. She wrapped her arm around him, returning his kiss fervently, her leg sliding between his to press herself against him fully. "Wait," Henry requested, placing his lips to her chastely before pulling back to look at her. The hue of her flesh seemed to glow against the black of the comforter on their bed, Laure seeming ethereal as her eyes smoldered in the night. She gave him a moment before sitting up and moving to remove the nightgown from her frame, swallowing before reaching out to unfasten the ties from his pants, "No, no more waiting."

He gazed down at his wife for she was so incredibly perfect, looking at him- truly looking at him and recognizing what he was- fearlessly and without disgust, but with overwhelming love. She saw him as a mere man, no more and no less.

"I believe I have waited long enough for you Henry…"

Released from his constraints, Henry watched her eyes as she drank him in, noting the careful look that came in her eye that was off-placed by her soft smile. "You are just as beautiful as I always thought you would be," Laure whispered hesitantly, her husband chuckling as he pushed her back against the pillows. Henry felt her fingers running down the length of his stomach, fitting himself between her thighs, "As are you."

He felt her heat and swallowed, looking down at her lovingly. "I need you to grant me a simple courtesy- to make this easy on both of us," Henry said softly, stroking her gently from temple to jaw. "Please stay as… calm and still as you possibly can- I have to stay focused and if you do anything unexpected I could hurt you. And if I do hurt you-" Laure moved to kiss him and he sensed her need, knowing that she had to be satisfied for this to be worth the risk. A soft tongue traced his jawline, her teeth nipping at his neck, "You won't hurt me."

"I will try my best not to."

She smiled almost brilliantly then at her lover, her beloved and he could not refrain from kissing her, Henry almost unconsciously adjusting her hips as he moved. Laure stared deeply into his eyes, seeing how they darkened before he entered her, feeling some initial discomfort but knowing no true pain, her soft cry ringing in Henry's ears. She gripped his shoulders as they stilled for a moment, feeling the new and powerful ways in which they touched each other, the acute senses of a vampire inhaling the faintest whisper of blood on the air: she had indeed been virtuous and for that Henry's heart exalted, knowing that he would be the only man to ever touch her.

Laure pulled her hips away from her husband's, a sharp breath dying on his lips as she only wrapped her legs more tightly around him and brought them back together upon the bed. Henry could not help the hitch in his breath as he fully sheathed himself within her, his wife's hand moving to mark his back. All he could think about was the tight heat that seemed to envelope his entire being, Laure's body moving against his and the knowledge that tonight was only the beginning. He kissed her again, his hips meeting hers as she fought against her need to call out for him, trying to maintain some sort of modesty. However, Henry looked at her face- her eyes closed and her features focused- baring his teeth before gripping the headboard to aid him in the claiming of her body as his own. One particularly rough thrust had her teeth clamping down on her bottom lip, her eyes wide open, Henry faltering for fear of her injury before her hand flew up to snatch at his hair. Laure wanted- no, she needed him as badly as he needed her, supple thighs flexing and pulling against Henry's waist to try and bring him closer. She smiled and smashed her lips against his when he complied to her unspoken demands, taking up his rhythm, her entire body rising up to meet his.

He took her in, noting all that had changed from her usually composed being, for this was the real Laure, that primal, passionate creature he had seen dancing through the window oh-so many nights ago. Her face was a lighter shade, filled with pleasure as her sweat-damp hair began to curl around her face, his eyes affixed on the goose bumps that appeared every time his flesh grazed hers.

Nothing made sense in the realm of reality for Laure any longer; to know that she loved a vampire with every inch of her soul and being, that she had lain with him, that she could please and satisfy and fulfill him seemed so abstract… then again, so did everything. The heat within her core contracted and she shivered once, feeling Henry twitch within her as his hand tightened on the pillow beside her head. "Laurelie," he breathed, his tone heavily naked and animalistic. She knew, with one glance, that her husband was both everything a man was and was not- Henry could not be called a mere mortal, not when he loved her so deeply as this…

Laure's vision grew fuzzy around the edges, every push of Henry's body seeming to make her senses grow dull. She could only see his face, marked with intent and dark-eyed, as something took ahold of her that made her feel as if she had been washed right out into a raging sea. But she was not left adrift, her body intertwined with Henry's, her fingernails digging into his stone flesh as best they could, her eyes locked with his for a moment before they closed of their own accord.

Henry felt her hold upon him grow lax and leaned down to press his temple against hers, his wife moving almost weakly to wrap her fingers around his, Henry needing a few moments more to reach his own completion before spilling his seed as his body tightened up against hers. They allowed the sensations to ebb fully before even attempting to move, Henry cradling her head, Laure breathing in great shaking gasps. He kissed her throat, earning a trembling smile from her, "I love you. With every fiber of being, I love you Laurelie."

"Say my name again," she whispered almost triumphantly, closing her eyes.

"Laurelie."

He heard her chuckle then, not knowing the intense pleasure she got from hearing him caress her name in the same manner in which he had made love with her. "I love you Henry," Laure breathed, pressing her hand over her heart and speaking with all the conviction she could muster. "And I will love you… for eternity."

Henry looked at his wife, knowing that she had finally given into his wishes for her to join him in death.

"Eternity."


	17. After

Laure awoke quietly from her sleep and smiled, unable to doubt where exactly she was. Her husband was still deep asleep, one of his arms underneath her head and the other draped across her hips as their bodies intertwined underneath silk. His presence in her bed had been a constant since he had returned from his months away, but never had they touched so intimately and so this morning left her to marvel with happiness. During the night they had chosen their preferred sides: Henry on the right and Laure on the left. When normally she would have been too hot to sleep under such a heavy duvet, Henry's body proved a respite and Laure had slept soundly in her lover's arms.

With a stretch, she pulled herself from Henry's grip and sat up in the bed, unashamed of her state of undress. Henry looked peaceful, his lips slightly parted and his hair a complete mess. Laure smiled ruefully and promised herself to brush out the tangles- after all, she had insisted on repeated pulling knots in his hair.

Much had happened last night, but she still felt like herself, if only more so. There were no more rules when it came to Henry in herself- now there was just a mutual respect and understanding, as well as a growing passion, that defined them both.

"Hmmm," Henry breathed after awhile, opening an eye to look at his wife. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

She half-smiled at him before Henry looked around, yawning, "What time is it Laure?" Playful eyes turned to gaze upon him again, slender shoulders rising as she laughed lightly. "I am afraid I haven't the faintest idea,love," Laure replied lightly, reaching up in an attempt to tuck her hair behind her ear. Henry smirked and pulled himself up against the pillows, taking her in. She still looked much like herself, only less decent, but he could see clearly that her eyes had changed. The expression held within them was much more self-confident and animal-like than he had ever seen in her, even when she had been dancing. "You look wild." Laure laughed again and shook her head, looking at her husband as she replied almost wickedly, "Good- I feel wild."

"I have created a monster," Henry said, his wife standing and stretching with that smile that seemed to be becoming etched into her features. "That you did…"

He excused himself to use the bathroom, Laure giving him his privacy before moving past him to run herself a bath. Henry took a moment to watch her, bent over at the waist and oblivious to him, taking in the shapely curve of her backside. Laure stood after a moment, turning to raise an eyebrow at him, "Are you planning on staring at me all morning or joining me?"

"I should say joining you. But we will need towels, eventually," Henry said, smiling at her as she stepped into the tub. When he returned, Laure was soaking, her eyes closed as the steam rose off of the water. "Sit up for a moment, love." She relaxed back against his chest once he was settled, sighing as Henry kissed her cheek. "Would you like me to wash your hair," he asked quietly, reaching out for the rosewater when she obliged.

The two took turns washing the other, acquainting themselves in the light the bodies they had loved so in the dark. Eventually Henry made her get out of the tub for fear of her catching cold, Laure laughing as he swept her off of her feet and back to their bedroom. Her husband disposed of her on the bed and made short work of starting a new fire on the hearth, Laure watching him work.

"You do know, we have been awake for quite a while Henry and I have not been kissed yet…"

"You are starting to become rather demanding of me," Henry teased as he joined her on the bed, reaching out to pull his fingers along her cheek. "And quite mean… overall, you are quite insufferable."

She hushed him as they kissed soundly, her arms coming around his neck in a fierce hold. Henry could feel himself being pulled downward, chuckling quietly at Laure's increasingly insatiable nature- he had been more than content to let her rest last night, but she would have none of that.

* * *

Laure stared into the fire from within Henry's arms, feeling his lips as they brushed here and there along her shoulder. "I love the feeling of your lips on my skin- the feeling of your skin on mine now. I do not think it possible I should ever want to leave this house," she murmured contentedly, Henry further drawing her against him. However, he sighed and buried his face in her curls, half-wet and smelling of roses. "I am afraid that before long they would think I had done away with you or vice versa and I would be most embarrassed should anyone see us in the throes of lovemaking. Definitely most indecent," Henry replied, trying to control his laughter. Laure, however, did not and giggled, shaking her head, "As would I. Besides, I should have no one else gaze upon you in such a state as this."

The two laid together for much of the day, staring into the fire as it burned out and finally died, content to be with each other. Laure dozed off and on and Henry was content to hold her in her sleep, allowing her to sprawl out against him- and in some cases, across him- to her heart's desire.

It was just before dusk when Laure finally spoke again, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. "Well Henry, I suppose that we should wait some time more before I become like you. This is the most I have ever… enjoyed being alive- I revile in it- and for now, that is all that I want. After, I will have to put my other need before you sometimes and I am so intensely selfish and unreasonable now that I refuse to. Would that be alright," she asked, turning to look at her husband. Henry was quiet then, moving to run his thumb across her bottom lip as he cupped her cheek in his hand, trying to choose his words carefully. "Can I ask if there is anything else factoring in to your choice to delay?" She smiled ruefully and closed her eyes, "You would consider it… unnecessary Henry."

"You would not believe how drastically my opinion has changed with you in my life," he replied honestly.

Laure propped herself up on an elbow and looked down at Henry, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "I have a score to settle with a certain vampire, but unfortunately, he has gone to Britain. I heard about his departure about a week after mother's death… and he is not expected to return until the end of the year. So, in the meantime, I would rather not go about slaughtering innocent people, biding my time until Thomas comes back," she replied, searching his eyes for any sign of disapproval. However, Henry only smiled and closed his eyes, chuckling almost to himself. "And here I thought you were afraid…"

"Afraid of?"

"Losing yourself," Henry said, opening his eyes to see his wife moving to straddle his waist. She stroked his cheeks and shook her head, leaning down to kiss him, "All that I am, is right here…"


	18. The Simplicity of Marriage

Henry held out his hand for his wife as they made one of their journeys into town, Laure stepping down from their carriage in a manner that tempted him increasingly. In the days following their marriage, they were seldom heard from and seen even less, so was the draw of their own home. For Laure at least, she had found herself effectively addicted to him: Henry's scent, touch, the marvelous sound of his voice and breath, but most importantly, the way he tasted. His venom was sweet and always like a drug upon her lips- one kiss could turn into an entire afternoon spent making love.

At first he had been unwilling to start the gossip about how much time they spent behind locked doors- after all, they had all the time in the world- but Henry had grown rather warm to the idea knowing that he didn't give a damn about what anyone said.

Laure wrapped her hand around his arm as they strolled the market place, eyeing the women who stared at Henry with growing anger. "You should know dear, that I am starting to fancy myself the jealous kind," she murmured, her husband scoffing lightly. "It may be common for other men to find their fancies with loose women, but I have no need for that. Not when my lovely wife sees to it that my needs are met- repeatedly," Henry answered in turn, Laure laughing as she patted his arm. "That I do, that I do. Come along now; you promised we would stop in at the dressmakers so as it replace the undergarments you so love to destroy…"

Henry was the only man in the dress shop as Laure talked to the seamstresses about her newest order- they were intensely kind and accommodating as the couple were quickly becoming their best customers. It seemed as if Laure was only expanding and expanding on her wardrobe- when in truth, most of her clothes kept getting ruined- but Henry always paid up front and even gave a generous tip when he found Laure was exceptionally pleased with their work. "I should need four chemises: one in blue, one in white and the other two in a soft cream yellow. Six new pairs of stockings in black, natural and blue, as well as a white petticoat. A bonnet-"Henry cleared his throat then and Laure looked back over her shoulder at him, smirking, "No bonnet then." She continued on with the order before spotting a pair of ornate ballet slippers, her words faltering as she stared at them. Her husband looked up from his hand to see where her gaze lay, Laure averting her eyes and finishing the purchases. While one woman began to tally the total, Laure was taken to the back to try on her newly arrived gown, leaving Henry to plot. "Excuse me miss," he said, approaching where the young woman sat behind the desk. She looked up at him, gulping as she tried not to give her obvious attraction to him away, "Yes Mister Sturges." Henry reached out and lifted the ornate slippers, giving them a careful once over. "I believe these to be a size six correct?" When the girl nodded, Henry looked around to make sure he was not being seen, leaning down towards her, "Then I need these wrapped; please do not place it on this ticket, because I will be paying for them later. Is that alright?"

"Of course Mister Sturges."

The shop door opened and the bell chimed, Henry feeling the hair on the back of his neck rise at the greeting that reached him. "Oh my! Is that Henry Sturges- I haven't seen you in months dear friend!" He turned to where Elisabetta Connors was crossing the shop with a gaggle of women behind her, intent on making her presence known. "Hello Miss Connors; what a pleasure to see you," Henry said through his teeth, refraining himself from snapping her neck. The woman giggled falsely and he let his eyes flicker to the back rooms where Laure was, wishing she would hurry so they could leave. "Well, I am glad to see you alive and well after that little mix up with you being deceased and all- how have you been," Elisabetta asked, smiling coyly up at him. "You look in good health."

"My wife makes sure to keep me so. I believed that we sent you an invitation to our nuptials," he replied pointedly, seeing the tightness come into her eyes. "After that whole time we had at the Black Ball, I did not think my presence was truly wanted at such an occasion. I would have not wanted your wife and former flame to bring any sort of bad energy to the exchanging of the vows-"

"You were right to assume so Elisabetta; it was merely in polite fashion," Laure said as she returned to Henry's side with her parcels in her grasp. She smiled as her husband took the packages from her, the women exchanging glares. "Well haven't you come nicely into womanhood Laurelie," Elisabetta asked, her cheeks becoming splotched from her anger. "You can call me Missus Sturges- and yes, I have. My only wish is that my nine-and-ten years do not show as much as your own twenty-and-six." The older woman blanched and Laure took Henry's arm, smiling up at her husband. "Should we retire to our home now?"

Henry looked at her, nodding in agreement as he led her out of the shop. "Goodbye Miss Connors!"

The two returned to their carriage and Laure drew the shades, looking out at the passing town as they started on their journey to the Sturges home. "You are a tenacious woman, quite out of your time Laure. Any other woman would have simply walked away, but not you: no, you had to put that insufferable she-beast in her place," Henry said, trying to keep the corners of his lips from turning upwards. His wife smirked and looked at him, crossing her arms over her chest, "I told you I believed myself to be the jealous kind…"

"You are the stubborn kind," he corrected, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"To that, I can say yes, I am."

* * *

Laure sat with a novel in her hands, her legs outstretched on the couch as she waited for her husband to return home. She was slowly acclimating herself with Henry's needs and feeding, and though the thought of someone losing their life was saddening- in a way- it was much more important for her to have Henry there, no matter the cost.

She heard the window in the bedroom slide open almost silently, looking up from _Pride and Prejudice _to stare at the door. "Henry Fitzwilliam." His boots hit the floor and then her husband appeared in the doorway, pulling his overcoat from around his shoulders. "Your hearing is much too sharp," Henry complained, his wife smirking. "It has to be when my husband is a vampire; you sneak around too much," Laure said teasingly, seeing how his eyes narrowed. He was sitting at her feet in less time than she could blink, his fingers lingering on her stocking-clad calves. With a smile, he removed one slowly as Laure returned her attention back to her book, caressing the unblemished flesh of her knee. Henry seemed content for a few pages before moving on to her other leg, causing Laure to look up from her book once more.

"Bothered," he asked, a smile playing across his lips.

"More like distracted."

Henry laughed and apologized, bringing her into his lap before wrapping his arms around her. "I do not mean to distract, I just wish for your attention more often than not. I simply love you so," he said, kissing her cheek. Laure marked her page before turning to look at him, running her fingers back through his hair. "And I love you as well- equally, if not more. I miss you when you are gone, even if it is for the shortest of moments," his wife murmured, leaning in to kiss his chastely upon the mouth. Henry sighed and rested his face against the slender curve of her neck, "I must claim responsibility for that anxiety: a result of leaving you in the past. But I can promise you now that will never happen again, because you have made very sure such a thing would kill me."

"Good."

Laure laughed as she was swept into the air, her arms around Henry's neck as he carried her into their bedroom and kicked the door shut behind them.


	19. Lull

Henry stared outside of the coach window, intently watching the ever-changing scenery as their journey reached its final stretch. The urban sprawl that had been the cities and larger towns had faded into rolling countryside as they hurried to the coast. The sun and its burning rays stretched to every corner as far as the eye could see, Henry careful not to let it fall on him fully- such a thing could bring an early end to their vacation and his life.

Looking over at his wife, he could see that she was deeply asleep- Laure had not moved her head from his shoulder in several hours now. She had had to remove her spring jacket and loosen the ties of her dress, doing away with her bonnet in the same carefree fashion.

It was quiet as the scene faded this time from country to coast, Henry adjusting himself so that Laure was tucked neatly underneath his arm. He leaned down to brush the tip of his nose against her cheek, sensing her start to stir, "Wake up my love. We have almost arrived; I suspect you should want to make yourself decent…"

"I want to be naked," Laure murmured, still half-asleep even as she dragged herself into a sitting position. Henry laughed and began to retie the laces on the back of her dress, "I cannot say that I would protest to that."

When Henry and Laure's coach pulled up to a small cottage set apart from the others, she lit up like a child, looking at where they were to stay for the next week. "Ooh, you told me that it was lovely, but I am afraid you did it no justice Henry…" He pushed on his glasses and put some more salve on his face, trying to protect his skin. "I was expecting more overcast today, but no matter," Henry said, opening the coach door. He helped Laure out and left the coachman to get the bags, his wife patting the horse as they moved past it.

Henry took the key to the cottage from his pocket and unlocked the door, Laure immediately moving past him to venture into its depths. The coachman brought their luggage in the meantime and Henry paid him for their travel, thanking him. When they were finally alone, he immediately removed his jacket and shirt, following the trail of clothing into the bedroom- a shoe, a stocking, their mates, Laure's jacket, her bonnet and finally her bloomers from underneath her dress.

"A little too warm for your liking Missus Sturges?"

She was standing before the window, clad in only a thin shift- her dress laying abandoned over the footboard- her eyes closed as she enjoyed the breeze. "I should say so. That coach was so stuffy," she replied, Henry joining her to wrap his arms about her middle. With a contented sigh, he nuzzled his face into the curve where her throat and shoulder met, inhaling the sweet scent of her skin. Laure smiled as he kissed her neck, looking out at the shore just down the beach from them, "When do you think you would be able to spend a few hours out in the day?" He pondered that as he rested his chin on her shoulder to stare out at the dwindling afternoon, seeing the clouds on the horizon.

"Maybe an hour or two. So in the meantime," Henry murmured, allowing one of his hands to drift lower. She bit her bottom lip and she allowed her hand to come up around the back of his neck, his lips pressing against her throat gently. "I think a little sport could be had."

"I cannot say that I would be in protest to that," Laure said teasingly, echoing his words from earlier.

Henry growled threateningly as she turned to face him, fisting her hand in his hair, "You should be aware that I have half a mind to bend you over my knee for all of this jesting you have been fond of as of late…" He then better thought what exactly to do with Laure and began kissing her as a distraction, walking her backwards towards the bed. And then before she knew where she was, Henry had her bent over the side of the bed, her dress up around her waist. Laure shrieked even as she tried to control her laughter, knowing her backside was exposed. "Henry Sturges, do not dare! If you spank me-" She cried out before collapsing in a fit of laughter as his hand connected with her flesh lightly. "How dare you laugh when I am being firm with you, woman?" She attempted to speak through her giggles, trying to squirm away from him, "I laugh because you do not scare me! And you hit like a girl!" He grinned at how tickled she was before giving her two more sharp whacks, followed by a kiss on one of her reddened buttocks. "I told you that I have had about enough of you… and I should scare you: there is more where that came from," Henry said sternly, grinning as he bent at the waist to come face to face with her. Laure looked up from her arms, blowing her hair out of her face as Henry took in her flushed cheeks, "You are insufferable…"

"That I am," he murmured in reply before kissing her, his body moving against the one underneath him. Laure made no attempt to move, Henry moving to deliciously kiss the shifting lines of her back once he had done away with her chemise. He nipped along her sides before allowing his hand to test her gently, hearing the body-shaking groan she let out. Laure, as tenacious and free as ever, lifted her head again, "Well, do I meet with your approval or not Henry?" He only smirked and continued his ministrations, earning an impassioned cry from her this time. "Do with me what you will, milord," Laure said, Henry narrowing his eyes at the subtle tease. "But please do it now."

Henry leaned down in her ear again as he undid his pants, spreading her legs slightly, "As you wish, milady."

He pressed himself into her, Laure arching back as they came together, her husband moving to place his claim on her right breast. "God," she breathed, Henry kissing her neck gently. His voice was soft when he spoke, but Laure could hear his teasing, "You may call me Henry." She had half a mind to chastise him for being sacrilegious, but the feeling of him inside of her drove her mad and she was in no mood for talking at the moment.

Their lovemaking was slow and well-paced, Henry's hand seeking hold on her throat- he was careful to only let his fingers ghost there, making sure not to harm her. Laure tried to keep on her feet, Henry supportive as he kept bringing her up with him, supporting her near full weight. And then somewhere, carnal desire got the best of him and Henry was moving furiously within her, Laure on her stomach beneath him with her legs pulled up, feet hooked around the backs of his thighs. "Henry," she cried out, her hand fisting in the comforter beside her head as she lost herself to him. He was forced to follow behind her when she tightened around him, both of his hands moving to brace himself as he fell forward.

Laure felt as if she would never walk again, hearing Henry snarl with his finish as he so often did- he was animal, of that much she was sure.

They remained that way for a few moments before Henry kissed the back of her shoulder and moved to bring her fully upon the bed. "Can you feel your legs yet," he questioned, moving to get a towel from the bathroom. Laure laughed as he returned, shaking her head, "I am afraid not. You know it takes time for such sensations to return after they have been pounded out of me-"

"Laurelie Sturges!"

She laughed wildly, knowing that her sometimes crass remarks always caught Henry off guard, "No more spankings today!"

* * *

Laure walked along the shore, stopping often to take in the tide pools as she let the surf meet her. Her husband was never far behind, taking in the view and relishing the fact that she was his. She had insisted on not wanting to ruin a dress unnecessarily with sea water when Henry was apt to do so to many others, and so she strolled along in a pair of his pants rolled at both the waist and ankles, one of his shirts falling off of her shoulders. It was a scandalous sight- a woman in men's clothing out and about- but it endeared her to him even more, Laure's curls pulled into a tight knot at the back of her head.

"Hey! Keep up, love," she shouted back to him, standing in the foam. Henry smiled and moved to her side, bending down to place a loving peck upon her lips, "My apologies, I was just enjoying you."

"Have you not enjoyed me many times today and over the course of our marriage?"

He wrapped his arms around her, brushing the tip of his nose against hers and pouting playfully. "Of course I have, but forgive me for wishing to do so always. I am a hopelessly lascivious creature, I am afraid," Henry replied with a smile, his wife smirking as she turned around in his arms to stare over the ocean. "Are we not all such creatures…"

Their life together lulled her just as this great wonder did- the tranquility of being one spiritually, mentally and physically with Henry enveloped her wholly. She knew him better than he knew himself most times and Henry was the same way with her; they were a perfect match, even if it had been many years of waiting on his part for them to come together.

"Tell me the truth Laurelie: is an eternity with me worth the normalcy you could have with any other man? Worth the children I cannot give you, and the grandchild their non-existence will never give rise to," Henry asked, his chin resting on her shoulder. Laure pondered his question and nodded after a moment, "Worth everything and more. I chose you Henry, I married you- I love you. And I do not regret this for any sort of normalcy a man I have never known or loved could have possibly provided."

Henry only closed his eyes and pressed his lips to her neck, thanking her wordlessly for the comfort she provide him, as well as the love he had never deserved, but received all the same.


	20. A Matter of Time

"Oh my, my, my! Laure, welcome home my darling- you look beautiful," Avaline said as she opened the door to hug her former charge. The young woman smiled and laughed- she and Henry had returned from the coast that very day and she had insisted on seeing Avaline and her father before even going home. "Come in and sit- I will make us some tea as you tell me about your vacation and your marriage."

"Alright, but I cannot stay for long- Henry expects me for dinner," Laure replied as she stepped into the house.

She hung up her jacket and moved to sit at the kitchen table, Avaline busying herself with the stove. "So how was your stay?" Laure reflected on her time at the coast fondly, knowing that she could not tell Avaline the whole of her vacation- much of it had been spent in her husband's arms, proving themselves before God time and time again. "Well… Henry's cottage was very quaint, but reminded me exactly of... home; we kept the windows open day and night, listening to the ocean sing us to sleep and greet us upon our awakening. We spent most of our days either on the shore or on the water itself- he has a very nice boat and we had lunch on this little island we took ourselves to for an afternoon. All in all, it proved to be a very nice getaway; I must say I enjoyed myself very much," Laure said eloquently, folding her hands on the table before her. The old woman turned to look over her shoulder at the newly married girl, giving her a generous once over- she was positively glowing and she looked happier than she had ever seen her to be. "And now you must tell me before the anticipation gives me an attack of the heart… are you with child yet," Avaline questioned curiously, the young woman's cheeks turning red at just the thought of Avaline imagining the couple together. "No, I am afraid not." The former nurse sucked her teeth, moving to tend to the tea, "I was sure I could have pegged Henry for an competent fellow…"

"Ava!"

Laure was embarrassed to even allude to her marital bed with Avaline of all people- but discussing it so intimately was far beyond the newlywed. "I assure you that Henry has proved himself… very able and we have no problems whatsoever; it is simply a matter of time for us," she replied as she defended her husband's prowess- she hadn't the heart to tell Avaline that there would never be any children in her house, much less that she would be unable to bear any after the end of the year came.

"A matter of time, a matter of time," the older woman chuckled, shaking her head. "Laurelie, young women such as yourself often fall pregnant within the first month of being married- and you, young lady, have been married almost a half-and-three months now. This a matter of will and determination now."

"I am afraid I have found myself to be busy with matters other than that of my bed Avaline- I am the mistress of an entire house now and while I am not supposed to discussing such things so early, Henry and I are planning to travel Europe next year. No, there are no concrete details just yet but I have had my mind on that so forgive me for not being worried about children. I am not the mothering type anyway…"

* * *

Henry opened his eyes as he heard Laure pad softly into the bathroom, still speaking of her long afternoon spent with Avaline. "But you must admit that she is correct- it looks strange when one has been married for some time and not fallen into a delicate condition. Not that I mind of course- I would rather not go through that sort of trial just to prove myself a woman- but you do remember the beasts from our church. Their gossip proves absolutely tiresome after a while," she said offhandedly, setting a new candle on the shelf to replace the spent one that had left her husband in darkness.

He only shrugged and let himself sink further into the tub, allowing the water to come just underneath his chin. Laure's candle flooded the room with a soft glow and he had to adjust his eyes, letting them fall on her alluring shape. She was pulling her hair up onto the top of her head, checking herself in the mirror as she did so, Henry swallowing back a mouthful of venom. "I should ask that you do not heed their words-" Laure turned to give him a kittenish glare, pulling the tie on her robe, "Truly, have I ever heeded their words Henry? You know me better than to assume I would."

Laure moved to sit facing her husband, Henry shifting so as to accommodate her, her lovely legs draped wantonly over his own. "Still, I do not wish to be considered barren by the likes of them, or have you called 'unfruitful'; I can attest to exactly how fruitful you can be…" Her husband gave her a curious look and the corner of his mouth pulled upwards at her bold words- Laure was becoming more and more free sexually. And very demanding as well.

"Shall we cease to talk," Henry questioned lightly, as if he had even needed to ask, receiving a mischievous smile from his wife.

She pulled Henry to her with only the strength of her legs, placing herself around his waist and looking down upon him. "Ah, how quickly positions can be changed," Laure teased, kissing him before playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Henry smiled as he stood, holding her in his arms, "I believe you will have your turn on top only when you find yourself strong enough to hold me down…"

"And so I bide my time Henry Sturges: you just wait and see. Now take me to bed!"


	21. Losing One's Breath

Henry walked into his home and smelled lunch upon the stove, moving to stand in the doorway of the kitchen. "Miss Swann, have you seen my wife today? She left before I had awakened this morning," he asked the cook, the older woman wiping her hands on her apron before turning to the master of the house. "Yes, Missus Sturges was not feeling well so I made her some tea before she had Horace take her on a drive around the lake. I believe she stopped by the dressmaker's to pick up her order, but I do know for a fact that she is back now and upstairs in her practice room."

She let her feet carry her across the floor, allowing her entire body to become as light as air as she soared. Laure danced in the lovely shoes that Henry had given her previously, pirouetting effortlessly. But all too soon, the wind was taken from her again- she had found herself becoming more and more tired as of late, becoming prone to losing her breath. Still, she finished her silent routine with a full ponche en pointe, her right leg raised in the air.

Laure allowed herself to relax as Henry made his presence known, panting from her exertion, "You missed a step as you tried to catch your breath, dear."

A nod acknowledged her mistake, the young woman moving to snatch up her towel to pat dry the perspiration at the nape of her neck. "I believe that I am coming down with a simple cold, nothing to worry about," Laure replied as she sat down and began to unlace her shoes.

"I am afraid I worry constantly about you. You seem to disregard how fragile you are- maybe we should not go to the Henderson's dinner party tonight-"

"We have already sent word that we would be there Henry; we are going."

* * *

Laure smoothed down her skirts as she and Henry finally settled across from each other in their coach, reaching out to dab some lip stain from his mouth. "Have you messed my hair," she asked nervously, moving to fuss with her mess of curls piled on top of her head.

"You are an image of perfection love," Henry murmured as he moved to do the laces at his waist, tucking his shirt in and running a hand through his own hair.

She settled back with a smile on her face as a result of their tryst- the Henderson party was located just outside of Madison and the cover of night had given rise to the amorous mood they often found themselves in when alone.

The couple soon arrived at the home of Henry's wealthy friends, people Laure had never seen or heard mentioned other than the fact that they would be joining them for a party to celebrate a new business venture. Laure was lifted from the carriage with ease, her husband carrying her to porch before allowing her to on her feet. "Thank you, sweet," she smiled, the door being opened for them not a moment later.

At first thought, Laure thought that the party had been over-attended but upon entering the front room, saw that it was simply the guests trying to get a look at the semi-famous Henry and his beautiful young bride. He held fast to her arm, proud to have Laure as his guest, introducing her to the hosts of the evening. "Henry, we heard tales of her loveliness, but I am afraid they have not done her justice! My, what a marvelous beauty," Mister Henderson said, taking Laure's free hand and kissing it as he bowed. She greeted him before moving forward to kiss his wife's cheek, Henry introducing them all, "Dear, meet my old friend Rodger Henderson and his wife, Missus Isabel Henderson. Friends, I would like you all to meet my beloved, Laurelie Sturges."

"We are so pleased to have you in your home, Missus Sturges- the townswomen have done nothing but talk of your arrival when we received word of your presence here," Isabel said, her kind words making Laure smile. "I thank you so much for your invitation to join you; it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Laure and Henry mingled throughout the party, speaking freely of their happiness with inquiring people, Henry the object of many women's fancies as men found themselves unable to keep their eyes from his wife. There was something about the couple that made people want to gravitate towards them, neither able to be alone for more than a moment. However, before dinner was served, Laure managed to catch her husband in the garden for a kiss, finally stealing a moment to themselves.

"I do not believe I was prepared for our popularity, love," she said as she held his face, her husband seeming intensely amused. Henry only kissed her forehead before claiming her hands in his own, sighing, "And so you feel the burden of my three hundred year curse; I suppose come winter, you will never again want to show your wondrous face to society. Which will be alright, for I will have it all to myself…"

"You are quite selfish for a gentleman Henry."

The guests were called to the table then and Henry and Laure found themselves sitting by their hosts, his hand resting on her thigh underneath the table. "So Henry, have you been keeping up with business after your ill-fated military days," Rodger questioned lightly, Henry unable to ignore the sudden stiffness that had settled into his wife. He still smiled, laughing for a moment, "I am afraid not; the past few months have not left me with a business mind, especially in lieu of my marriage. However, we are comfortable as always, and I have been keeping a careful eye on my investments and stocks, so things are good."

"And how have you been as the mistress of your new home, Laurelie? Enjoying it nicely, I hope," Isabel said, the other women interested in her response. Laure smiled and nodded, reaching out for her cup of wine. "I find myself to enjoy it well- my home is quite lovely and I want for nothing. I spend my days dancing and reading mostly, of course only when not with my Henry," the young woman replied before taking a sip of her drink. It did not agree with her and so she pushed it away, opting for water instead.

The evening was pleasant and Laure found herself more than willing to dance, grasping Henry's hand before pulling him to the center of the floor. "Can you keep up," she asked seductively in his ear, holding his gaze in challenge as she led him in the polite opening dance that all of the guests engaged in.

Henry moved as well as she did, smiling when she quickened her steps or decided to throw in an unfamiliar move. When the song ended, Henry bowed in gentlemanly fashion, kissing her hand, "So how well did I maintain pace with you?" Laure laughed as the musicians began to play again, bringing her arm around her husband's neck and grasping her hand in his. "You did quite well, although that was simply just to tease and enthrall- I know exactly how apt of a dancer you are, my love." The music wove its spell around him and Laure stared at Henry as they danced in a languid fashion, knowing that the waltz could take on a very indecent turn if they allowed it to.

"I do not believe I have ever loved you more than when your body is against my own like this," Laure whispered, the vampire hearing her blood quicken in her veins. Henry wanted to forget the dance and the people around them so as to take her before them all, loving her in only a way he could. "I should ask you to refrain from mentioning such things Laurelie; you know how much of a beast I can be and your words are more of a lure than anything else…"

She smiled and conceded, thankful when they had to move on to group dances. They spent much of the night growing more and more rambunctious, the men becoming rowdy as they indulged in the wine. However, true to her nature, Laure could not be counted out of the fun, moving to the center of a dance circle with her skirts in her hands. She danced as jovially as any man would, taunting the cocky and self-assured men, enduring everyone to her. Henry only clapped as he kept a careful eye on her, knowing that she would undoubtedly wear herself out soon enough. But neither of them- or anyone else for that matter- excepted how quickly Laure's night would come to an end, the young woman ceasing suddenly in her dancing to press her hand over her chest. She felt out of breath and the room was growing fuzzy around the edges, Laure moving to reach out to Henry. At the first sight of something wrong Henry was at her side, supporting her as she fell to one knee. "Laurelie, are you alright sweetheart," he asked quietly, hearing the quick breaths she took to try and fill her lungs.

"I believe… I need a doctor."


	22. In Sickness and In Health

The entire Sturges Household- and the Sforza's as well- occupied both the living and sitting rooms, waiting on any word of Laure's condition.

Henry paced in front of the door, listening to the doctors examine her- any normal man would have dismissed it as simple exhaustion, but the closer the end of Laure's mortal life came, the more fearful he was that something would take her from this world. He could hear her stubbornness when it came to trying to establish how badly she was feeling, Laure trying to spare her husband from worrying: she knew better than anyone that he was listening to every word spoken.

He was growing impatient with the increasing trouble we was having with breathing, wondering what could make her do so, "Doctor Edmont, may I join you please?" The doctors inquired with Laure whether or not it was alright to do so, the young woman shooting a glare at the door.

"Yes, I suppose; he will have an attack of the heart if not…"

Henry came into the bedroom that Laure only used when it was necessary, the young woman laying propped up on her bed. She looked at her husband accusatorily, narrowing her eyes, "You are the most unreasonable person I have ever met! Truly Henry- waking up the town's doctors in the middle of the night? I had simply not paid attention to my own health-"

"And the missed dance step this morning," he questioned quietly, looking at her as she sat on the bed. "I know you well Laure and there is something wrong here. I wish to fix it as soon as possible before it becomes more serious than just a simple spell."

"If I may interject, we may have the cause of her issues."

Laure and Henry looked at Doctor Edmont, the former suddenly fearful of what he would say. "I can say this for certain that Laurelie has contracted a mild form of the common influenza, nothing that she should not overcome with a few days rest and fluids. However, while listening to your heart, we heard an… anomaly. Missus Sturges, you have a very good heart- robust and hardy- but when the blood circulates through what we call the third chamber, your heart gives a flutter. There may be a physical deformity, or some sort of weakening that has developed, but your heart is trying to control this influx of blood with a weak muscle that beats harder to try and compensate. As a result, you have been growing more fatigued and unable to catch your breath," the doctor said, Henry paling at the thought of her heart ceasing to beat by any cause or mechanics other than the one they had chosen.

"I do not understand, though- I have been a dancer for many years and have never had any problems with my health. This has only started just recently," Laure replied, not wanting to hear his diagnosis. The doctor nodded and gave a small smile, recognizing their situation, "The emotional and physical stresses and goings-on common in a new marriage could be to cause for the increasing demand on your heart. I suggest a… lessening of exertions for the time being, and regular monitoring on the situation. The muscle could regenerate after easing the strain and we will probably see a healthy improvement; it is just a matter of time…"

When the doctors had gone and everyone's fears been abated, Henry returned to Laure, his wife sitting with her arms folded over her chest. She eyed him suspiciously- almost in defiance- and Henry held her gaze, sitting down at her feet. "Your verdict on my sentence," Laure asked, her gaze falling to Henry's hands as he moved to lift her legs into his lap. "Sentence?" She sighed, knowing that he knew full well of what she spoke, "The conditions of this bed rest seem unreasonable-"

"You have the influenza as well- that is not to be taken lightly! Such ailments have killed stronger men and I will not allow it to take you too, not to mention the condition of your heart. We should have been more thoughtful of our frequent carrying-ons…"

Her simple bout of anger already showed the strain of her heart- the small muscle giving that flutter he had oft mistaken to be desire or girlish nervousness- Laure letting herself fall back into the pillows so as to breathe easier. "Laurelie Antoinette Sforza Sturges, please listen to me when I say this. I am your husband and you are my wife, and contrary to how many consider the state of marriage, I consider you my equal, not my inferior. There are three centuries of knowledge and experience separating us, but most times I believe you are more intelligent and knowledgeable than myself. I have never asked you to do anything you have not wanted, never demanded anything from you that you have still given willingly and respected you for the creature that you are. However, you have proven yourself to be very unconcerned with your well-being in being wife to a vampire and as penance, I do not mind keeping an eye on your personal interests. That said, you will be remaining in bed for the next month so as to recover and I will not inflame your interests or allow you to do the same to my own. And I promise you, my will is much stronger than yours," Henry said seriously, his wife closing her eyes and sighing.

"As you wish, I suppose."

* * *

Despite the beliefs of the doctors- Laure did not recover in the two weeks allotted for the influenza-instead she grew worse and they could not ascertain why. She complained frequently of a headache and persistent discomfort that left her tossing and turning in her sleep; as well, while the worse symptoms of the illness had faded, she was still experiencing horrendous bouts of nausea. However, what most burdened Henry was her constant complaint of a burning in her heart.

Henry looked at the calendar and marked the twenty-first day of her ordeal, sighing. Miss Swann poured a bowl of soup as she looked at the master of the house, seeing how worried he was becoming, "Should I take this in to her, Mister Sturges?"

"No dear, I will do that."

Laure opened a weary eye when her husband entered the room, groaning in displeasure as she again turned away from him. "Leave me alone Henry: I am in no mood to even entertain the idea of eating. Let me sleep," she said irritably, burying her face in the bedding. Careful eyes assessed her closely and Henry shook his head, "I am afraid I cannot do that Laurelie. You have lost more weight and your fever is back; come on, rouse yourself enough to eat something."

"You insisted on resting and now you wish me to rouse, how indecisive of you."

"And how crass of you," Henry replied pointedly, trying to get her into a confrontation so that he could force the food on her.

His despair was palpable and Laure knew of his worry, though all she wanted to do was sleep and ignore him for once. However, she pulled herself into a sitting position, looking at Henry from underneath heavily-lidded eyes, "Alright, I have roused, my dear husband. What have you decided to force feed me today?" Henry gave her a half-smile as he looked down at the tray of food, sitting it upon her legs. "There is tomato soup here- and a new loaf of bread, pumpernickel. Miss Swann opened up a jar of your mother's spiced peaches to try and tempt you this morning-"

"Henry, what should happen if I do die," Laure asked suddenly, looking at her husband candidly. Henry's forced smile faltered and he searched her eyes, shaking his head. "I have not considered that an option, I am afraid. I do not plan on watching you die… I lost my wife once, but I refuse to lose the great love of this existence," he replied quietly with his hands in fists on his thighs. She bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling, knowing of how hard he had worked to keep her well, "You have not slept in some days Henry Fitzwilliam- go and sleep. Feed; I know you have not and you must be thirsty." He felt himself yearn towards her to fulfill his most carnal desires- no one had ever loved him as much as Laure did and all he wanted to do was indulge in her, bask in the bright, white light that was their love. "Do not show concern for me, I know well how to manage. You are getting better though, I suppose: your fever is coming down and you are talking lucidly, so I must take that as a good sign. I will take care of myself once I am assured that you are well."

She looked out of the window at the spring afternoon, sighing and reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ears. "I suppose I should take a bath; would it be possible that you could carry me out to the garden," Laure asked softly, knowing that her smooth voice spoke to Henry in ways that he could not ignore. He narrowed his eyes as he gave in to her whims, gesturing to the plate, "Of course- after you eat everything on that tray."

Henry left when one of the hired caregivers came in to assist Laure in bathing, going out to make sure that she would be comfortable in the garden. He laid out a blanket and arranged some pillows on the lawn, thankful that it was a day without a particularly present sun. When Henry returned, some of the women were assembled in the kitchen, talking amongst themselves. He left them to their gossip and went into the room, seeing Laure on her feet- even though he had strictly forbidden it. "What do you think you are doing, woman," Henry questioned, seeing her shoot him a mutinous glare. "You are an ass…" He swept her feet from underneath her and she let out a stubborn huff of air before allowing him to carry her outside.

She closed her eyes when she felt the fresh air against her face for the first time in weeks, inhaling the scent of the day. Laure sat on the ground, her legs drawn up against her as she tried to keep her composure. She had been going completely mad with being locked up inside of her room- everyone was so concerned about her physical health, they had no attention to her mental state. Sitting for hours with only her pain brought back the memories of how life had been in the months after her mother's death and Henry's departure from her world, memories that Laure had been able to bury thus far into her marriage.

A lone tear ran down her cheek and Laure let out a laugh, reaching up to brush away the wayward offender. "Laurelie," her husband whispered, trying to determine the cause behind it.

"It is nothing Henry; please, would you mind bringing me _Sense and Sensibility_?_"_

"Of course not," he replied as he rested a hand against her curls. "Enjoy the afternoon, love."

He again entered the house, the women on the staff this time turning to look at him. One of Laure's caregivers cleared her throat and Henry paused for a moment, the woman stepping forward to curtsy. "Good afternoon, Master Sturges," she said, the man of the house regarding her carefully. "Good afternoon to you as well Miss Claghton. Is there something you and the rest of the staff wish to discuss with me?" The woman looked uncomfortable but she swallowed as she wrung her hands, seeming to muster up her resolve. "Well, as you know, the mistress of the house has been ill for sometime now, but she has always been very faithful to her body. Even in discussing this matter with her au pair, she noted not one irregularity. However, it now seems as if she has gotten herself off of track-"

"Miss Claghton, I have no idea of what you speak of and I am attempting to make her comfortable, so if there is something I need to understand involving her health, please be frank with me."

The woman looked around at the others before letting out a heavy breath, her eyes searching Henry's own, "Master Sturges, we as well-bred women ourselves, are recommending that you call a doctor today. We believe your wife to be with child."


	23. What Will Be

Laure's hands were folded over her stomach as she stared into the darkness- she had demanded all of the candles be put out in her room, leaving her to her thoughts.

A light tapping came upon the door and she allowed her eyes to slide towards the opposite wall, knowing that her gaze was stinging and accusatory- she blamed everyone for her predicament, even though she knew exactly who was to blame.

The knocking came again before the door opened almost silently, her entire body stiffening as a sliver of light fell across her. She had known that it was Henry long before he spoke, finally calling out her name after a few long, tense moments, "Laurelie." Remaining still, she knew that if she were to speak to him- especially after he had gone off on his own earlier in the evening when she needed him most- that things would not be good. "Laurelie Sturges, I know that you are awake."

"What do you require of me now Henry," she asked through her teeth, refusing to look at him.

She could feel his weight on the bed beside her, trying to keep her breathing even as he spoke, "I wish to speak to you." Laure rolled over completely away from her, allowing him only her back as she closed her eyes. "Where were you to speak when they told me that I was in the family way? That my body had become home to something that I did not invite in, that I would be made to pay penance through birth pain for Adam and Eve's original sin? Where were you then Henry," she questioned scathingly, feeling the scornful tears start even though she had thought that she had no more. Henry could hear the pain in her voice and laid down beside her, not touching her, staring at the shifting lines of her back as she breathed. "I had to go away from you Laure, and for that I am sorry. I had to feed… and contemplate what to do next. I never expected that something like this would be remotely possible, much less that it would take root in you-"

"You are a man, and I, a woman; we carried on as such for many days and nights and now… I once listened to your thoughts on your convergence from mankind, your assumptions that you were not compatible to myself. Yet, here it is Henry, the truth of your nature, and it grows inside of me- you have finally gotten your answer," Laure spat, climbing out of the bed. She pulled her nightgown up to her breasts, pressing her hand to the gentle swelling that was the child within her. "Tell me how and why this has happened! Make this make sense to me!"

Henry sat up, moving to hold his head in his hands, "Laure…"

"Say it Henry, because I know you think of it as well as I do!"

"Because I chose you, because I wanted for your death," Henry shouted just as loudly, his vision sharpening as his wife met his demonic eyes. Laure, however, did not recoil, so consumed was she by her own anger. Her cheeks were ablaze and he could hear her blood rushing through her veins, her pulse like thunder. "And you shall damn well have it!" Henry heard behind her words and swallowed back his venom, regaining his momentary lapse of control. He stood as well, moving towards her slowly. When she did not refuse his advance, Henry reached out to her and stroked her hair, searching her face. "Laurelie, I chose you, I did… but what is more important is the simple fact that I fell in love with you. That I love you intensely, deeply and my love, I admit freely that I relied too much on what I believed to be proven, God-honest truth from the ones that had come before me; I should have known that we could not pin all of our beliefs on such things, being that we two are unlike anything that has ever been in the world. I knew nothing of conception and children and the complex ways in which our bodies work beyond that which I have read in the past… It could very well be that it had never even be tried, such a thing as our relationship. I am so vastly different from your kind, Laurelie and you know that as well as I do… the danger of carrying such a thing inside of you frightens you. And it frightens me as well; I am truly sorry for this that I have caused."

"I had my plans," Laure finally cried out, allowing the sobs to overcome her. Henry wrapped himself around her, feeling her shake within his arms as he tried to support her through the waves of emotion she was going through. "We had our plans Henry! One year of marriage before continuing into our eternity together- how am I expected to simply throw that away for… this? How can I be expected to give up my humanity and still somehow be a mother? I did not choose to have this child, this future or this life! I chose you Henry- I chose you! And yes, once I believed that this would be a dream, but the reality of this is more a nightmare than I would have ever thought possible. Because I gave him up, I gave up the hope for this, the love of it and I cannot love it now. I simply cannot."

He held her until her sobs had quieted, Henry burying his face in her hair as he only spoke. "Laurelie, we are going to pull through this, my love- together- and I promise that truth to you. You are going to be okay and I will make sure of that- hear this conviction in my voice and believe me," Henry whispered, his jaw taut as she whimpered quietly. He had never felt so helpless, but he had resolved once her condition had been confirmed, that he would not lose her- not again. "I love you."

"And I love you," Laure said brokenly, as if she were confessing some great sin. "What is to be done Henry?"

It was Henry's time to be silent again, his thoughts seeming jumbled as he sought only to breathe normally, trying his best to keep his sanity. Laure listened with rapt attention for whatever he would say, her husband's lips pressed into a thin line, "They believe that it will be five months more before you enter the confinement period- after which, we have time. If the child is born in late October to early November as expected, that still gives you plenty of time to rest and recuperate before Hurst arrives back in Pennsylvania. Or… I am sure that women that have been in unfortunate situations could guide us to a more practical solution. All I am saying is that it is your body and your choice and I will respect you for whatever you choose Laurelie…"

"Do you believe that two vampires could truly raise a human child, love?"

"It would be a part of you and a part of myself, so it would not be human- not fully so. But to answer your question Laure: yes, we could make it work, that much I am sure. It is going to be difficult- yes- but I have faith in your strength and ability," Henry replied quietly, trying not to allow his emotions to conflict with hers. He had already been insanely selfish for even requesting to have her hand in marriage and he would not let his want for a child- no matter what kind of child- influence what would ultimately be his wife's decision. Still, the memory of what had been just out of his reach so many years ago still haunted him and Henry could only wait for her judgment.

Laure's whole body felt numb and she felt more exhausted than she had been even while sick with the influenza from all of her crying, her hand gripping Henry's tightly. She thought back over all of the moments that she had found herself in her husband's arms and knew that she herself could not destroy something created from such love- would not destroy something so… precious.

She wiped her face before letting out a calming breath, closing her eyes, "I chose you… and now, God has chosen me to carry this child. What will be, will be, and so we must let it simply be."

Henry fell to his knees, pressing his face into her midsection and wrapping his arms around her legs. He vowed to her in that moment that he would do all within his power to keep them together- husband and wife, mother and child- until her heart stopped beating… and even after the end.

* * *

She moved through the garden barefoot, feeling the eyes of the entire household upon her- in the days following the discovery of her condition word had spread quickly and everyone wanted to watch her constantly, as if she were a prized pig put on for show.

Despite the extenuating circumstances, it was a beautiful early summer afternoon and Laure sought to enjoy it, the warmth of the cloud-hidden sun making it particularly irresistible.

"Laurelie," Henry called out as he stepped onto the porch. She turned to look at him, tucking her hair behind her ears and sighing. "These roses were neglected during my illness," Laure complained as she gestured to the bushes, her husband crossing the space between them. He kissed her chastely before reaching out to remove a dead rose from its stem, sighing, "Do not fret- these will come back to life, next year. We could not assume the same for you not too long ago…"

She conceded and looked at the folded piece of paper in Henry's breast pocket, curious. "What is that," Laure questioned, her husband smiling softly as he moved to show it to her. "Your eyes are much too careful for me to keep secrets from you…"

Henry wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder, holding her against his chest as they looked over the listing. "There is an estate named Winchester that I inquired about when we were first engaged- it is in North Derbyshire, England, which I thought would be easier on you… after. However, in lieu of our change of plans, I was wondering if it would be agreeable to you if we were to move there before the child is born," he questioned lightly, feeling her hand as it rested on his arm. Henry looked down at her, Laure seeming apprehensive, "And what of Thomas Hurst?"

"Was I wrong to assume that more pressing matters had put that off for a more opportune time?"

"You were indeed, but for that I can forgive you; I can understand how impending fatherhood would shift your perspective on the matter," Laure said generously, looking away from the estate for the time being. She then smirked and tucked her hair behind her ear, shaking her head, "However, my wishes remain the same: the child shall be received and then I shall deal with Hurst. I want for blood, Henry."

He nodded before looking back at the drawing of the estate and sighing, "Perhaps then we can have the house prepared for the arrival of ourselves and our child…"

Laure placed her hand on her stomach, stroking the small bump through the loose linen of her day dress. "I feel as if it will be a boy; I do not know anything of mothering, but I do know my heart, and I feel that we shall have a son," she murmured, Henry resting his hand over hers. He relished the stolen moment- his wife did not wish to have him look at her, much less touch her- but Laure was affable for the minute and so he took his chance. It seemed to him, that if he tried hard enough, he could feel the lightest of heartbeats strengthening within her. "Oh my precious little one, you are growing so very quickly… Laure, I still find it nearly inconceivable to believe that we are soon to be parents; you must think me daft for marveling over something so small but you have to understand that I never had any hope for anything like this."

"Well," Laure replied after a moment of hesitation, pulling away from Henry. "I am feeling a little tired; would you excuse me? I believe a nap is in order…"

She kissed her husband innocently on the cheek, giving his a half-smile before disappearing into the house, Henry watching her flight. "Dear Lord, please give my wife some sort of respite from what troubles her heart. She is a good woman and I just wish for her to find peace in what will be trying times for us all," he prayed quietly, sighing as he put his hands in his pockets.


	24. Need

The house was quiet as Henry went out for the night, pushing on his sunglasses and donning his hat before slipping into the darkness. Frequently, he found his prey outside of bars or at the docks, the places were men of poor quality where most often found. However, tonight he was in need of something else…

Elisabetta Conners opened her apartment to Henry, looking up and down graciously, "Well hello Mister Sturges; it is quite late to be calling on a lady…"

"I am sorry," he apologized, trying to keep his manners. "But I find myself in need."

"There is no more need to speak, Henry. Come in."

Henry took off his coat as she closed the door behind him, setting his hat and glasses on top of his belongings. "You do know that once word began to spread about your wife's condition, I knew that it would be a matter of time," Elisabetta said off-handedly, moving around the apartment to light candles. He looked at her backside- currently showcased in a rather clinging nightgown- her hair falling in a tumble down her back.

"Yes, I must admit that as of late, she has been more than unpleasant," the man replied quietly as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, swallowing involuntarily. Elisabetta turned on him then, setting down her candle before brushing her hair back over her shoulders, "Does she not know that a man has needs?"

"Apparently not…"

She took a step towards him and the air was filled with the scent of her blood- she was aroused, and while it was nothing like Laure's beautiful perfume, it would have to do. Henry's primal side begged to be fulfilled and as uncouth woman moved to kiss him, he knew that he would give in… without a doubt.

Henry allowed his arms to come around her, knowing that there was nothing sweet or right about this encounter; it was raw, urgent… sinful. He backed her into a wall, pressing the length of his body along hers as she let out a whimper. There was a need to be careful with her to avoid breaking her, or otherwise making a mess, Henry restraining himself quite well. He leaned down and fiercely claimed her mouth, tasting the tongue that knew better of poison as almost he did. Elisabetta allowed her hand to slip from Henry's shoulder to the top of his pants, working deftly to undo the ties. However, he caught her fingers, pulling his mouth from hers to graze his lips against her earlobe, "Your bed, miss…"

"Of course, sir," Elisabetta said, biting down on her bottom lip before leading Henry to her bedroom.

As they crossed the threshold, Henry saw the place where her jaw and neck met and he knew that he could entertain her no longer, lunging forward to wrap himself around her. "What-" The teeth in her neck cut off what would have been her last words, Elisabetta's jaw locking from the pain coursing through her. Henry gripped her head, pulling it to the side as he kept her on her feet with a strong arm around her midsection. The taste of blood nearly drove him into a frenzy- all Henry wanted to do was take her, fulfilling her long-awaited wishes in the last moments of her life- but he knew that there was better waiting for him at home.

"I gave you the intimacy you so wished for… and you shall have no more of me," Henry whispered as he drained her dry, allowing her body to drop onto her bed.

Closing his eyes, he could feel the blood coursing through his veins, feeling as alive as he always did after feeding. However, women had a distinct, intoxicating taste to them that men could never possess and while he craved it, he could resist as a gentleman.

Usually.

Laure was still waiting up for her husband when midnight had come and passed, knowing that he was impeccable with the timing. "Something must be wrong," she whispered, finally getting out of her bed to light a candle.

She pushed open the door between their bedrooms to find Henry standing in the darkness, raising the light to see his face. "Henry? How long have you been here in the dark? I did not even hear you come in…" He turned to face her fully, shirtless with his hands in his pockets. She could see a trickle of blood running down his chin, reaching out for a handkerchief as she moved towards him. "What is the matter, sweet," she questioned, searching his eyes. Henry watched her quietly as she dabbed at his mouth, swallowing back venom before speaking, "Tonight… I did something I should not have and nearly allowed myself to indulge in something I had sworn off. Mixing need and other, more carnal desires. I am sorry…" He was silent again before moving to kiss her, holding her face in his hands. Laure pulled back from her husband, searching his eyes as she attempted to speak, "I do not understand this- do you still desire to lay with me? Even as I am?"

"Is that the reason why you have taken residence in your private room? Because you thought I... no longer wanted you," Henry asked, moving to thread his fingers through her hair. She would not meet his eyes and so he snuffed the light before picking her up in her arms, carrying her over to their bed. "I seek to prove you wrong, because I always desire you- and I will continue to do so. I will show you just how deeply I wish to love you…" Laure's lips met his in the darkness and she moaned into his mouth, savoring the taste of his lips- it had been a long time since they had kissed in such a manner.

She pulled her nightgown up around her hips as Henry undid his pants, refusing to part her lips from his. Henry grunted as she used her legs to pull him closer, trying to keep his weight off of her even as he entered her. His wife gasped against his lips before wrapping her arms around him, throwing her head back in pleasure.

As Henry indulged in the physical aspects, Laure was only able to focus on her thoughts, the ways in which he touched her feeling like she had never felt his hands. She was getting used to her changing body, but she was still overwhelmingly glad and relieved that her husband still wanted her- and that they still fit together as perfectly as before.

Crying out in his arms, Laure thought of how beautiful carnal love felt, wondering if it would feel the same after she had ceased to be… herself.

* * *

In the morning, Henry rolled over in his bed, stretching out luxuriously before realizing that he found himself quite alone. He opened one eye just to confirm his findings before sighing and climbing out of their bed, moving to open the door to what was meant to be Laure's room.

She must have heard him moving and so she called out to him through the house, her voice joyous in the aftermath of their night, "I am in the kitchen dear."

Laure looked up as Henry entered the room, seeing him fastening his pants around his waist and narrowing her tempestuous eyes. "Who told you to get dressed," she teased before moving to kiss him, his shirt falling off of her shoulders pleasantly. He stared hotly at her mouth, Laure's lips still very swollen from their bout of lovemaking earlier that morning- he had to take more care with how heavily he kissed her with venom in his mouth to avoid sickening or injuring her, though she had shown no ill effects as of yet. Seeing him stare at her, she folded her arms over her chest and stepped back from his arms, "Well, have you gotten your fill of me yet Henry?"

"I doubt that even if I live forever, that I will ever get my fill of you."

She could not help the laughter that bubbled out of her, Henry leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek, "It is almost time for the staff to arrive- I should expect you to make yourself decent."

"Do you think me indecent Henry," Laure questioned seductively, looking at him over her cup of tea.

"More and more every second…"

Within the hour one of Laure's young helpers was assisting her in dressing doing up the laces on the back of her corset. "Not so tightly dear; discomfort makes it difficult to breathe as is," she said, holding her hair up.

She was doing better in the weeks following the news that they would be joined by a child soon, her strength returning and her resolve in being a mother becoming much solidified. If Henry had been asked, he would have noted how careful she had started to be, one hand on the slightly rounded, not yet noticeable curve of her stomach, as if to protect the precious cargo within.

"Pardon me Missus Sturges, but you have a few… marks on your wrists," the girl noted as Laure moved to choose a dress, the mistress looking down at herself. Henry's fingerprints were bruised into her flesh and she blushed with chagrin, remembering the tight embrace that he had held her in.

"Then we will wear sleeves today, Miriam…"

Laure pulled her church dress over her head and allowed the girl to do the buttons, smoothing it down as she took in her reflection one last time. She was definitely filling out and her stomach was showing more now, making her look farther along that she should have been.

Her husband was talking to their carriage driver when she finally made her appearance, Henry turning around to take her in. She walked slowly and carefully down the stairs, her eyes cast downward to count her steps. As was often, her hand was cupping her stomach, Henry feeling his heart swell at the sight of her being so protective over the life growing within her. Laure had been shaken with the fact that her life would be hers no longer, not wholly, but she was growing warmer to the idea of motherhood as she thought of how they would all be together.

The soft blue dress accentuated her dark peaches and cream complexion, the glow that was so common to expecting women shining in her face. Henry, as a man, could not overlook her swelling bosom, the bodice revealing a fair amount of cleavage he was appreciative of. Despite being in the empire-waisted fashion of the time, Laure's gown clung to her new curves, her small belly finally on display.

"We should have to buy a bigger dress next time, should we not," Laure asked as she finally reached him, giving him a brilliant smile. Her hair was swept up off of her shoulder, braided around her head in a curly wreath. Henry kissed her before giving her his hand to assist in getting into the carriage, taking a beholdened glance at her backside. "Hmm, I would prefer you not…"

The two journeyed through the church and sat through the first sermon in many weeks, one that dealt with death and mortality. Laure paid attention to it closely, knowing that her own death would arrive before the end of the year. She thought of her need to take another's life, simply to exist and while her heart- compassionate and feeling thought of their loss- she still knew that it would be exactly what she would do to keep her on this Earth, with Henry… and their unborn child.

He reached over unobtrusively and rested his hand on her stomach, something that the women around her began to whisper about as respectfully as they could. Laure only half-smiled and rested her hand over her husband's, patting it lovingly.

"And in sad news, I would like to take a moment of silence to remember Miss Elisabetta Conners who was found in her bed this morning, having peacefully passed in her sleep…"

Laure swallowed at the sound of her passing, knowing full well that Henry had been out last night for a longer time than what was normal for him- and that he had partially admitted his guilt. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and he gave a nearly imperceptible nod, confirming her thoughts. "I hope that does not prove repulsive to you. I was in need." Laure only sighed and shook her head, knowing that the world had become a little more bearable, even if it were at the cost of a woman's life.

"Next time, allow me to fulfill certain needs. Do not mix pleasure with that, even if slightly…"

"I will, dear," he murmured, slipping his fingers through hers.


	25. A Friend in Past

The town still slept as morning began to dawn, a lone carriage rolling slowly through the low fog that the night had brought. The figure within pulled back the shade to look up at the house they stopped in front of, calling forward to the driver, "This is the house of Mister Henry Sturges, yes?"

Henry's eyes snapped awake as a sharp knock came upon the front door, knowing that it was much too early for visitors. Another demanding knock followed the first and he got out of bed, pulling on a pair of pants and his robe before continuing onto the door.

"Who is there," he questioned, hearing a quiet sigh from the other side.

"If you do not open this door at once, I will put my fist through it Henry."

He flung open the door and took in the slender, dark-haired woman before him, seeing her blood-red lips quirk up in a smile. "Well, are you not going to invite me in, old friend," the woman asked less than politely, looking back over her shoulder at the rising sun. Henry, however, stood where he was, looking at her with teeth bared, "What are you doing here Sybilla?"

"I heard about your marriage; my apologies for missing the festivities- I had to handle business in the old country and I have only just gotten back."

Henry looked at the coming sunrise and exhaled before moving to allow her entrance, closing the door behind him. The curious newcomer took off her jacket and set down her small suitcase, taking a deep breath to acquaint herself with her surroundings. He knew exactly what she smelled and moved to pull his bedroom door closed, Sybilla standing in front of him, "Move out of my way-I want to see the human that occupies your marital bed!"

"Keep your voice down," Henry said through his teeth, forcing her to back away. "My wife is sleeping."

"Look at you, the one who once refused to even be in the company of a woman for a night for fear of not being able to resist your urges and now bedding a wife. Does she even know about you- I should not think so. What woman in their right mind would willingly lay with a vampire," Sybilla questioned, seeming amused with the entire situation. She flipped her loose curls over her shoulder as Henry looked back at his bedroom, hearing Laure's deep, even breaths as confirmation that she was still sleeping, undisturbed. Henry met Sybilla's eyes and she leaned against the back of the loveseat, folding her arms across her chest. She smirked, red-tinted lips quirked upwards, "I suppose you are going to tell me that you love her."

He looked at her, unashamed as the older vampire- though her face was much younger than his own- sighed and shook her head, "Henry, I know that you are not one prone to dalliances, but my friend, this girl you have married is just that. What is twenty or thirty years to a vampire anyway? It is a dalliance and nothing more-"

"She knows of what I am and she has decided willingly to join me in this life… and she carries my child Sybilla," Henry murmured, seeing eyes as blue as his own search his face.

Sybilla had been like Henry's mentor when he had first sought out others of his own kind, changed in the 12th-century by a Hungarian warlord intent on creating a harem of undead women. However, they revolted and Sybilla had gone off on her own, coming across Henry with his teeth in a screaming victim. She had quickly snapped the man's neck and looked at Henry, her teeth bared, "Did your mother never tell you not to play with your food?" She had known him long before he had found himself again and they were good friends- but Sybilla had wanted more for them then, to become the masters of their own coven, even when Henry told her he had had no want for power. They had left on bad terms then, but over the years that anger had waned until it was all but gone and if he had to call anyone a friend- other than Laure, of course- it would be her.

"Your child," Sybilla repeated slowly, as if the words were unfamiliar. "Your child…"

Henry looked over his shoulder at where he could hear Laure starting to stir, murmuring to Sybilla so as not to alarm her any. "You will stay here and sit on that couch- do not move an inch until I come out of this room or I will rip your very head from your shoulders. Is that disagreeable to you?"

"Not at the moment."

Laure was just pulling herself into a sitting position as Henry opened the door, brushing her hair out of her face before running a hand over her stomach. "I was just about to come out to join you- I heard you speaking to someone in the living room. Is everything okay? Has someone been hurt?"

"Everything is fine, my love. However, we have an unexpected… guest- one of my friends from days past," Henry replied, moving over to kneel at her side of the bed. He ran his hand over her stomach, feeling how firm it was underneath his hand and sighing. She had reached the very middle of her pregnancy, but everyone kept telling her that she was looking more and more like she was nearing the end, something that made her blush. His child moved underneath his touch and Laure half-smiled, looking down at Henry, "He only does that when you touch my stomach, love- the boy is very stubborn with anyone else… Should I get up and get dressed now?"

Henry nodded and moved to change his clothes quickly, making himself presentable for the day. It was understandable that Laure was taking longer to get ready and so he went out to keep Sybilla comfortable, seeing her sitting like a stone statue on the couch. "Would you like tea," he questioned, the woman turning to look at him briefly before glancing back at the bedroom door.

"I will have whatever the missus will be having…"

When Laure emerged from the bedroom, her eyes immediately went to the woman who looked to be about her age, taking stock of how she looked with Henry standing next to her as he poured their morning tea. Her hair was just as dark as his, full curves unbound as was the fashion of times past, fair-skinned and blue eyes. She was pale, even though her cheeks were stained pink, her lips looking unnaturally red against her fair skin. The woman was dressed elegantly, but not finely- as if she held wealth she did not want to allude to. To be honest, she and Henry could have claimed to been cut from the same stock, and no one would have been the wiser.

The woman seemed to examine Laure as well, before half-smiling and looking at Henry, "Very pretty…"

"Sybilla, I would like you to meet my lovely wife, Laurelie Sturges. Laure, please meet my old friend Sybilla atte Welle-"

"It is Sybilla van Tolle now, Mister Le Folur," Sybilla said as he regarded her with a smile. Laure seemed to miss the inside joke and Henry looked at her as he finished plating some of the breakfast bread, encouraging her to sit. "We have to assume names to keep with anonymity- but since so many years have passed, I thought that I would go back to my birth name. Our child shall have his rightfully given name, no worries there," Henry assured her as Laure sat across from Sybilla, looking at her over the coffee table.

Careful blue eyes looked from Henry to his wife's stomach, the vampire female clearing her throat as Laure moved to cradle her belly within her hands. "I must admit that I am not partial to you staring at my stomach in such a manner Miss Sybilla."

"My apologies young one," the woman replied graciously, reaching up to tuck her a few wayward strands behind her ear. "But you must understand that it is not often that our kind can conduct themselves in a manner to take a human spouse; very difficult to manage with the bloodlust, you see. As well, we lack quite a bit of patience when it comes to humans, though that topic is another matter entirely… What makes me marvel over you, however, is the fact I have only heard of two cases of a human woman carrying a vampire's seed- one lost the child and the other lost her life. It is a very peculiar happening, indeed. We tend to keep to our own kind, sire children of full blood, or rather, venom-"

Henry interrupted her then, wondering of her knowledge, "Full blood? You mean completely vampiric children?"

"We live, breathe, feed, bleed and love as humans," she challenged, looking at Laure. "Why not procreate?"

"I want to know everything, all of it," Laure whispered- she needed to be absolutely prepared for her impending death… and the life she would have after it. "Tell me everything about being a vampire."

* * *

Sybilla and Laure got out of their carriage at Hertsford Park, both shielding themselves under parasols as they began to walk around the lake. They spent their company in silence for long moments before Laure finally spoke, her hand on her stomach, "I believe that it says something profound that Henry trusts you, enough to tell our secrets- to let me out of his sight with you."

"Henry is a man of very good breeding and composition and besides, he knows that I will not harm neither you or the babe," the woman replied wryly, easing Laure's apprehension as she rested a gloved hand on her rounded torso. "My bloodlust is sated and in check and I have no reason to cause you harm- as well, I would not anger a man like your husband."

"He told me much of his past Sybilla, but Henry never mentioned you," Laure noted, looking down at the shorter woman. She only smirked and rolled her eyes, removing her hand from his wife, "It is only to have been expected. See, he and I had a bit of a falling out, almost two hundred years ago now… I wished to build a coven with him- a vampire family of sorts- but Henry refused to turn any of the women that I brought him; very stubborn one, he was. Anyway, I became angered and sought to take it out on Henry physically. However, I did not account for him being one of the strongest and fastest vampires I had ever encountered…"

She was quiet then, seeming as if she were reminiscing about the situation, shaking her head. "Your husband sensed me about to attack his unprotected back and as I lunged, he allowed me to fly head first into the fireplace- which was lit- and as I crawled out, Henry ripped off my arms and told me that I would be of no good use for giving orders when I had no hands. Needless to say after that event, we had not been on good terms."

Laure looked at her then and shook her head, smirking. "Two hundred years of animosity," she chuckled, the vampire looking at her with humor in her eyes. "You sweet little humans have a belief that time heals all things, wounds and bad blood… but what is time to a person such as Henry or myself? Mere seconds, my dear, seconds." The conversation between them lulled for a moment before the curious woman began to question her again, her suspicions rising within her, "What has brought you to our home now, of all times?"

"Thomas Hurst."

The sound of that murderer's name made Laure's blood run cold and then boil immediately after, the young woman refusing to walk any further. "You have encountered him in your travels?" Sybilla looked at her evenly, nodding and pausing before her, "Yes, I have; he is the one who spoke of Henry and encouraged me to visit."

Laure told Sybilla of her history with Thomas Hurst and of the score she sought to settle, the older woman taking on a sympathetic air.

"Laurelie, I am afraid that Thomas does not plan on returning to Madison or this country any time soon."


	26. Family

Sybilla was becoming quite taken with Laure the longer she spent time with the young woman. She could understand exactly why and how Henry had fallen in love with her- she was unlike the other women of the day and age. Her disposition was both that of a woman far in the past and far in the future, where they knew of their own self and allowed no one to govern over them. The young Missus Sturges was a tenacious woman, even in her delicate condition and Sybilla saw that often from her. She refused to be waited on hand and foot, refused to spend all of her day lying in bed getting fat and she often refused to listen to her husband when he was in a mood to boss her around- something that Sybilla herself loved to watch.

The house was a place of warmth with Laure held within its walls, for she exuded her own light and love in both her actions and words, but most importantly her laughter.

"I must admit that when I first met you, I thought it was simple vanity that drew Henry to you- he always was a very intensely vain creature," Sybilla said one afternoon as she watched Laure writing in the journal that never left her side- she was now writing down every moment of importance in her life, lest she forget it in the aftermath. "But after all this time of knowing you, I understand why he chose you. And yes, your blood may have played a factor, but Laure, you radiate this feeling of utter… love. It is something that makes people gravitate towards you and it gives a sense of utter completeness; it is just you. As well, you are wholly immersed in the world around you and most unlike the vapid creatures of this time- I could not imagine spending my own eternity with any person of such a temperament. Henry should be glad he found you before I did, Missus…"

* * *

Henry gave his 'cousin' his arm as they strolled through the town, going to a dining house for lunch to allow Laure the rest she seemed to need more and more as of late.

"So Sybilla, should we finally discuss why you have come to stay as long as you have? What is in England that I should be worried about, being as I am moving my wife and young child overseas within the next four months," Henry questioned after they had ordered their meal- she had been very elusive with answering any questions about the state of life abroad and now he had finally confronted her.

She poured herself a glass of wine and looked at Henry, searching his gaze before speaking. "Henry dear, do you remember all of the many leads we hunted down in regards to our lineage and being," Sybilla asked slowly, knowing the look of confirmation in her former companion's eyes. "Well, I believe that he has been found in England and that your Thomas is one of his followers. His name is Adam… as in the first man, created by the hands of God himself, Adam." Henry smirked before seeing the serious look in her eyes, Sybilla's gaze even with his, "You know that I would not have made the journey all the way from England to tell you this if I were not almost completely sure it were not so."

Henry swallowed and put down his wine, leaning forward to speak to her more candidly. "How is Adam in any way connected with vampires if we are supposedly of the Devil's creation," he questioned inquisitively, the woman before him allowing herself to relax in her seat.

"Because of the original sin, Henry. This life is not a curse, brother- it is simple punish"

Sybilla stared into his eyes and he nodded, moving to look out at the day, "Then that changes everything." Henry allowed this new information to adjust what he had known before and came to the conclusion that such a thing as the original sin could have very well damned their kind- created their kind from what had been such a grievous happening. "It makes sense, does it not," Sybilla inquired quietly as their food was brought out.

"I suppose it does… but what does this Adam have to do with you," the male asked, looking at his companion. She smiled and gestured to Henry, turning the question on him. "Me? He has absolutely nothing to me, but you- Henry, you have never wanted for recognition or adoration or power. You always wanted to know: to know more and to know better. If the very first of our kind still walks, he holds all this knowledge of why and how and who and when and where- everything you have ever wanted to know about yourself. I felt, as someone who understands you well, that it was my job to give you that avenue to explore. After all, you are quite ignorant really." The two shared a smirk and a glance, Henry allowing himself to consider that possibility.

"So if Laure and I go to England, should you want to come with us Sybilla? You have, after all, made yourself quite comfortable in my home," Henry said pointedly over his soup, the woman smirking as she looked out of the window at the bustling townspeople. "You know very well that I have no home here, no mate, no friend other than you," Sybilla murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear. "As a woman out of my time and out of the norm of what a lady should be, I am on my own. But as you have known, this life gets lonely and I crave… love. I did not plan to stay this long, but around you and Laure, I find myself more at peace than I have ever felt. You are an ass and I cannot stand you, but I love your wife almost as if she was the sister I lost to time so long ago. I love the baby growing within her womb and what it symbolizes in the fact that two people so vastly different can be united in love. You are my family and she is your family- forgive me for understanding that it is such a precious thing." Henry shook his head and conceded, looking at her evenly, "There is no trespass to forgive. I am afraid to say that your presence is much needed at this conjunction in our lives- you are much more intelligible when it comes to our kind and you are a woman, someone that Laure needs most in these precious months. And you are a friend as well, which is a position that can never go unfilled. So welcome to the family Sybilla- I expect you will be more agreeable now than in years past."

The female vampire smiled before looking at Henry, a jesting twinkle in her eyes.

"Does that mean I can keep my arms this time?"


	27. At Last

Henry knew that the day had already started without them, hearing the household bustling about, but he couldn't bear to move from his bed. His wife was comfortably nestled into his side, her fingers intertwined with his as they rested on her stomach. She was currently in her seventh month; however, to Henry's eyes, she seemed further along, as if she had already entered her confinement period. He was dreading those days when she would return to the other bedroom, confined to the house and her bed until the child was born.

Cold fingers moved to spread across her bourgeoning belly as his child moved within her womb, stirring even when his mother did not. Ever since Laure had decided that they were having a son, she had taken to calling their child by masculine pronouns, Henry having no choice but to follow her lead.

Laure moved in her sleep then, brushing up against Henry in a manner that made him stiffen and wince all at the same time. "Be still, child…" She hated sleeping with clothes on that restricted her as much as her own body did with the added burden of her pregnancy and Henry found it difficult to curb his own desires- especially in the times she found herself particularly insistent with them- but he was more worried about her health.

"It is hot," she mumbled in her sleep, moving restlessly about. She was complaining more and more about her state of being, and while everyone attempted to accommodate her, there were things that only Henry himself could do for her. He moved to lay her on her back, straightening her out gingerly before hovering over top of her. Slowly, Henry began to breathe on her skin, cooling down her body inch by inch. He knew that it was working when she smiled softly, Henry licking away at the small droplets of sweat that had appeared on her skin, leaving goose bumps in his wake.

Henry paused for a moment when he came to her breasts, debating whether or not to dance in dangerous territory before allowing his lips to ghost over her swollen nipples. He continued his ministrations on every lush inch of her and paused again when he came to her most precious parts, taking in the barely-there curls. He pressed his lips to her inner thigh to see if she would stir before moving to kiss elsewhere, knowing that Laure- no matter in what condition she was in- loved being awoken like this. "Good morning Henry," she said sleepily as he woke her, reaching down to thread her fingers through his hair lovingly.

He smiled and laughed quietly, "Good morning my sweet love…"

Laure closed her eyes to enjoy him for a few moments more before the baby kicked within her, the small movement painful. She tensed and Henry moved to come face to face with her, his eyes searching hers. "Is it the baby again," he questioned with concern, his wife sighing and pulling herself into a sitting position.

"I need to use the lavatory." Henry helped her to her feet and walked her to the bathroom, supporting Laure as she lowered herself onto the toilet. He waited for her to relieve herself before she looked up at him, her eyes narrowed, "You can excuse yourself now."

Sighing at the fact that no matter what he did, he couldn't quite break her of her modesty, Henry kissed her forehead and moved back into the bedroom, waiting for her return.

"My back is killing me," she said almost breathlessly- it was hard for her to keep enough breath these days- as she emerged from the other room, looking at Henry. He sighed again and motioned for her to sit on the bed, her husband allowing his hands to roam across her softened flesh. "Is this better, love?" Laure could only moan as she hung her head a little bit, her hands rubbing her stomach. She allowed him a few more moments before standing and turning towards him, giving him a wanton, albeit shy, glance. His wife leaned in kiss him, tasting herself on his lips, "I love you… and I want you."

"Do you think it wise with so many others in the house? You know that you have no respect for propriety," Henry grinned even as he moved to sit her on the edge of the bed again, this time standing between her lush thighs. He refused to rest on top of her anymore, but they wanted more and more as of late to make love only facing each other, and so they had had to accommodate- something that neither complained about.

She pulled him towards her, tilting her hips up as was needed, kissing him hard. Even still, she spoke against his lips, breathing hard with want, "We do not savor these moments as much as we should." Henry could not bring himself to disagree with her in voice, but he knew that personally, he did more than simply savor being with her- he basked in it, indulged in the feeling of her body.

"Lay back…"

Laure did not argue with his wishes and bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out as entered her, looking up at him with burning eyes. He felt her walls grip him tightly and hissed, his wife rolling her hips against him in response.

One of the women in the house whispered something quietly about how indecent the couple were being, but instead of being bothered, Henry only laughed, his wife wondering curiously what it was about. He allowed himself a few more minutes in pleasure before he released her hips from his grasp, sighing in slight disappointment that their completion would have to wait until later. Laure looked at him again, her brows furrowed in concentration as a bead of sweat rolled into her curls, "Did you lose interest in me finally?"

"Never," Henry said forcefully, moving to press his mouth against hers. "But the staff is starting to talk."

Her cheeks burned in embarrassment, Henry grabbing a small cloth to clean them both up. Laure got herself together and reached out for her nightgown and robe, dressing to make herself at least presentable to Miriam. "So, should I be expecting this to be finished tonight? Because I do not fancy allowing myself to burn with desire for longer than a few hours," Laure said lowly in Henry's ear as he sat down to tie his shoes after he had started to get dressed. She smiled at the sudden, intense smoldering look that came into his eye, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Minx…"

Laure moved to draw herself a bath as her husband went about his morning routine- everyone was much more forgiving and accommodating with her time now that she was needing to pay less attention to her duties as mistress of the house and more to her obligation to her child.

With a sigh Laure lowered herself down into the tub and stared down at her stomach- she felt as if she were a ripening melon, her skin all tight and firm. "You, my little friend, are giving me quite a little tummy ache. A part of me wishes you were here already…"

Henry left their bedroom and grinned boyishly at Sybilla as she looked at him over the newspaper, her gaze severe. "I would think that after all your years that you would know how to conduct yourself more appropriately," she said pointedly- it was to be expected that her acute happenings would have picked up on what had happened between Laure and himself. Henry only moved to sit across from her, pouring himself a cup of tea and settling back into his seat. "I am afraid that I am not a creature to deny and ignore certain urges. You on the other hand…" Sybilla folded the newspaper and glared at her oldest friend, crossing her legs, "Do not concern yourself with the happenings of my own bed Henry: I do not choice to be privy to the ones in yours. And besides, your inclinations are much more acceptable in today's society than my own."

He formed his mouth to respond before he heard a sharp rush of air leave Laure, he and Sybilla both standing. They waited for a moment for anything further, listening quietly as she drained the tub.

Laure had been warned of what to expect the further she got along into her pregnancy, the false labor pains catching her off-guard for a moment. It was the second time in so many days that they had done so, but she knew that they were harmless happenings- nature's way of preparing her body for its nearing ordeal. She exhaled more quietly this time, her hands pressed to her belly as the pain dwindled away to nothing.

"Miriam," she called then, seeming at ease at whatever had happened- Henry let out his bated breath and relaxed.

Everything was fine.

She got dressed and mustered through the dull pangs, moving to greet the house finally. Henry was there when the lady of the house finally emerged from her quarters, wearing a lovely white dress with her hand cradling the bottom of her stomach. Laure smiled when Henry moved to rest his hand at the top of her stomach, his eyes carefully taking her in, "Is he throwing a fit again?" She laughed once and nodded, feeling the baby move in response to its father.

"I believe that I am going to reap what I sowed so long ago with all that hell-raising I did with this child; he doesn't not give me rest, not even for a moment's respite," Laure said before looking devilishly at Henry and smiling coyly. "Much like his father in that respect…"

"Enough of you," he murmured in reply, giving her a chaste kiss before moving to take his jacket. "And while in normal circumstances I would… deal with you, I must take my leave. Have some rest today, for your own sake?" When she questioned as to where he was going, he only smiled and kissed her again before leaving the house, Laure sighing as she turned on Sybilla. The two women looked at each other, for they were often disobeying her husband's wishes, the vampire female smiling, "I am not the one who insists on keeping you cooped up in this house; and since dear Henry has left me 'in charge' of you and your care, I think it only best to have you get some air. The day is nice after all…"

Laure agreed quietly before sighing, rubbing her stomach, "Let me relieve myself first."

* * *

Later that afternoon the two women and Miriam sat in their carriage, the young mother to be starting at the bustling town out of her window. Her hands were again on her stomach- as they often were these days- rubbing her protruding torso in an attempt to soothe the child there. "I can already tell that he is going to be a handful," she murmured with her eyes narrowed, going quiet for a few moments before glaring down at her belly. "Child, be still and give me rest! You are wearing your mother out!"

Her companion was amused by her frustration, Sybilla reaching over to rub her hand over the tight skin of Laure's stomach. Surprisingly, the baby settled at her cool touch, Laure looking at her friend thankfully. "The babe knows his own kind. It is alright, child," she said soothingly, the three women sitting in silence for a few minutes. Laure spoke then, tucking a few loose strands behind her ears, "Henry and I were speaking about what should happen if- God forbid- we were separated from the child… and we decided that you should be his godmother. I would trust no child such as this to anyone else."

"Thank you," Sybilla said graciously, looking at Laure. "And yes, I accept."

They both smiled and as they came to the market, Sybilla stepped out first before helping the pregnant woman out after her. Miriam followed to do her mistress's bidding, carrying the list of goods they needed to get for the house. Laure was bothered by people looking at her, but ignored them the best she could- she had become so large with child that it was difficult to rationalize how someone of her stature could walk and carry so much. She had hoped to grow stouter during her pregnancy, but the only things that had grown were her belly, breasts and hips; Laure was still painfully petite, something that the people closest to her thought about often knowing that her labor would be that much more difficult.

Laure went about her shopping with one hand always on her stomach, trying to weather the discomfort and pain that carrying her child was causing her. She spoke quietly to the baby so as to settle him, but unlike in days past, he was insistent in his movement.

"Missus Sturges, are you feeling unwell," Miriam questioned, seeing the young woman pause to catch her breath.

"Not at the moment Miriam; but this too shall pass."

She was walking through a produce stall when she came upon two women talking, oblivious to her. "I mean, have you seen how small and frail-looking that Missus Sturges is? How can she be expected to carry a child that large to full-term? Her husband should be prepared to marry again," one woman judged stuffily, the other agreeing with her. Laure cleared her throat and the two women looked horrified for a moment before plastering fake smiles onto their faces, bidding her leave as they hurried away quickly.

Sybilla came up behind her friend, knowing that she needed comfort and support at a time like this, not doubt.

"Ignore them Laurelie," she said evenly, looking after the two women. "Women such as those two doubt you because they are jealous- you are strong and hardy. You must believe that in yourself."

They continued with their shopping, Laure still trying to appease her upset child. She started to notice the difficulty walking was bringing her, the pain in her lower back intensifying. "My dear friend, would you mind finding me a glass of water? You do not have to hurry with it, however; I think I will peruse the child shoppe," she said with a smile, trying to keep it from turning into a grimace. She thought that doing something that distracted her from her discomfort would help alleviate her false pains, moving to the tightly packed booths that created the shoppe.

Laure was examining a tiny pram when the baby finally- thankfully- ceased in its movements, the young mother-to-be exhaling. "Thank you, child. At last," she said, smiling to herself. Miriam moved to her side when Laure asked her opinion on the pram, inspecting it carefully, "I think it lovely, missus."

"As do I-"

A mighty movement from within her body took the young woman off-guard, forcing her to double over in pain. Laure cried out loud enough that people turned to stare, Sybilla being alerted. She rushed to her friend's side, seeing a mixture of blood and clear fluid that had soaked through her skirts, her arm coming around Laure's midsection tightly. "Laure, it is going to be alright. I will get you home- Miriam, help me," Sybilla said soothingly, even though she got no reply from Laure.

All the young mother could think about was that she had failed both Henry and their child, her traitorous body taking over even as she tried to stave off the inevitable.


	28. Have Mercy

"My God!"

Laure clutched her stomach, afraid of the worsening pain and the dangers she knew would come from her child's impending birth. Sybilla had sent for nurses, midwives and women-in-waiting to help aid Laure when she could not, Avaline there to console and assist her former charge. She was doing her best to keep the young woman calm, knowing that Laure was going to have a difficult time birthing this child in her current condition. "Ava, will I lose him? Tell me that he will be alright," the woman begged, clutching on tightly to her arm. Avaline knew the risks and knew that she could not lie to Laure, gripping her hand in support, "We will do everything that we can, but you must do the hard work here, child. This is your battle now."

Sybilla paced just outside of the busy bedchambers, her fingers pressed to her mouth. She could hear her going through the labor pains and closed her eyes, fearing for the safety of mother and child both.

The dark carriage pulled up at the large house, Henry peering out suspiciously at the carriages already lining the street in front of his home, knowing that they were not privy to so many guests. He stepped out with his package tucked underneath his arm- it was the lovely pram he had had commissioned for their child, the very first piece in their nursery here.

When he entered the house, he was met with the sight of everyone sitting silently and somberly in the living room- both his household and that of Laure's maidenhood.

"What are you doing here," he questioned quietly, receiving no answer. "Where is my wife?"

Henry looked towards his bedroom before dropping the cradle, moving to inquire about the happening of the afternoon. His wife cried out in pain and he sought to gain entrance to her private quarters, Sybilla standing before him to keep him from making his presence known.

"Move out of my way before I am forced to move you. I will take both your arms and legs this time: that much I swear to you," Henry hissed through his teeth, far beyond caring about keeping his own secret- he would go to extraordinary lengths to be with Laure, even if it meant destroying the entire house."You will do no good in there- let nature take its course Henry," she said quietly, trying to keep calm and level-headed for his sake. He made to move past her again, angered by her stubbornness, "Sybilla, that is my wife and my soon to be born child in there! I have every right to be in with her!"

A maid excused herself as she hurried past Henry with a pot of hot water, her arms filled with clean linen, Sybilla moving to let her into the room. Henry knew that husbands were not expected to join their wives in ushering their children into the world, but Laure should not have been made to bear such pain alone, when they had both created the life within her. Several maids came and went from the room, each pushing him out of their way as they hurried to and fro. He couldn't even catch a glimpse of his wife, only hearing her heart-wrenching cries as she suffered.

Laure felt the cool compresses being pressed to her body as she started to delve into the delirium that was the pain of labor, her eyes swollen from the many tears she had shed. The head midwife agreed that it was very early for the child to be born, but from how big he seemed to be, that he would have a chance at life. However, the pain was unbearable, the sharp stabbing pains starting from her back and moving lower until it settled right between her legs.

She looked at the woman at her side, Avaline smiling sweetly as she dabbed the sweat off of Laure's forehead. "You are doing so good Laurelie; it shan't be long now. Just a little longer and you will have your sweet baby in your arms," the older woman said, Laure only moving to cradle her stomach in her arms.

"This child will be the end of me!"

The torture continued throughout the rest of the night and carried over into the following morning, Henry sitting up the entire night in vigil. He had his hands clasped, almost as if in prayer, his head bowed slightly.

"Sybilla…"

She looked at him, exasperated by his constant badgering, her arms crossed over her chest. "Listen to me for once brother: having you in there is only going to cause her immense stress that she does not need right now! She is still crying out which is a good sign- and the cries are closer together which means that she is getting closer to welcoming the child into the world. However, she is not screaming yet… which means there is still some time more left for us to wait," Sybilla replied quietly, guarding the door.

Avaline stepped out, drying her hands on her apron as she looked at Henry with tired eyes. He was guarded as he stood, preparing himself for whatever she might say. He had not been ignorant of Laure's quiet in the past few minutes, worried about her health and well-being.

"Tell me, did she… lose the child? Is she alright?"

She shook her head and walked closer to Henry, searching his eyes. "No to both questions: she is very tired and she is resting now before she has to push. I must ask you though, if you have made plans on what to do Henry, if it should come to… choosing which to save," Avaline asked seriously, the vampire blanching immediately at the thought of losing either of them. However, he knew exactly who he could not live without, his voice suddenly hoarse, "Her, of course. You must do everything you can to save my wife."

"Henry," Sybilla said sharply, looking at him evenly. "You know that is not her will."

"Yes, I do know what her will is but I realize now that there will always be time for children… after; but there is no after without Laure for me, Sybilla. I have spoken and it will be as I have decided- her life over the child's."

Laure let out a horrific, bloodcurdling scream and Avaline turned to rush back into the room, Henry grabbing her shoulder to keep her from returning to his wife's side. "Avaline, I cannot stand to be idle when she needs me. I have to be with her," he said quietly, his eyes communicating a certain gravity that Avaline knew that normal men were not capable of. She pondered over it for a moment before sighing, tucking her curls behind her ears, "You must understand that once you are by her side, you must stay there through good and bad. Laure will not seem as such to you and you must be prepared for that."

"God," Laure cried out, the two of them disappearing into what had become the birthing room.

She looked at him, her eyes seeming to stare at him from out of a very dark place, Henry moving to be at her side. Laure was visibly exhausted, but she still found the strength to smile, breathing his name before her face crumpled in pain. One of the midwives handed him a wet cloth, instructing him to dab at her face to keep her cool. "It hurts," Laure said through her teeth, Henry glancing down briefly at the sheet draped carefully over legs. He gripped her hand tightly and felt the pressure she exerted against his stone flesh, his wife throwing her head back into the pillows. The sounds that ripped out of her throat were disturbing- nothing that Henry had ever thought she was capable of, the growls and grunts keeping in time with the strong waves that rippled throughout her body. Laure was constantly moving, trying to find some escape from the pain as she thrashed her head back and forth. Her husband talked to her quietly, trying to keep the whispers of doubt from reaching her ears; one of the midwives was talking to Avaline about the worry they had about Laure being unable to survive the birth.

"Henry," she cried out as he rested his hand on her forehead to restrain her so she would not harm herself. Laure found herself bearing down, the midwives moving to surrounding her lower half. She pushed her body to its limit, screaming until the veins in her neck and face stood out in distinct relief against her skin. Henry only gripped her hand throughout the pain, breathing a sigh of thanks when it had passed, Laure collapsing back. He kissed her forehead as he smoothed her hair back, listening carefully to her heart. It was strong and it beat with a purpose- it would not fail.

"Once more, Missus," one of the midwives commanded, Laure taking a few deeps breath before pushing through the pain again, her hand entwined tightly with her husband's. The awful pressure was making her feel as if she was going to be ripped in half, the woman cursing her husband loudly and without restraint. Her words were hateful, but he could not be concerned to take it personally, not when the women in the room were shouting loudly.

Laure screamed again, breaking the blood vessels in her eyes, "Mercy."

Her husband was left to support her as she fainted, holding her head in his hands. "Someone help me! Save her," Henry roared as one of the women moved to take Laure from his arms, placing her flat on her back. The head midwife took Henry by the arms, meeting his eyes and looking at him with compassion, "She is strong and she is healthy- we will do all that we can to keep her that way. But you must now let us do our work; the best thing you can do now is to send for a doctor and wait."

Sybilla was at his side then, her arm around Henry as she sought to steer him from the room.

"Come, come. Let them have her," she whispered, leading him away. His last glance was to look at Laure, her face pale and drawn, the women pulling her body down the bed so as to tend to her.

"She called out for mercy, mercy none can give her…"

Henry was banished to the waiting room again, sitting on the couch as the others slowly trickled in throughout the morning. The doctor came quickly and disappeared into the room once he had given Sybilla his hat and coat, carrying his bag of instruments. He tried to block out the sounds of them working upon her, taking extraordinary measures to save his wife and child, the vampire looking down at his hands. "You cannot have her… and you cannot have him- I will not let you take them from me. You gave me happiness once and took it away, but I will not allow it to happen once again. Our time together has been short, and… and this is not even about me: she deserves her child more than anything and the child deserves his mother. You cannot destroy that, because you owe me that much, after all that you have done. My Lord, please forgive me but I will defy you if I must," Henry said quietly , his words seeming like the ranting of a grief-stricken husband to all those around him- save for Sybilla.

The haze of her bout of unconsciousness left Laure confused for a moment, but when the horrific pain returned to her, she found herself struggling as several midwives held her down. "Laure, you must be still- the doctor is working and you will be injured if you continue to move," Avaline said, pressing lightly on her stomach. She looked up at the ceiling, tears streaming from her eyes as the immense pressure between her legs threatened to put her out again. And then the most beautiful sound reached her eyes, Laure letting out a thankful sob.

Henry looked towards the door when the piercing cry signaled his child's arrival in the world- it was hearty and robust, not at all like the weak sound he had expected. Laure breathed then, closing her eyes and resting finally. There was a shout from one of the midwives as she rushed from the room, the baby being placed on its mother's chest, "You have a son, Mister Sturges. Very pink and healthy- large too!"

The baby was sticky in Laure's arm and he made a face as she stroked his full head of dark hair, the new mother hushing him quietly. "My sweet, sweet boy- you are perfection in every sense of the word," she whispered to him, allowing one of the nurses to bring her a blanket. She cleaned him off to the best of her ability, Laure bringing his forehead to her lips and inhaling his newness. "So perfect…"

The doctor said something quietly that she did not catch, the young woman looking over the baby in her arms to meet his gaze. "Is there something wrong," Laure asked, afraid for her newborn son.

"Missus Sturges, your ordeal, I am afraid, is not over yet."

Henry stood as the door was opened, Avaline stepping out of the room with a bundle wrapped in her arms. She looked at the young man with a tentative smile, walking towards him through the parting crowd of house guests, "Hurry. I must return to oversee in your wife's care, but… here is your child, Henry." He held out his arms and the small bundle moved as the baby within cried, moving to cradle him gingerly. Henry was in awe, looking down at the child and seeing his face reflected, but with Laure's eyes there instead of his own.

"We have had a son," he murmured, the silence in the room allowing his words to carry.

Laure cried out again, more harshly than she had throughout the entire labor, Henry turning to look back at her room. Something was very wrong and even Sybilla was on edge, a sharp contrast to the calm she had given in the hours preceding that scream. "Make it stop-" A shrill, sharp cry followed her words and Henry nearly dropped his son in shock, hearing Laure's heartbeat thunder in his ears from her great exertion.

She tried to keep her chest from heaving so, uncomfortable with being covered in her own sweat- but none of those things could have broken the happiness she found herself in. They had doubted that she could carry to term, but with one look at her second child, she knew that she had carried them until they had needed her no longer: they were big and healthy, as big as any full term baby.

Quietly, knowing that Henry could hear her, she spoke, proud of herself, "And again, you have a son Mister Sturges."

Soon he was allowed to see her, opening the door to Laure sitting up in bed with their child in her arms, her hair pulled up into a loose bun at the nape of her neck. She looked up at him as the younger son held on to her thumb, smiling, "Would you like to meet the little one who caused me so much hell?"

"Have you decided on what his given name shall be, love," Henry asked as he sat beside her, placing the brothers both in her lap. Laure drug her finger across a downy cheek, pondering her husband's question quietly before looking at him. "They both have your face, I have decided… and my eyes. They are handsome sons," she murmured first, an echo of her tiredness in her voice. Henry nodded and agreed, smiling down proudly at the gift she had given him, "Sons any man would be proud of."

He shifted so that his arm came around her shoulders, cradling her gently against him. Laure again took a moment to marvel over the fine porcelain that was their skin and their beautiful, robust curls, sighing happily in their presence. "I have decided that the older son should be named Barrett Fitzwilliam, for it is a good strong name. And our baby shall be called Ian Alexander- do you disagree," she asked as she looked up at him, both of the babies cooing quietly. Henry tilted her chin up and kissed her sweetly, knowing that she was tired. "I could never disagree with your wishes, my dear wife," he lied quietly- for he had agreed to do just that only a few hours before. She sighed then, and he moved to lift the children from her lap, looking at her kindly. "You are exhausted Laurelie and you should rest now- I will have one of the nurses look after our sons until you wake again."

Laure laid back against her pillows and folded her hands across her tender stomach, looking at her husband with a thankful smile.

"Have I told you that I love you today?"

"No," Henry smiled, leaning over to kiss her forehead. She was the most precious thing he had ever come across in his many years and he was so very thankful for her most in that moment, seeing her tired-eyed and recovering, but looking at him with a beautiful expression on her face. "But I love you in return."


	29. The Kiss of Death

**AN: Without more reviews/views, I will have to stop updating. It seems a little pointless to write when people seem not to have a continued interest in this story...**

* * *

"Sweet child of mine, what great love I find in you…"

Henry supported Ian's head as he washed him in a small basin, singing to his son gently- he was immensely in love with both of them and while many women asked to do what they considered their duty to care for the children, he politely refused, wanting to have these precious moments with them in their youth.

The baby let out an insistent cry then, Henry raising him from the water and looking towards Laure's closed door. "Yes, you must be hungry my little ones- come and let us see if your mother is up," he said in a cooing fashion, clothing the child in a small dress before moving to retrieve Barrett from his bassinet and take them both to Laure's room.

She awoke to the quiet sounds of a babe, smiling when she lifted her head from her pillows. "Good morning," Henry said with a kiss as he gave the children to her. It was difficult to get the hang of holding them both at the same time and she was still very tired two days after giving birth, but she was taking to motherhood like a duck to water and he was proud to see how well she had adjusted. "My, these boys are very heavy! And to think that I was to keep them for another two months!"

"How are you feeling, my love," Henry asked as she undid the laces at her breasts, crossing her arms so as to hold the children there. She winced briefly at the pain of strong mouths pulling at her, feeling her milk begin to flow as the aching there started to subside. "I suppose I am still feeling very tired, but Avaline informed me that that would be the case for some days more now: the best thing I can do is stay in bed and rest. However, all of that is eclipsed by the love I feel having them in my arms… I do not believe there has ever been a happier woman than I in all the annals of time," Laure replied with a smile, happy and content. He moved to stroke her hair back, unabashedly reviling in the intimacy of their happy family picture.

"I should talk to you about the… difficulties of the babies' care."

Laure looked up, concerned by the hesitant look on her husband's face, "Yes?"

He moved to rub her arm, sighing quietly as he chose his words. "The children take to you well, as you can see. They are compliant and happy in your arms… however, when it comes to others, they will not go unless it is into mine or Sybilla's arms. And she has noted that after you have changed, that they will need to be fed, though we are not sure how. Milk is what seems best for them, but they are still like me and we are curious as to whether or not a diet of blood is in their future," he murmured, seeing a thoughtful look come into her eyes. "Well, you said once that they would be a part of me and a part of you… could they not have both?" Henry pondered that idea, shrugging, "I suppose, but it would be of their preference- and they have definitely made a decision on who and what they prefer."

Once the twins had finished feeding, Henry took Barrett to burp, holding the newborn to his shoulder.

"Hmm, Henry, I am afraid that I have never thought you more handsome or agreeable with a babe in your arms," she said as she held Ian to her chest, humming to him lightly. Henry only smiled and paced the floor, looking at Laure when she groaned with her movement. "Are you alright dear?" She nodded and rested back against the pillows, her curls spreading over her shoulders, "Quite alright Henry. I am still just a little sore- nothing that a warm bath and time cannot heal."

"I will call Miriam for you."

They spent a few more moments together until the babies had settled and become content, Henry lifting Ian out of his mother's arms with ease, his wife asking for a kiss. He smiled once he had obliged her and left her to rest, Sybilla meeting him at the door.

She took Barrett from Henry, brushing her lips over his cheek as he cooed contentedly. "Hello my little angels! You both smell delicious, like your mother and milk- almost good enough to eat," Sybilla said as she looked at Ian, her friend chuckling as he moved to sit on the couch with his son.

"I am going to have to ask you to refrain from consuming my offspring; it is not in good taste…"

* * *

Laure woke up in a cold sweat for the second night in a row, shoving off her covers and moving to sit up. She cried out in pain and Henry came running to her aid, witnessing his wife lean over the edge of the bed and immediately start to vomit violently. He moved to support Laure as she started to slump over, wrapping her arms around her stomach, "Ah!"

"Laurelie, what is the matter? My sweet, what ails you," he questioned, hearing Sybilla run to stand in the doorway. She looked in before running back through the house, waking up the night nurse and telling Henry that she was going for the doctor. "I am dying Henry," his wife cried out, the nurse coming to help him tend to her. "Lord have mercy!"

The nurse and Henry cleaned Laure up, the worried husband stoking a new fire when the woman instructed him to do so. "Sir, he has a very high fever, but the best thing we can do for Missus Sturges is to sweat the sickness out. I need you to send for Avaline immediately, Master Sturges," the woman said hurriedly, moving to close the window.

He moved to sit with his wife for a moment when the nurse left to inform the doctor of her suspicions, smoothing her hair back from her forehead. It had only been a week since Laure had given birth to their sons and for the first time, without the scent of their babies or her own milk upon her, he smelled a strange undercurrent of infection in her. However, unlike when a cut or wound became infected, her sickness had spread throughout her entire body- and Henry knew then that it was serious.

"My God."

Sybilla was waiting in the living room when Henry emerged, looking at him evenly, "We should have seen this Henry… Neglecting her in favor of the babes- we did this. We allowed this sickness to take hold." And he knew that it was true- had they spent more time with Laure instead of always leaving her to rest so that they could tend to the boys, they could have seen her growing weaker, seen the fever set in, seen her become more listless and withdrawn. And they could have helped her then, done… something.

"Stop," he whispered, leaning against the back of the loveseat and waiting on their verdict. However, they did not have to wait long for Avaline came out, looking at Henry and swallowing. "She has birthing sickness. It… sets in somewhere during labor and in the week or two after birth and it spreads throughout the body through the blood. What follows after is the fever, the vomiting, the delirium, the spasms, and then… death. I have only seen women recover when we have helped before the delirium but Laure…"

"Henry."

He looked up at Sybilla and shook his head for her to be silent, knowing that they could not discuss what had to be done for Laure in front of the older woman. Avaline stepped towards him and her gaze was knowing, her eyes searching his. "We cannot help her anymore- I cannot help her… but you can Henry. You can help her- save her- and I know that," she said quietly, both of the vampire's eyes falling on her unreadable face. Her eyes were hard and she seemed to dare him to disagree with her, but it was not something that Henry could do. "How did you know, Avaline?" The nurse chuckled once humorlessly, shaking her head, "How could I not, Henry? Others seem content not knowing and not seeing, but I… knew that you were not like other men. And I thought that I would search you out and expose you, but when I saw you, when I saw you with my Laure, I knew you were a good man. And you are still a good, good man… And what others cannot, you must do to save her."

Sybilla saw his resolve waver, stepping towards him and touching his arm. "This is not about you right now, brother- it is not about your perceived 'selfishness', but yet about her best interests. She knows what is to come from this existence and she has made very clear her choice. You will never have any chance for the complete absolution that you believe you need before giving her this life, because she is your absolution. And you must do what has to be done, now, before the chance is lost to us all," she whispered, Henry looking towards his wife's bedroom.

"We have to move quickly, then…"

Her green eyes were transfixed upon the ceiling, her hair plastered to her forehead as her brow became beaded with sweat. There was so much happening around her, the nurses and the doctor, but she could feel how dull her senses were becoming. With every beat of her heart, she could feel what was left of her life ebbing away, Laure breathing in sharp, shallow gasps.

And then Henry was at her side, the world seeming to grow silent in his presence as he stroked her cheek. She found her voice with him, allowing her gaze to move until it settled on his face, "It hurts."

"To be released from this pain- of all mortal pain- you will have to go through another," Henry said as his thumb ran across her bottom lip. He looked at her almost helplessly and exhaled another breath, Laure's eyes pleading. "I can make the pain go away."

She was feverish still, Henry feeling the uncomfortable heat that radiated from her dying body, but her words were very clear.

"Before… I need last rites, before," Laure said hoarsely, her lips trembling. Her husband nodded, knowing that the rites were just to pacify what was left of her humanity, and closed her eyes, gripping her hand in his before moving to mark her head with an invisible cross. He could feel what little strength she had left in her, meeting the tight hold on him with an almost bone crushing pressure. "I will sing of the mercies of the Lord forever: with my mouth will I make known thy faithfulness to all generations. For I have said, mercy shall be built up forever: thy faithfulness shalt though establish in the very heavens. I have made a covenant with my chosen one, I have sworn unto David, my servant. Thy seed will I establish forever, and build up thy throne to generations…"

"What will you do after we have left and gone, nurse," Sybilla questioned lightly as the two women tended to the infants. Avaline was quiet then, listening to Laure's last rites through the wall before sighing. "She is all I have left. I have worked for Lucien and Adelaide since I was fourteen years of age, underneath my mother… I am forty now, my life gone and nothing to show for it. Lucien will not make it through the winter, that much I know. So as to what I do after…" Avaline looked up at the woman who moved to her side, seeing the cold blue eyes before her as Sybilla smiled quietly. The baby in the nurse's arm cooed contentedly, looking at Sybilla and smiling at the familiar face. "You do know that you could join us nurse- see the world with us and do what you never had the chance to in this life," the vampire said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "In your next, you could live forever."

"Forever…"

Laure looked at her husband, clasping both of her hands around his and looking at him. "Please, please do not tempt fate with my life hanging in the balance. I highly doubt that in my deteriorating condition, that I will live to see another sunrise. I want to live another day, hold my children and see them grow. I want to spend the rest of eternity… with you, Henry. I am not afraid," she whispered brokenly, looking at him. Henry smoothed her hair back, inhaling deeply before nodding. He pressed his lips to hers lightly before pulling away, brushing the hair off of her shoulders and undoing the laces of her nightgown.

"When God takes away, He gives something in return," Henry murmured in reply, staring down at his own moving fingers. The smooth expanse of her throat was revealed and Henry stroked his wife's neck, running his fingers over her jugular. Henry bent down over her and exhaled quietly, tasting the scent of her blood upon his tongue. "Just remember to stop," Sybilla whispered as she held Ian securely in her arms, knowing that he could hear her clearly.

"And when He causes pain, He means nothing only to give us comfort."

Fire filled her veins as Henry bit down on her neck, his teeth slicing through her flesh with ease. He could feel his eyes burn as he tasted her blood, knowing that the disease in her tainted its flavor somewhat, but still relishing it as slid down his throat. Laure's blood was just as he had always known it was, divine in its nature, the wine that Hurst had correctly said it would be. He could feel his inner animal wanting more and more until she was drained dry, suddenly feeling claw-like hands on his shoulders. "Henry, you will kill her if you do not stop. Henry, Henry! Let her go," Sybilla said in her ear, seeing Laure's eyes roll back in her head. He looked up at his wife and saw the life draining from her, his soul seeming to scream as he tried to let go of her. Sybilla threw him across the room, looking at Henry as he hit the wall, standing between the husband and wife. "Henry! Think about what you are about to do- who you are about to kill! That is your Laure lying there, your wife!" He stared at her with black eyes, his teeth bared, trying to register what she was saying. And then he stepped back, moving until he hit the wall and allowing himself to slump into a sitting position in the corner, the male pressing his fist to his mouth.

Laure was panting and gasping upon the bed as she tried to breathe, her husband looking at her as his eyes began to burn again- this time with tears he could not shed.

"There is not enough blood in her veins, not enough venom- I must, I have to…"

"Allow me," Sybilla said as she moved away from him, still panting.

She moved to take Laure's arm, biting down on her wrist and forcing her own venom coursing through her veins. She screamed out then, shrill and sharp, pain twisting her heart as her body began to catch fire. Laure had been a fool to think that she could survive something like death, to defy God himself and now the fire, the pain was her punishment.

And she knew that there would be no mercy.


	30. Waking Up Anew

Henry sat at the foot of his bed, staring into the depths of his darkened bedroom, rocking Ian generously. It was a wonder to him the babe could even sleep with his mother screaming at the top of her lungs in only the next room, struggling through her transformation, the baby breathing in and out easily in his father's arms.

"Henry."

He closed his eyes and continued to hum to his baby, ignoring Sybilla as she stood in the doorway unobtrusively. "Henry, you are going to have to prepare yourself for what is going to come next. Your wife is only half way through her transformation and she is only getting stronger- she will break through the bonds within the next few hours. It will be necessary then to hold her down then and you should be ready to do that," she said quietly enough, looking at her friend and sighing. Henry only closed his eyes, hearing Laure's chains straining and groaning as she writhed upon her literal deathbed.

She screamed bloody murder at the top of her lungs in the hopes that someone would put her out of her misery at last, effectively lost in the inferno of pain. Laure could no longer recall why she had wanted for immortality so badly- it was not the dream that she had imagined it to be and no one had ever told her that it would be so very painful. They had not spoken of the intense burning and the immense thirst and the agony that was her physically torment, only of what would come after- the time and the everlasting life.

Laure could feel the constant thrashing convulsions she had been subjected to for many hours intensify, peak and intensify once more, her body feeling all but dead as the muscles burned and protested against their prolonged abuse. She thought about all of her worldly sins and knew that she was being punished by burning in the very flames of hell. As she continued to scream, she felt her throat fill with something that burned worse than the fire itself, feeling as if someone had simply stuck a hot poker down her windpipe.

"Love."

Fingers like ice brushed at her temple and Laure heard his soft voice over the roar of the fire in her veins, faint and distant, but she knew that he was there, wanting to look at his face but only knowing darkness as her sight burned away. She cried within her own mind at her lost but her abundance of memories replaced her vision, an image of Henry's face appearing to her as her own subconscious tried to calm her and bring her pain to a manageable level. All of the moments they shared began to pass through her mind's eye, flashing before her eyes in blinding fashion: the first moment in which she had seen him, the dinner at her former home, the piano. Herself in his arms as they shared their first kiss on the porch swing. The instants that had flashed at the lake, and him asking her to marry him. Seeing Henry upon his horse as he returned from the war to her. Their wedding day… and their wedding night. The many times in which their bodies had become as one, and their love for each other had been tangible, if only for a second. Holding their sons in her arms and knowing that she had created them, with Henry and that at least in them, they could never be parted.

The unspeakable anguish continued to rip throughout her body and Laure felt herself becoming consumed from the inside out- every little inch of her would be taken by the fire and destroyed, gone up in smoke and flames, until she was sure there would be absolutely nothing left.

She barely felt the chains give way as her body bowed upwards underneath the demand of her overloaded pain centers, but Laure recognized their absence as soon as cool arms moved to restrain her. Her own strength grew in her limbs and she felt her breathing began to quicken, venom rushing through her veins like fire. Henry had pulled her into his lap to hold her through the pain, curling his fingers into the hardening flesh of her thigh as he spoke to her quietly, "You are so strong Laurelie… You are doing so good and you are almost through it, my sweet wife. Just a little while longer…" His voice was soft against her skin as she buried her face in his shoulder subconsciously, every fiber of Laure's being screaming at her to simply get away from him; for it was he who had subjected her to this. However, escaping her captor was not an option- Henry's hold on her was iron clad, one arm around her shoulders and the other holding her legs. He winced as he felt the pain of her nails dig into his chest, his wife holding him just as tightly as he held her. Laure found herself hating him in the inferno and she told him so- rather, screamed it at him the best she could through her flame-encased throat- damning him for kissing her, loving her, even though her increasingly rational mind told her that it was not true, that it was simply the pain speaking through her.

Over the following hours, the pain began to retreat slowly to Laure's relief and the fire, once an out-of-control blaze began to die down and smolder within her. She breathed one gasp of liberation, allowing her body to go limp in her husband's arms in a grateful change from the hours of torment she had endured. His feather-light caresses were a welcome feeling to distract her from what was continuing to change within her, Laure feeling his lips ghosting over her cheek.

She would have spoken and opened her eyes through the now increasingly bearable discomfort left in the wake of her pain had it not been for her heart starting to race, Laure hearing how loudly it pounded in her chest. She struggled to breathe, her teeth coming together audibly as her entire body was forced to bow up once more to the thunderous organ in her chest, the venom there changing and consuming the last human part of her that was left. And then it stuttered, faltering as it destroyed her formerly human heart, leaving it to return to a much slower pace pumped the all-consuming fire throughout her veins. Laure could feel the burning grow in her throat as her breath still came in quiet, shocked gasps, eyes still held tightly shut, as she struggled to understand the fact that her life had come… and gone… and that she was still here. Her breath felt unnatural in her lungs, but she continued to breathe anyway, trying to prepare herself for this newness she was about to experience. Henry held her more tightly in his arms, uncertain, for countless minutes, becoming quite unnerved by her silence. He called her name quietly into the newborn night and she simply exhaled in reply, her husband moving to cradle her cheek in his hand.

She took in a deep breath and allowed her eyes to slide open, the world seeming to burst into light for her.

"Laure," he murmured, the young woman smiling as she took in the voice made of deep, velvet tones.

She felt more alive than she had in all of her nineteen years, even though she had experienced death itself- it felt as if she had truly become herself at last and found her home in immortality. The memory of her pain was still very present in her mind, but her hand raised to her throat and he stood, his wife following after him.

"Yes, you must be thirsty already- I expected that it would come on more strongly for you, due to the lack of blood in your body at the change. If you want, I can… show you how I hunt, or Sybilla can take you with her," Henry said with bated breaths, seeing her eyes flicker about the room. Laure finally looked at him and regarded her husband quietly for a moment, testing out her voice, "I will go with you… I need to get dressed first, though. And see my sons."

Henry moved slowly so as not to disturb her even as he placed himself between her and the door leading to where the babies were sleeping, seeing several indistinct emotions flit across her face when she realized what he was doing. "This is nothing to be ashamed of, but it is just safer-" And then Laure took a step towards him, speaking through her teeth, "What are you saying? You… think I would hurt my sons?"

"I did not say that Laure; I just believe that I should take you hunting first. Your control will be tenuous until you feed and learn what you are now capable of," Henry replied, watching as her pupils dilated slightly before narrowing. A feral growl ripped out of Laure's throat, surprising both of them even as she slid into a crouch. "I do believe I am quite stronger than you currently… and I can move you if I must-"

"Laurelie."

She snapped to the sound of her name being called, Sybilla standing in the doorway with her eyes dark. "You are not in any state to be around your sons right now- they do have human blood in their bodies. That is certainly enough to trigger your bloodlust, at least now," the woman said through her teeth, Laure's jaw set as she looked at her husband and her friend. She turned her back on them without another word, Henry inclining his head once to Sybilla before she disappeared, locking the door behind her.

He was still very much on guard when she caught a glimpse of herself in passing her mirror, Laure moving back to stare at her reflection, her movements slow and calculated. Laure reached up to touch her own face, noting how different it felt underneath her fingertips as she moved to feel out the changed features- they had sharpened and hardened somewhat, shifting until they were just… perfect. Henry was surprised to watch her shred her nightgown without meaning to, his wife taking in her naked body, everything from her strong but still elegant limbs and smooth, blemish-free skin, to her heavy fall of hair to the middle of her back. She still recognized her face somewhat, her green eyes now bright and vivid, shining against the backdrop of her newly-defined features.

"How do you feel," Henry asked, though his words seemed forced to his wife.

She turned to look at him, a feeling akin to dread pooling low in her hardened and rigid stomach, her breath ceasing quietly. "I feel that there is something not right with you. Henry… are you alright," Laure questioned with a hard tone in her voice, seeing a ripple of emotion cross the perfection of his face as he started towards her. She made sure to lock all of her muscles in place, hearing how silent the house was in light of their quiet exchange, a cool look on his face. Henry did not speak as his fingers stroked her cheek, pressing there tentatively as if to test how hard the skin was- he knew that it would be nearly invulnerable, but it still gave underneath his touch, just like it had when she was human. He could see the look of desire flash in her eyes and while he wanted to respond to her call, he pulled away, holding her gaze. "Seventy-eight hours you screamed... and I apologize if I seem to make light of your ordeal, but it was unbearable for me to watch you suffer and do absolutely nothing about it. I regretted my decision-"

"You regret having me become like you."

Henry literally threw himself at his wife, Laure grabbing him by the front of his shirt and tossing him to the ground. She was still not as strong as he was, especially not before her first feeding, but with as much force as she had thrown him, his back and neck screamed in protest. Laure straddled his chest, looking down at him, "You regretted your decision to change me? To let me live?" He rolled them over so that she was pinned underneath his body, looking down at her.

"Not with you, never with you. I simply regret that I could not do it for you," he said, ashamed from his actions as he stroked the silvery bite mark upon her throat before bringing her wrist to where she could see Sybilla's wound. "But no, I do not regret that you are here, with me, in my arms."

"I believe that you were right about my thirst and hunger coming on rather strongly. I should… I need to feed before I rip you to pieces," Laure said quietly, searching his eyes before he allowed himself to chuckle, his mouth hovering much too closely over her own. Henry stroked her lips as she let out a sigh, knowing that they had all the time in the world together for their more carnal desires, "I look forward to the ripping with great pleasure."

* * *

"I am afraid that you are going to make it a habit of bringing attention to yourself," Henry said pointedly as they walked to one of the seedier port towns in Pennsylvania, their journey much quicker now that his wife could truly keep up with him.

She was dressed in a snug fitting pair of pants paired with high boots, her button-down blouse tight across her ample chest and covered by a fitted vest and jacket. Laure allowed her hair to go free and unbound, a smile upon her face as she realized exactly how risqué she was being as a woman of the early 1800s. Henry was dressed in more inconspicuous attire, wearing a tailored black three-piece set as well, a top hat upon his head and his sunglasses on his face.

"So we are going to a tavern," Laure asked openly, a little apprehensive but curious all the same- being a member of the landed gentry had effectively kept her from experiencing such things in her not long past human life and youth. Henry looked down at her and nodded, slowing down as they started to move into the light of lampposts, smirking. "Yes and there will be a bounty of unjust men, criminals and rapists and murders- it does make for good feeding."

Henry opened the front door to a darkly lit establishment, hearing laughter and merriment from within, his wife standing behind him as he made his presence known. They entered, walking slowly but powerfully, people moving to look at the mysterious pair, many men taking in the small woman moving fearlessly behind her companion. Laure allowed her eyes to take in the many faces, noting how many scantily clad women were there and gritting her teeth when she inhaled the scent of fresh, pulsing blood for the first time.

He reached back to take her hand, steering her to a small both away from the crowd, the two of them settling into the darkness. When he had hunted alone, he had preferred to sit at the bar so as to interact with his prey but with a newly changed vampire at his side, he needed somewhere he could sit and teach her the intricacies of hunting- giving her a clear view of the room.

"Would you like some whiskey, love," Henry questioned as he took his hat and jacket off, setting them aside in the booth. She swallowed before looking up at him, resisting the urge to hold her throat, "How can you think to have alcohol with the rest of this around you?"

"It seems difficult now, but you will get used to it soon enough."

She watched him walk towards the bar quietly, folding her arms as she looked around again at the humans around her. It was difficult to simply sit and wait to feed, especially when the burning in her throat had started to intensify in the presence of sustenance. Some men played card games, talking angrily and calling bluffs as whores mingled, kissing sailors and taking men back to their private rooms. Laure knew of loose women but it was different to see them work, noting how in control they seemed and how confident about their feminine wiles as compared to other 'ladies'.

Henry returned to their table with two full glasses of whiskey and the accompanying bottle, sliding one glass towards his wife as he sat down with his arm around her shoulder. "You will find yourself incapable of becoming as afflicted by these spirits as you did whilst human, but having this in your body will quell your bloodlust until it is time to take our prey," Henry said knowingly, sipping at his glass.

"You speak so easily of bloodlust and killing, my love. Never before have we discussed this topic so candidly," Laure replied quietly, staring again hungrily at the men mulling about- all she wanted to do was feed. Her husband smiled and nodded in agreement, sighing, "That was before, when you did not have the stomach for it."

"I can tell you now that is definitely no longer the case…"

Henry looked at a large man sitting in the corner from behind his glasses, wearing his uniform pants but sitting only in a white undershirt- the man was very intoxicated and growing increasingly angry at the card game he was losing. He alerted Laure to the target, tilting his chin towards where he sat and smiling. "He reminds me of my father, however unfortunate such a statement is. Look at him- well- and tell me what you sense. Block out everything else and focus on him: only him," Henry murmured as he analyzed the sailor, Laure exhaling quietly as she fought to filter out the world around her. She felt her eyes burn slightly, telling this to Henry before he nodded. "It is alright, sweet. It is simply your… inner animal making itself known to ou- and you should allow it: she has a way of being a real beast if you attempt to ignore her. Put these glasses on."

"I believe… my lack of experience is making this much more difficult than it needs to be," Laure said after a few tense moments, turning back towards her teacher with her lips drawn into a thin line.

Her husband sighed and withdrew his arm from around her, looking at the sailor as he stood, pushing the woman in his lap to the floor. The man shouted belligerently at his opponent, the offended whore getting to her feet and slapping him about the arms. "When I focus on that particular man, I smell steel upon him… and sulfur powder. He is carrying a gun: something that cannot hurt you, but is an unpleasant experience all the same," Henry said as the brute finally turned upon the woman attempting to distract him, smacking her roughly across the face. The man then pulled his weapon, moving to press the barrel against her head. Henry poured himself another drink calmly as the standoff began, the entire bar quieting, the vampire standing. "Follow your instinct and use your… powers of femininity upon him; I assure you that you will not fail in that endeavor. Draw him away into the darkness and there you will be able to be predator- and then you can feed."

Laure stood and moved across the room in silence to where the brute was standing, demanding that his opponent return the money that he had lost in the game. She stepped up to him and allowed her fingers to come around his wrist firmly but undemanding, reaching up to take her glasses off. There was something inside of her that spoke gently, telling her to looking the man's eyes and she did, seeing how the darks of his eyes contracted noticeably.

"You should not harm this woman, or anyone else for that matter- it is not worth it," Laure purred in a voice that was more pleasant than she had intended for it to be. She lowered the man's arm and took the gun from his hand, tucking it back into his waistband suggestively. "You should, however, allow me to make these offenses as trifle for you as they can be…"

The sailor nodded, fully underneath her spell and she allowed their hands to intertwine, leading the man to the back where many women and their johns had disappeared to before. There was a door just slightly ajar, the young vampire smiling as she pushed the door open and turned to pull the man into the depths of the darkness.

"How much will it be," the drunken man questioned, starting to fumble with his belt.

Laure could see Henry in the corner, leaning there quietly, the woman moving to do away with her jacket, "Do not worry-I will not charge you."

The man let out a yelp as Henry moved to cover his mouth, supporting him just enough that he would not give Laure too much of a struggle. "There is a place here on the neck that will keep him incapacitated when struck- he will be incapable of moving or speaking, but the blood will still flow throughout his body. I would suggest you not hit too hard however because you are very strong and you will make a mess with punching right through him," Henry said as he instructed her on how to make a kill, pressing his finger to the sailor. She did as he said, hearing the infinitesimal crack from within the heavy body as the man grunted and slumped without being able to control his legs.

He held the man out to her, seeing her eyes darken clearly even in the night, "Now feed."

"With great pleasure."

Laure felt her mouth unhinge and spread wide like a snake's, the vampire locking her teeth around his throat, his blood seeming to squirt hot and wet into her mouth as if she had bitten into an overly ripe piece of fruit. She was almost immediately aware that she had never felt so satisfied in her life, her burning thirst being quenched the more she drank. She pulled at the wound, moving to slam the man against the nearest wall, trying to ignore how extremely sexual the feeding was starting to become.

"He is dry Laure," Henry said quietly after hearing air move through her victim's veins, reaching out to stroke her hair- it was over much too soon.

She grunted in frustration and dropped the corpse, turning to look at her husband. "But… Henry, I want more. I need it," she said quietly, uttering the truth almost as if it was a damning swear. Henry nodded and moved towards her, placing his hands on either side of her elegant throat, "We always do… but for now you are sated. We must not feed too quickly and too much, lest we bring any attention to ourselves and our true nature."

Laure looked down at the body again before looking back at her husband once more, inhaling deeply.

"You do this… so well, handle the thirst with a level head. Henry, I literally want to go back into that room and slaughter everyone there!"

"It takes practice and maturity, Laurelie, things that will come with time. However, now we have to do away with this body- it cannot be found, not with the wounds upon him. Go back through the front and restrain yourself: they must see you leave, or they will question you. I will slip this big bastard out of the window and we will take him to be disposed of," Henry said as he moved to start working, watching his wife pull her jacket back on. He smiled, already halfway out of the window before he moved to wrap himself around Laure, pressing his lips to hers. "You have done so well tonight- you have no idea how proud I am of you, sweet fledgling and mate." He then looked deeply into her eyes, knowing that he had to compel her against her will at least this time, "And you will go out there without touching another human being, for your maker has bonded you to me now. Do you understand why I must do this?"

She exhaled as she felt herself wanting to rebel against his words, but not allowing her will and determination to overcome her so as to follow his order- there was something in her veins that made that feat almost impossible. "Yes." Laure returned back to the bar, straightening her jacket before slipping into Henry's coat and placing his hat atop her head. She gave the bartender a smile and walked out of the front door, hearing a whistled tune from the alley. Henry emerged with the body hefted over his shoulder, gesturing for her to follow him, "Henry, I am starting to think my observations of you being a madman on our first evening together were more true than I first thought; how do you expect us to walk down the street with a corpse?"

"We are not walking anywhere- not down here, at least."

She was shocked when Henry moved to scale the wall, watching almost in awe at how easily he moved before following after him, digging her nails into stone. Laure pulled herself up the wall and launched herself onto the ceiling, feeling exhilarated as she looked at her husband. "That was even better than the run here," she said, seeing her husband grin boyishly. Henry ran across the rooftop and leapt to the next, turning to look back her with a knowing look, "I am afraid that you have only just started to see what this life has to offer in the area of… exciting things. Come along now and keep up!"

The couple ran across the entire city's many rooftops, laughing and racing, Laure learning how to trust her new mind and body- she somehow knew exactly where her body would go and where she needed to place herself, but it was less rational thought than instinct. She could literally taste the world around her just from inhaling a breath of air, and she saw far beyond where she stood, Laure having to pull her attention back from the small things that floated through the air, things that normal eyes would have never known was there. It was all open to her now and the world was hers, the vampire smiling in self-satisfaction.

Henry finally came to a stop as they looked down at the ocean from the roof of a shore building, his wife staring at his eyes.

"So will we just throw him into the water then, love," Laure asked inquiringly before he sighed and shook his head, bending down to place the body on the roof. Henry gripped the man's arm and braced his foot on the unmoving chest, moving to look back at his wife, "Unfortunately for your delicate nature, that is not the case. We have to dispose of the body… and the evidence of his manner of death." She watched as her husband yanked once and the arm went flying out into the darkness, landing with a quite splash into the ocean. "Give me a hand, love."

Laure and Henry made quick work of the corpse, the woman hefting the victim's head for a moment before pitching it out into the dark depths of the water. "You will learn that water is most convenient for keeping ourselves undetected, and for taking bodies away from the scene of the 'crime'. When they find the body- if they find it- we will be long gone and back in our lives. It is easier this way," Henry said as they turned backwards towards the direction of their home, his wife nodding.

They arrived home well before dawn, Sybilla waiting up with a book in her hand and one of the babies in her lap. She looked up when the couple walked through the door, smiling pleasantly, "How was dinner?"

"She did very well, as was to be expected- very clean kill, very easy clean up," Henry said as he moved to take hold of their son, seeing pride dawn in Sybilla's eyes. "Well, with myself as her maker and yourself as her bond-sire, what else was to be expected," the woman asked, laughing as she stood as well. She moved towards Laure, inspecting her carefully being reaching out to bring her into her arms. "Welcome." The two hugged tightly before breaking apart, Henry standing by with Barrett in his arms, Laure moving towards the child.

"Ah, you have been up well past your bedtime little one," she said with a smile, pressing her lips to the baby's head. She inhaled his scent for what felt like the first time, Laure allowing herself to memorize and imprint him on her mind all over again. Sybilla crossed her arms as she watched the mother and child, her eyes glinting with intense love, "I kept trying to put him down but he seems to be much more like you than Ian is- he at least, is agreeable and pleasant when it comes to sleeping. Barrett needed to see you first… Avaline came by with a wet nurse to feed them both just after you took your leave."

Laure thought about her former nurse and sighed, nodding. "She loves them as much as any of us."

Her husband looked at her from the corner of his eye, bringing his son's little fist to his lips and kissing it gently twice before giving the babe back to Sybilla. "We should let him sleep now and you should rest as well- it has been a very… eventful night for you, my love," Henry said pointedly, meeting the older woman's eyes as she started towards the stairs to where the twins would sleep in her room. However, his wife was confused, following Henry as he moved towards their bedroom, "But I am not tired in the least."

"Me either."

When Laure walked into the room, Henry was waiting for her, closing the door with a bang and pushing her up against it. He pinned both of her hands up above her head, his nails slicing through the buttons of her jacket and her shirt with ease, allowing it to fall away from her. She kissed him passionately, desire rippling throughout her body before Laure realized that at last, she was stronger than Henry.

He was caught off guard when she wrenched herself away and disappeared from his hold, Henry turning to see her standing at the edge of the bed, clad only in her pants and boots. She looked at him boldly, motioning towards the bed, "I recall a comment you made before this all, about being on top only when I was strong enough to hold you down… Words such as those bite, Henry- so why don't you come and join me?"

Henry made no motion to move, instead licking his lips and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "Ah, so you wish for me to go… down without a fight and show some restraint. I am sorry, Missus Sturges, but if that was your thought, I am afraid that you are sorely mistaken-" She came towards him in a blinding fashion, but Henry was prepared, dodging her arms and what he knew was a vice-like grip. He laughed and darted to the other side of the room, Laure moving to eye him in a predatory fashion. "You do know that you taught me how to hunt rather well tonight and I will not allow such prey as yourself to simply get away from me!"

She flung herself at Henry with a shout, pulling herself up his body and using their momentum to bring him to the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arms around her back before moving to flip them over so that he was on top of her, their mouths both fighting for dominance even as he laughed. Laure fisted her hand in his thick mane of hair, wrapping herself tightly around him as she laughed against his mouth, "Oh no Henry Sturges! You will not deny me this victory, my love!" Henry grinned at the fact that he no longer had to worry about handling her roughly- it was now Laure's turn to be the careful one- something that he reminded her of before reaching down to do away with her pants. She shoved his shirt off of his shoulders before eyeing his body lustily, feeling another hunger rise up within her.

Henry had never been concerned about his physical well-being around Laure before tonight but she was now incredibly strong- much stronger than him for the time being- and he felt his pelvis ache dully as she flipped him over onto his back using her legs, his wife straddling his waist. He thought about how incredibly tempting she looked on top of him and inhaled, Laure smirking even as she whispered softly to him, "Like I said before, it is my turn to be on top. And there shall be no more talk of restraint tonight…"

They both worked to rid him of his pants and Henry moved to pull himself into a semi-sitting position, feeling her knees on either side of his hips as he gripped her backside tightly. Laure gripped him around the back of the neck, bringing his mouth to hers and pressing her chest to his. She allowed herself to settle into his lap, watching Henry's mouth fall open as he felt how differently lovemaking was in this position. His hands moved from her bottom to grip her about the shoulders, Laure raising up slightly before moving to meet his thrusts. She cried out, feeling him harden within her as she adjusted her hips, tightening up around him subconsciously. "God," Henry shouted, his wife threading her fingers through his tangled locks.

"You may call me Laure."

Laure was unsure how life would be after it had- essentially- ended for her when her heart had ceased to beat, but being with Henry, she knew that it only gotten better. Every time he kissed or caressed her, she felt it with every fiber of her body; it was something that she had been destined to from her birth. To her, it was like being thirsty for centuries and suddenly finding that she had been living next to an ocean of sweet water all that time. Her every sense was awakening, her body doing much the same as the entirety of her love and passion lying once dormant in her formerly human cells came alive.

Henry moved to bite her neck as he had once before to stimulate her transformation, Laure only wrapping her legs around him more tightly as Henry flipped them over. She drug her nails down his back, her husband hissing from the pain before moving to punish her the best way he knew how…

After, Laure laid across Henry's chest with her fingers brushing over his night scruff, the young woman sighing contentedly before allowing her fingers to move lightly across his lips.

"Well, I am a little displeased to find that you have been holding back… all of this for so long, Henry," she murmured, her husband chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. He smoothed back her hair and sighed, resting his hand over hers, "I am afraid that it was paramount to keeping you well and alive; and I must note that you have never complained before…"

"At the time, I was not aware that I was going without!"

Henry truly laughed this time and kissed her hotly, tangling his fingers in her curls. "Well, from this day forward, you never have to worry about that being the case again. We can go about manhandling each other and enjoying it as long as you wish it so- limbs are easily reattached," he said before biting gently at her bottom lip. She smiled and moved to rest her head upon his chest once more, closing her eyes.

They were quiet for a few long moments, Laure allowing his ministrations of stroking her back to continue in a welcome fashion. "You do know that you never responded when I asked how you felt, dear wife," Henry questioned, the young vampire sighing quietly before nestling further into him.

"Honestly, I feel overwhelmed," she said quietly, kissing his chest before looking up at him. "There is just… so much. I have changed, but my desires other than my hunger, have not. I love you and Sybilla and Ian and Barrett more than I thought I ever could- more than I thought my heart was capable of. And I am happy… and I am also afraid: what is to become of the life I knew- the life that others still believe I have- and what is to become of Lucien, Avaline?"

"Lucien's health is not the best, Laurelie and Avaline does not believe he will make it to the next year… And Avaline herself has chosen to join us; she will make sure to take care of Lucien until the end first, however. I have visited with your father recently- while you were in Sybilla's care and I doubt that he will see the next month. So there is nothing to fear, not anymore; in fact, your 'funeral' is in two days," Henry murmured, feeling the tensing of her muscles as she absorbed his words. "Were you so quickly to kill me off, then?" He kissed the top of her heard, fisting his hand in her hair to hold her closer, "Never. But it is necessary: many knew of your illness and unfortunately, it is not something women survive… So I needed to declare your passing in order to keep your change a secret and it is only logical after all; you will not be able to enter sunlight for many months to come and it will make our relocation only that much more expected. We will leave in about a month for England, boarding the boat before dawn, and then we will start anew."

Laure sighed quietly, staring into the darkness of the waning night as she thought about what future awaited her. "And so, the life I have known has ended… and yet, it has only just begun. As well, there is much time to waste now."

Her husband eyed her in interest as she pulled the sheets around her breasts and moved to sit up, looking at him lustily, her elongating fangs shining with venom in the moonlight.

"So I must ask, where your suspenders are now Henry? I wish for you to put them back on…"


	31. Charades in Grieving

"Have you decided yet?"

Henry buttoned his shirt as his wife laid in bed, looking over his shoulder at her curiously. She was more beautiful than a painting, propped up on one arm with her lips parted slightly, pink and full. Laure could see his eyes settle on her mouth and she smiled, beckoning him to her. Husband and wife shared a kiss before she cupped his cheek in her hand, looking at his face, "This is to be a sad occasion, and yet I can feel naught but happiness."

"But will you lie in state for the funeral," Henry questioned, seeing her look away from him. He ran a hand over her hip, smoothing down the silk of her nightgown and sighing. "I cannot, my love. The thought of lying in that coffin, having to be still… having all of that blood around me? I am not yet in control of that," she replied quietly, feeling his lips press to her cheek before he moved to finish dressing. She sat up and looked at her husband, seeing him prepare for the funeral. Laure tucked her hair behind her ear as she stood, moving to stand behind Henry. She stood on the tips of her toes to reach over his shoulder and straighten his bow tie. "It is just as well, I guess. I promised myself once that I would never see you inside of a coffin- I will just tell the guests that I thought it more respectful they remember you as you… were."

"I am right here Henry," Laure said quietly as her lips caressed his ear. "It is only a few hours, a charade for the benefits of all others. And then you will come back to me."

They stood that way for a moment before Henry swallowed, unsure of how to broach the next topic. "Sweet, I would have to ask you for a favor… My first wife never got the funeral she deserved, and I never got the chance to grieve fully for her soul; I would like to put a closure to that today. So that we may take this life by the reins and I can stop… thinking of how close you came to her fate, being afraid of losing you as well. That needs to be put to rest," he murmured, hearing her breathing cease as she held him. Laure knew that something that massive could weigh on his soul for ages- whatever Henry required of her, he would have. "Yes, of course Henry. I know that is what you need to be able to live as you truly wish, in this new life, here with me. Do what you must, my love." He turned to hold her face in his hand, allowing his lips to ghost over hers, Henry's hand splaying across her lower back. Laure found herself pressed to his chest, her breath catching again as she looked up at him and pressed her hand over his heart. "You have no idea how much I would love to have you, but it is almost time for you to depart. I should check on the children before you take them, however," Laure said quietly, allowing her hand to slip off of his shoulder as she turned and disappeared into the next room.

Henry exhaled quietly in her absence, smoothing down his shirt before moving to don his jacket. Although he knew that Laure was alive- for all intents and purposes- and well, it was still a very somber occasion for him, having to go through the motions of being a widower when the realization that he had come that close to losing his wife just days before was still very fresh.

The young mother rocked Barrett against her breast as Sybilla came in, wearing a black mourning dress with Ian in her arms and looking at her de-facto sister. "How are you Laure? Thirsty," she asked curiously, the baby stretching in her arms as she moved towards his mother. Laure shook her head in reply before looking up at Sybilla, her lips pursed ruefully, "I am fine- Henry is the one I worry about. I wish for you to keep an eye upon him today…"

"You should not worry about me, wife."

Henry entered the room with his hat atop his head, smiling as he took his swaddled son within his arms and kissed Laure chastely. "We should not be gone long; do you require anything from the outside world," he questioned, his wife smiling and shaking her head before kissing her sons' forehead.

"I simply require your peace today and I wish for your safe return. I will be here when you get back."

Henry left the house and his wife resisted the urge to peer out the window as he moved to greet the mourners that had assembled to join the procession to the church, retreating into the depths of the house…

* * *

No one spoke as they started across the snow-dusted graveyard to where the burial site was, Henry adjusting the child against his chest and wrapping him more tightly to protect against the cold. He was all-too aware that the casket was empty, but seeing the grave marker bearing Laure's name cruelly twisted his heart, knowing that while he buried her humanity, he exalted inwardly for the immortality she was now a part of.

Sybilla watched him walk almost tentatively towards the empty coffin, seeing the glassy look to his brilliant blue eyes. He played the role of a grieving young man very well, but to his companion, she was not sure that he was fully acting…

The nurse joined the others, looking at Henry and sniffling. "How are you coping with your loss, child," Avaline asked quietly, holding her arms out to take a hold of Barrett. Henry looked at her evenly and swallowed, casting his eyes down as Sybilla tensed at the sound of his deadened voice, "It is more than any man should be made to suffer. I am going to miss my… angel, very much so."

There were many sobs from the mourners behind Henry and he was glad that there tears were, in reality, for naught, even though his heart still clenched upfrom knowing why they cried. His eyes stung as well, seeing the minister move in his peripherals towards him and smoothing down the breast of his coat. "Minister Jacobs, thank you for coming," Henry said, reaching out to grasp the older man's hand. He was greeted with a pitying smile, the man who had presided over his marriage to Laure seemingly unsure of how to respond, "I am sorry for your loss, Mister Sturges. She was a lovely young woman and a great mother- even though she is gone now, you will always have a part of her in your sons."

One of the babies cried just then, Henry hearing Sybilla shush the child in her arms as the minister walked away to start the service standing beside the headstone.

"Friends and family, here we gather to witness the end of days for one, Laurelie Sforza Sturges, friend, daughter, wife and mother. Her days were short and yet they were full, with her love for music and dancing, as well as her love for her husband Henry and for children that came from her womb just days before her passing. We pray to God and the angels of his legion that they have welcomed their daughter home, giving some measure of peace to all those who loved her. As she came from the earth, destinies fated long ago when Eve came from Adam, so we will now return her. From ashes to ashes, from dust to dust," Mister Jacobs said quietly, his words punctuated with sniffles and sobs. Henry took from one of the bouquet of roses waiting to be placed upon her grave, moving to stand alongside the coffin.

He pressed his hand to the smooth wood and thought of Edeva and his long-lost child, reflecting for a moment on the life that had died with them, grieving for them all before placing the flower on the casket. Sybilla saw the pain written across his face, his mouth and jaw held tight as his unfocused eyes looked at something far beyond the services they were performing for today. Laure was right to have worried about him, especially when he was still attempting to come to terms with the fact that all of that- the pain and the loneliness and the suffering and the turmoil- had come to a close.

Finally, Henry stood and looked at the crowd, all of them taking in the tortured expression. He let the silence filter through the graveyard before finally speaking, wringing his hands, "I hope that none of you ever has to endure this, the loss of a wife and of the future you had planned together. It is something that will haunt you for all of your days, I am sure… I have spent many hours reflecting on the moment in which she took her last breaths, feeling her hand grip my own. And a part of me died with her- a part of me is being buried here." He took a breath before nodding, trying to keep his composure before finishing his eulogy. "Laure made my life; nothing has ever given me as much joy as her smile and her laughter. She lived for the good things in life: love, happiness, pleasure, and it is a way I believe that everyone should live. Because she was so in love with living, from dancing to mothering our sons… And to you, my sweet Laure, I am so sorry that it had to end like it did and I would give anything to have spared you that mortal pain. The world will be void of sunshine for some time more, but I cannot allow myself to think of the comfort of darkness, not when our sons have your light. They will know of your love and of the warmth only you are capable of, for you still live on and I still live for you. I will love you for eternity Laurelie, and for whatever comes after that. Goodbye sweet girl," Henry said, bending down to press a kiss to the coffin and closing his eyes for a moment.

Sybilla gave Ian to his father as Henry took his place back at the helm of the funeral gathering, watching as pallbearers moved forward to lower the rock-laden casket into the ground. Henry tightened his arms around the crying baby against his chest, pressing his lips to his son's forehead while consoling him quietly.

"It is okay, love. Your mother will forever be with you," Henry whispered, longing to leave this place.

He felt her hand squeeze his arm and he shook his head, his voice almost wordless, "Do not say that it will be alright. I know that it will be, but I still do not want to hear that. Not right now Sybilla." She simply moved to rest her veiled head upon his shoulder, sighing quietly.

They watched until the grave was filled, the crowd breaking up slowly and filtering through the graveyard. Henry looked once more at the headstone before exhaling quietly and turning away, moving towards his carriage.

"Let us go home."

The snow fell quietly as they traveled back to the mansion, beautiful in the strange way that the world around him was dying but that it would return to life soon. Winter reminded him of the circumstances of their own lives, and he was fond of it, reaching out the window to catch snowflakes in his hand.

As soon as he crossed the threshold of his home, Laure was in his arms, his wife having flung herself at him and wrapping her vice-like arms around his neck. "Oh!" He smoothed her hair back and kissed her face repeatedly, holding her as tightly as she held him. She pulled away the fraction of a hair, her hands moving to his cheeks, "It was incredibly painful not to be with you, having the knowledge that you were hurting and that I could not console you Henry. I am so sorry, my love- I am so sorry."

Henry kissed her and shook his head, breathing with relief of having her in his arms. "There is no need for apologies Laure," he whispered, burying his face in her hair. "Are we going to live our lives now, free from the past and all the darkness that time has held? I am ready to be with you… for the rest of eternity," Laure said quietly, feeling the whisper of his breath on her skin as she waited for his answer.

"Yes. I belong wholly to you now, Laurelie Sturges and you will have me."

She closed her eyes and smiled, her body wrapping around his, "Yes I will."


	32. The End of a Chapter

Henry sat in bed with Barrett in his hands and Ian laying in his lap, both babies smiling up at him. He talked to them lovingly as he watched his wife moving around the room, unable to keep his eyes away from the flashes of naked flesh he received when her nightgown rose.

She was like a small windstorm with the way she spun in circles, taking her favorite garments and packing them in large trunks. "All that I am saying dear, is that it does not seem fair to have… the ability to give him respite and not do so," Laure said, continuing their earlier conversation.

"And as I said before, for that to be an option, we will have to explain ourselves to your father and he would have to choose this life. You have made it clear, love, that you have no want for that," Henry replied as he took in her expression. She was torn between her head and her heart, but he could not allow himself to influence her decision: as always, the choice was hers.

Laure bent down to pick up a nightgown, the only one in her collection that was made of black silk, hooking the strap around her first finger and lifting it to eye level.

As was often, her mind caught her off-guard with a very vivid and complete recollection of all the times she had worn that particular nightgown, the scenes blending into a seamless picture before her very eyes. Henry watched as her teeth bit down on her bottom lip, the dark part of her eye consuming the rest. He chuckled and looked down at his sons, calling out to bring her back around again, "Love."

There was a moment of girlish embarrassment before she tossed the nightgown at the foot of the bed, turning her back on her husband to continue packing.

"I shall wear that tonight…"

"Ah, I must voice my immense discontent for your assumption- you will wear absolutely nothing tonight," Henry replied boldly, even as he smiled and laughed for the babies benefit. She cast a smile over her shoulder before looking towards the outside wall of the house, her eyes flickering back and forth quickly. "Put the babes to bed, Henry. Someone is coming."

He did not do as she asked, instead leaving their sons upon the bed and moving past her to answer the door. Laure took Ian and Barrett into her arms, listening carefully for the conversation at the door.

Henry flung open the door to take in the young messenger there, his eyes searching the boy's, "It is late for one so young as yourself to be out and calling upon strangers. What is your business here?"

"I come from the estate of Mister Sforza- I am the doctor's apprentice and I was sent by the governess of the house to retrieve you," the boy replied quietly, seemingly terrified at something just over Henry's shoulder. He swallowed and looked back to his bedroom, seeing Laure standing in the doorway, her eyes on her husband. "Jesus, Mister Sturges… is that-" Henry reached out to touch the boy's face, taking his attention away from Laure, "Do not look at her, young apprentice- what I have to say next is very important. Tonight, you found me alone here with my children: this woman you see here is not what she seems. Your life depends on your ability to keep your tongue because at the first word of her name from any other tongue but my own, I will kill you. Is that clear?"

The boy looked at Henry, his face draining of blood- he was proud that Laure had enough restraint not to lunge across the room. He smelled of fear and terror, not unlike the others of his kind who had become meals.

"Yes sir."

"Now, you will return to the house of my wife's father and clear it of all visitors- staff as well, save for Miss Bennett." He moved to take a small fold of money from the table by the door, holding it out to the messenger, "Take this as your fee for your service and go quickly."

When he had gone, Henry turned to his wife, searching her face. "That was very reckless of you to show yourself Laure- I told you that in propriety for being a vampire, that what just happened was never to be," he said quietly, moving past her to get dressed. "I am sorry, Henry. But I believe that he will not tell-" He scoffed and pulled a coat on over his nightshirt, running a hand through his hair, "I am afraid that your beliefs will not protect your secrets, my love…"

"Do you… Henry, you plan on killing that child! You do; that is what you think, is it not," Laure asked, seemingly surprised by her husband's thoughts.

All Henry did was move to settle their sons into their bassinets, seeing her standing before him with arms spread in question, "I am willing to do whatever it takes to protect you."

The couple left the house, Laure donning a black veil for the short walk to her former home. The house was empty save for the boy waiting at the gate, the two vampires able to hear Avaline's quiet praying and Lucian's shallow breathing from the front steps. "I have to go to him," she whispered, pulling off the veil and coat she had worn into the house. She moved up the stairs with Henry right behind her, Laure pulling a candle off of the wall to light her way.

Slowly, she pushed the door open and paused, taking in the scene before her.

Avaline was gripping her father's hand tightly, his only support in the darkness. Lucian was sitting up in the bed, his eyes half-closed with his free hand resting against his heart.

"Oh, they have come for me Ava. Laure and my Adelaide…"

"Is he lucid," Laure asked almost silently, unsure if she could handle her goodbyes in one of his states. But her nurse was there for them both, nodding and looking at Lucian, "At last, he is here."

The daughter moved across the room quietly then, sitting at his side and stroking his face. It took a lot of energy for Lucian to muster a smile, but he managed to do so, reaching up to hold her hand against his cheek. "My sweet angel," he breathed, giving a cough that made her cringe inwardly. Still, Laure blinked at the burning sensation in her eyes and smiled, looking at him lovingly, "I came to see you, papa. I have missed you so."

"Your mother, my love. Where is your mother?"

"Mama is sleeping," Laure whispered, closing her eyes as she moved to rest her head against her father's chest.

She knew that his body was failing him, listening to the sluggish pace of his heart that rivaled her own- it was tired. "You are dying, Lucian." He exhaled heavily, resting a hand against her hair and nodding, "Yes I am."

"What if I told you that there was a way that you could live forever?"

Laure pulled away to look at her father, seeing his eyes open gradually, as if he was finally looking at her intensely. His fingers were shaky as he touched her cheek, the young woman unable to keep herself from moving towards his touch. "Laurelie?" She took his hands and pressed his fingertips to her lips, her voice soft, "Yes, papa, I… live still."

"How," he questioned, his voice gravelly as he looked at the other faces in the room.

"Henry," Laure replied quietly, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ears. "My husband is the same as I am now… We are vampires, father: forever young, unchanging, existing. I wish to bestow upon you the immortality that was given to me."

Lucian gasped out weakily, his daughter pressing on his shoulders gently to keep him in bed, the dying man pointing accusatorily at his son by law, "I knew! From the first day that you stood at my family's carriage, I knew that you were not what you said you were… And you Laurelie Antoinette, you knew as well what he was when you gave him your hand?"

"I did, indeed. I wished to become as I am now, just to love him forever."

Her father collapsed back against his pillows, struggling to breathe. Laure stroked his hair and face tenderly, her free hand in his, "I hope that I have not distressed you, in any manner." He chuckled weakly in a manner that saddened her, Lucian closing his eyes and shaking his head. "On the contrary- your presence has calmed me. I am dying in peace now with you by my side."

"So you have decided your fate then," Henry asked quietly, troubled by his wife's eyes.

"You listen to me boy, I have lived a full life! I have traveled the world and loved and I have been. Upon this Earth, my experiences have been plenty and they have been cherished. And by damn, this life has left me tired. I am ready- I need to be with my Savior and Lord, with my wife where I belong."

Henry moved closer to the bed and inclined his head respectfully before reaching out to rest a hand on her father's leg, "Then we will be with you until the end. Believe me, you are choosing a luxury that I was not afforded when I was in your position with my last breaths upon my lips. You are a strong man, Lucian."

"And in my absence, you must be a good man. You must take care of my daughter and her sons, love them intensely and protect them always. Provide as a friend for Avaline- she has been a rock through many a storm concerning this family. Be what I cannot," Lucian wheezed, bringing a handkerchief up to his mouth. The young man nodded and looked at his wife, taking his words to heart, "I will, Lucian. I promise you that."

The old man laughed then, looking at his daughter and stroking her face lovingly. "Despite his obvious faults, you have a great husband and in him, you have given me a fine son. All I have wanted for was your happiness, sweet girl, and I hope that you spend your forever as such… I will miss you dearly," he whispered, bringing her forehead to his lips. A small sob escaped her before she moved to rest her head on his shoulder, her eyes fixed upon the curve of his jaw, "And I, you. Whenever you are ready."

Time passed in silence from there on, Henry standing at the side of the bed as his wife laid on her father's shoulder, Avaline still holding his other hand.

The three visitors were quiet and respectful of the entire, somber event, listening to the breaths as they came with less and less fervor. Laure was the first to recognize his death for what it was, hearing the almost silent exhale escape from his lips half a moment after his heart ceased to beat. She buried her face in his neck and tried to ignore the bitter taste in her mouth, whimpering once quietly. Her hand tightened on his nightshirt once before she loosened it, rising from the bed.

Henry caught her before she could leave the room, knowing that her emotions had changed from something that she had once handled in life to a vast and overwhelming burden Laure could not bear on her own. She gripped his arms as she collapsed, his wife letting out a high-pitched keening noise.

"Shhh, my love. We should not mourn for the dead, for they are the luckiest of us all- grieving is only for the living. Our choices were made long ago and we cannot lament them, not now," Henry whispered, supporting her through the devastation. "He would not want this for you Laurelie. We honor him by living as he wished for us to, together and in happiness…"

"I do not cry for myself, but for him. For them both- they are together once more Henry and all is right in this world. I do not grieve, my love: I rejoice."

* * *

Henry brushed his fingers along his lips to rid himself of the last vestiges of his young meal, pushing open the bedroom door to find Laure standing at the foot of the bed. She was as still as a statue, her hair falling over one shoulder as she hung her head.

"Love."

She looked up at the sound of his voice, straightening up to her full height and sighing. "My father's affairs are in order?" He nodded and she moved to wrap her arms around his waist, holding herself against him, "It saddens me that he will be laid to rest without anyone to stand for him."

"We will stand at his grave in our absence and his soul will thank us for it. Our fate lies away from here," Henry said, reaching up to brush her hair away from her face.

They shared a sigh and Laure closed her eyes, turning into his touch. He allowed his fingers to hover over the apple of her cheek, exhaling quietly, "You are so exquisite…" She opened her eyes then and smiled softly, moving to press her hand over his. He watched as Laure's gaze smoldered upon him, seeing her push away her emotions and reach up to hold his face in her hands.

Laure brushed her lips against his before feeling his hands upon her backside, baring her teeth as he lifted her into his arms. She gripped his shirt at the nape of his neck and applied a little pressure to shred the fabric with ease, digging her nails into his back.

"Take me?"

"With sweet pleasure," Henry said, taking both of them to the ground as they descended into the intense passion that was their favorite measure of the shared immortality. The young woman gave one last thought to the memory of her father- the one person she had left to tie her to her lost humanity- and closed her eyes as the next chapter of her life began with one moment full of love and hope without abandon.


	33. New Beginnings

"You are nervous."

Henry's eyes never left his journal as Laure looked at him, moving to clasp her hands upon her knee. "I should say that anxious is a better word. I am leaving everything that I have known in America for a land that I have never seen… and yet, I am overwhelmingly ready to be done with this place," the young wife replied, moving to pull back one of the curtains on the carriage window. The moon was still making its descent in the dark hours of the morning, Laure tired of sitting with nothing to do as they rode from the city to the coast.

"As am I," Avaline said, tending to the babies as they laid upon the floor of the coach in their Moses baskets. Sybilla's eyes were closed, as they had been for the duration of their ride, but she smiled and nodded, "Then you are both in luck, friends. We are not far."

They had stopped yesterday to allow their coachman to sleep, Laure taking refuge from the sunlight in a bedroom closet as the older vampires found sport in the inner workings of the large tavern they were new guests of. Henry had made sure that she was fed however, and they had promptly made haste towards their destination as soon as the sun had set.

Even despite the early hour, the dock was busy with passengers boarding the ship to England, Laure able to hear the sounds of people calling out to their departing loved ones, moving belongings and shouting orders. "Ready, love," Henry asked as he finally put away his journal in his coat pocket, turning to smile at his wife from behind his sunglasses.

She pushed on her own eyewear, the corners of her mouth curling upwards slightly, "Ready."

The coachman opened the door and offered his hand to her as if she nedded it, Laure stepping out before smoothing down her rather burdensome dress. It only took one look at the people around her to know that they were of a different social class, her silken gloves and large, fine hat seeming out of place. "Steerage. People who came to America looking for a better life, people who did not find it and are now returning home," Henry explained, seeing her curious gaze even behind her glasses.

Laure looked down at the sleeping Ian as she carried his basket, smiling softly at her son. "They look content, even despite the weather." Her husband moved to her side as Avaline held their other son, extending his arm to her, "These children of ours have been bundled well, and true to their good breeding, they are not bothered by the cold."

"Lucky them," Avaline said as she gave a shiver, pulling her shawl more tightly around her shoulders.

Everyone looked up at the deck of the ship as a man called out to them, his voice loud even over the bustle of the boarding passengers, "Mister Stanton!" Henry tipped his hat with a smile and led his group up the ramp to board the boat, coming face to face with the captain. He was tall and finely-built, pale with blonde hair that shone almost white in the moonlight.

"William Smith, how nice it is to see you again," Henry smiled warmly as he shook the other man's hand, the women looking on. The captain looked at the faces before him, his eyes finally landing upon Laure, "This must be your missus."

"Laure, meet my friend, Captain Smith. Smith, this is my lovely bride, Missus Laurelie Sforza Sturges- forgive me, Stanton."

She allowed the male to kiss her hand, her eyes taking in the ship and its captain, "I would have never thought that a creature of such darkness would spend his days upon the sea. However, it is only right that such a timeless masterpiece should have an equally timeless type of man at her helm." Captain Smith smiled in a way that could have killed a woman as he gestured to his craft, proud of its magnificence. "The Virginian is the ship of absolute luxury- that is, when it comes to the passengers I tend to cater to. First class passengers enjoy their own staterooms and we, my dear, enjoy the cargo that we ferry to and fro the shores of England."

"Cargo?"

The four vampires turned to Avaline, seeing her inquisitive face before Sybilla cleared her throat and reached out to pat the older woman's shoulders. "I apologize for the frank nature of our conversation; we tend to be… careless when it comes to our predilections and your rather unique sensitivies," she apologized, Henry looking back at his friend. "She will become one of us soon," he explained plainly, seeing the captain nod understandingly.

"Well, I should be off making sure that the boarding and loading is going as it should friends- and you would do well to get yourselves underneath the deck. The new Missus Stanton is still young."

A deck hand moved forward when Smith whistled, taking their travel documents and leading them to their rooms. Laure caught a glimpse of how fine the first class floor was, the group making their way through the elegant common room the other passengers seemed to congregate in. "The stewards will bring your belongings within the next few minutes. Here are your rooms," the deck hand said, opening the doors to their adjoining rooms. Laure made herself at home getting her children settled, Henry shutting their door to give them privacy as Avaline and Sybilla did the same on the other side of their conjoining door. He came to wrap his arms around her waist, kissing the side of her neck lightly, "So the ship is set to sail within the hour and I am inquiring now as to whether or not you would like to feed… or christen this lovely room?"

"Hmmm, both are tempting possibilities to choose from, and I enjoy how satisfying each can be," Laure said as she turned to face her husband, moving to wrap her arms around his neck. She rose up on the tips of her toes to come eye to eye with him, her lips brushing against his as she spoke almost seductively, "Currently, my hunger is sated but my thirst is not. May we hunt?"

"I thought that you would never ask," Henry replied with a smile, placing a chaste kiss to her full mouth before pulling away. He began to deconstruct from the well-prepped image he had spent centuries creating, to a more simple version of himself, removing all of his finery in lieu of more workable fashions. Laure did the same, having her husband undo the tight lacing of her gown before changing into a pair of her custom slacks and a loose men's blouse. She piled her hair up on top of her head and topped off her outfit with a hat, making sure that she cut an unmistakable figure.

Henry rolled up his sleeves and undid the top buttons of his vest as he smiled at his wife, leaning against the footboard of the bed. "You wield your feminine wiles like a well-bladed dagger, my love. No man could resist you as he imagines that shirt being his own…" She flashed a smile over her shoulder before moving to kiss the foreheads of her sleeping sons, making sure that they were secure for the start of their journey.

Husband and wife slipped out of their room and into the corridor, Laure unable to keep her eyes off of the people they passed through the common room.

"Dear, it is not polite to stare," Henry said coolly, inclining his head towards the ones of his kind who acknowledged him. She turned to stare at his back, intrigued by her fellow vampires, "But there are so many of us here…"

He smiled and paused, extending his hand towards her lovingly. "Did you expect anything less, Laure? There are men and women a bounty upon this ship- it is like having a twenty-six day feast at your fingertips, especially when it is a certainty that lives will be lost any time that mortal men take to the sea," the wiser man leading her down the stairs and into the salon.

Even in the morning, people were drinking and talking as they made new acquaintances aboard the ship, Laure feeling the heat of all the guests before she even stepped foot inside. Many faces turned towards the twosome, Henry sitting down to watch in the corner booth farthest from the activity. He pulled out his tobacco tin and set about rolling to keep his hand busy, Laure closing her eyes as she allowed the rest of her senses to wander.

Women mingled openly with their own, laughing and talking about everything from fashion to the exceedingly handsome men of first-class. The men were more inane, however, discussing politics and business while allowing the tarts from steerage to keep them company. A woman sang quietly on a raised corner of the rustic parlor, accompanied by a string quartet that lent to the rather relaxed ambiance surrounding them.

She opened her eyes and exhaled contentedly, folding her hands on the table, "My, my, my. What luxuries practical captivity affords us."

"Smith has allotted each of his more… demanding guests one meal every third night. That way, we will not cause a panic with concerns about a plague," Henry replied, bringing his hand-rolled tobacco to his lips and lighting it. He then looked over the room and smiled, his eyes upon two groups of men who seemed displeased with one another. "My love, would you be interested in involving yourself in a brawl?"

"I would think that is unbecoming of a woman with my status," Laure answered, turning to look at the men over her shoulder.

Henry inclined his head and smirked, moving to put out his tobacco, "Then it is well that you are no ordinary woman."

She bared her fangs impressively, looking back over her shoulder at the men and smiling.

"Shall we?"

* * *

Henry closed his journal as he felt the ship start to slow, smiling quietly to himself before moving to roll over and press himself against his wife's back, running a hand over the length of her body. "Sweet." She awoke but refused to open her eyes, hearing their sons breathing quietly in their shared bassinet beside their bed.

"I am sleeping, Henry," Laure murmured, moving to nestle her face further into her pillow.

He was not deterred, narrowing his eyes and sliding his hand from her hip to where it came to rest between her thighs. Henry knew that appealing to her more carnal desires was the best way to get what he wanted and he knew her so very well, playing his wife like a finely-tuned violin.

When she rolled over to face him, Henry clasped her chin in his hand, making sure that her eyes were on his face. "While your utmost pleasure is always the end to my means, I am afraid that currently, I have something to show you. Will you get dressed and come with me," Henry questioned as he brushed his lips repeatedly against hers. Laure sighed and nodded, moving like a bolt of lightning to dress herself. She was waiting for Henry by the time he moved to roll out of the bed at a more human pace, the young man smirking as he dressed.

Laure followed after Henry as they moved through the ship more slowly than what speeds they were truly capable of, the young woman finding herself almost anxious with impatience as he took his time.

"Henry, could we possibly… move a little faster? This is unnerving."

"I am building a little anticipation for you, my love. You will be thankful for a few more second's wait," he replied with a smile as he turned to kiss her rather sweetly. She couldn't help but sigh contentedly and move behind him as he started onto the deck, taking his hand once more. She gasped at the world before her, seeing the sights of England for the first time as they moved to the bow of the ship. Laure could see the descending twilight settle over the port town just ahead, rust and amber fading into darkness just as the sun had. "Look over at the mountains to your left, and see what future awaits you. It is all yours, my Laurelie: welcome to this new world."

Laure smiled and looked up at Henry, stroking his cheek before pressing a hard kiss to his lips, "This is our world now, beloved. We will make a new life here, with our sons and our friends… I love you, my dearest Henry."

"And I love you," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her slim waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

They stood in the breeze and Laure let herself feel exhilarated, preparing herself for the journey that awaited them all.


End file.
